A Curse Altered
by FantasyBladeAncient
Summary: AU: Rumplestiltskin learns Belle is alive before the dark curse is cast, causing him to modify the curse so that Regina suffers the worst fate she can imagine: having her memories erased and being best friends with the mayor of Storybrooke, Mary Margaret Nolan! It also has the effect of bringing Emma and Neal to Storybrooke when she's 18.
1. Prologue

Rumplestiltskin sits in the darkness of his castle. He has just returned from speaking to Regina. She was livid after what he had done to her, preventing her from harming Snow or Charming in this land ever again. Until he told her, nothing would prevent her from harming them in another land. He knew this would send her to retrieve the dark curse she had given to Maleficent.

It would take her several months of preparation time to cast it. In the meantime, he would put the final necessary steps into action. He could see that Snow was pregnant, now he would arrange his capture so everyone would think him defeated. Then, he could manipulate Snow and Regina into giving up the final pieces he would need to ensure the curse was broken, and he could go search for his son.

It was here his vision grew dark, he only saw that the child would escape the curse and she would return to find her parents on her twenty-eighth birthday. Then she would tell him her name and he would regain his memories and see to it the curse was broken. He wondered why he couldn't see more clearly, but figured it must be because the land they were going to didn't have magic.

Someone knocking on the door of his castle interrupts his thoughts.

"Who would be so foolish as to come to my castle without an invitation?" Rumplestiltskin asks aloud in disbelief. The last person to do so was Gaston, trying to rescue Be... He pushes that thought out of his mind immediately, best not to think of her and focus on reuniting with Bae.

He opens the door to find a young maiden dressed in rags standing there.

"Please you have to help me," the girl says. "Regina is trying to kill me."

"I don't have to do anything," Rumplestiltskin says, "and judging from the state of your dress, you have nothing to offer me in return for my help."

"I have information for you," the girl says. "I worked at Regina's castle before I made a mistake and incurred her wrath and I discovered information about a plan she's developing to bring about your downfall. She doesn't know I learned this and you could use it to your advantage."

"Hmm," Rumplestiltskin says. He doubts that Regina could have anything planned that could harm him, but still now that's he's so close to his endgame he doesn't want to take any chances. "Very well dearie. Give me your information and I promise you that the queen will never find you."

"I know of your dealings with the queen and know how you make your deals," the girl says. "I want to be sure that you won't turn me into a toad or a bug or something or hide me in a horrible dungeon."

Rumplestiltskin laughs. "It's been a long time since I've had someone clever make a deal," he says. "Very well, I will simply give you a new identity. I can morph your features and cast a spell on you so that no tracking spell can find you."

"Thank you," the girl says. "The information I have concerns a young woman. The queen captured her and put her in a special cell that no magical tracking spell can pierce. For some reason she thinks that this girl is special to you."

Rumplestiltskin's heart nearly stops. _It couldn't be_, he thinks. "Her name, what is her name?" he asks in a low tone.

"I believe it is Belle," the girl says.

Rumplestiltskin explodes into a rage. "Regina captured Belle and told me she was dead!" he screams. "I'll kill her! I'll rip out her heart and crush it!"

Even as he says it, part of him knows, he cannot do it. He's so close to finding his son. If he kills Regina, it will take centuries for him to recreate his plan, but he can't let Belle remain in Regina's hands. His only option is to engage plan B.

"Your information has proved very valuable." Rumplestiltskin then waves his hands and morphs the woman's features into a new face and replaces her clothes with that of a noble woman. Before her was a trunk filled with gold. "There is a carriage outside that will take you to a faraway kingdom that owes me a favor. You will be treated as a noblewoman for the rest of your life in this realm and in the next one."

"Next one?" she asks in confusion.

"Nothing you need to worry about dearie," Rumplestiltskin says.

The woman leaves and Rumplestiltskin begins his plans, taking out the modified version of his curse. The one that's slightly riskier, but that will ensure Belle will be his and that Regina will suffer.

* * *

Eighteen years later

Emma and Neal watch as the family leaves their hotel room. They quickly rush into the room and put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door.

"Want to shower first?" Neal asks as Emma dumps the contents of their latest heist on the bed.

"Oh look the Granoli family left this," Emma says.

"What is it?" Neal asks.

"It's a native American dream catcher," Emma explains. "It's supposed to keep all the nightmares out and only let the good dreams in to protect your home."

"It's flypaper for nightmares?" Neal asks.

"Mm-hmm," Emma answers.

"Let's keep it," Neal says.

"Yeah, and hang it where the car?" Emma asks sarcastically.

"It's not much of a home," Neal says. "Maybe it's time to get a real place."

"Are you saying...?" Emma asks.

"Why not?" Neal says. "We've been on the road long enough. Maybe it's time we retire the Bonnie and Clyde act and settle down."

"Together?" Emma asks.

"If that's what you want," Neal says.

"Like where, Neverland?" Emma asks.

"I'm serious," Neal says. "We can do this."

"Where?" Emma asks.

Neal then notices a nearby map and picks it up. "Where? I'll tell you where," he says, placing the map on the bed. "Close your eyes and point. Whichever spot you pick is our home."

Emma then closes her eyes and points to a spot on the map.

She opens her eyes and looks at the spot she's chosen. "Storybrooke, Maine," Emma says. "I never heard of it. All the other places on this map are major cities it doesn't make sense to have a small town like this is on it."

"Hmm," Neal says studying the map. "The map says made in the USA, so maybe Storybrooke is where it was printed."

"You're probably right," Emma says. "You know I always wanted to live in a small town, one where everyone knows each other, like in those old sitcoms."

"It must be fate then," Neal says. "So what do you say, do you want to give up this life of crime and settle down?"

Emma nods. "Storybrooke it is then," Emma says, putting her hands around Neal's neck. "But, are you sure about this? Is that what you really want?"

"What I really want is you," Neal says. They kiss, each of them thinking they finally found what they were looking for all their lives.


	2. One Last Time for the Road

"I still can't believe our luck," Emma says, still staring at the ten thousand dollar check in her purse as Neal continues to drive toward Storybrooke. "What are the odds of us finding a lost dog belonging to a millionaire when we stopped for gas?"

"I know, right," Neal laughs. "Can you believe it? Ten thousand dollars for a lost dog, I was expecting a couple of hundred at the most."

"Yeah, it looks like that map was right to send us to Storybrooke," Emma says. "For the first time I finally feel optimistic about the future. With this money, we can finally afford our own apartment, instead of sleeping in this car while we look for jobs. A real bed of our very own! Not just grabbing naps in vacated hotel rooms for a few hours at most. I haven't slept in a real bed of my own since my last foster parents got arrested for a drug deal gone bad and I decided to run away instead of moving in with yet another loser family."

"I haven't had a bed of my own since..." Neal begins and then trails off.

"Come on, you need to open up about your past," Emma says. "I've told you all about the loser foster families I've lived with. I even opened up to you about the ones that were actually good and I hoped would adopt me only to be disappointed. You can tell me about your experiences with your foster parents."

"I never had any foster parents," Neal says, pulling the car over, feeling it would be best not to have this conversation while driving. "Unlike you I was raised by my parents, at least for a while. My mother died when I was seven, at least that's my father told me. Just before I turned fourteen I learned that she left my father for another man."

"Oh Neal," Emma says. "I had no idea."

"Anyway, shortly after that some bad things happened to my father that caused him to change. He became an entirely different man," Neal says. "He made a promise to me that we'd leave the place we lived and go somewhere else to start over, but instead he abandoned me."

"And you never thought about going back to him?" Emma asks.

"For a while I wanted to, but I honestly have no idea where he is," Neal says. "Anyway I somehow ended up in New York City. I had lived all my life in a small village-town, and I was completely overwhelmed by all the sights and sounds." For the first time in a long time, Neal reflects back on the first day he arrived in this world.

* * *

Eight years ago...

"Papa please," Bae begs his father.

"I can't," Rumplestiltskin says.

"You coward. Father, you promised. You'll break your deal," Bae yells as he feels himself slipping further into the portal.

"I have to," Rumplestiltskin says and then let's go of his hand.

"Papa, no!" Bae screams. As he falls into the portal, the last thing he sees is his father gripping the cursed dagger.

The next thing Bae feels is a sense of surreal disorientation as he falls through the portal. He closes his eyes and when he opens them, he is standing in the middle of a patch of forest. For a second he thinks the portal has failed and he is still at home. Then he looks down at his clothes and realizes he is wearing the strangest garments he has ever seen. The Blue Fairy had said that she had put a special enchantment on the bean, so both he and his father would be wearing the correct garments for this land and have the proper documentation and enough currency to start a new life.

"Papa!" Bae calls out, hoping that his father changed his mind and came with him. "Papa!"

After five minutes of looking around, Bae's heart sinks. His papa really has abandoned him and since that was the last magic bean in existence even if his father changes his mind, he won't be able to follow him. He will never see his father again. He starts crying at the thought, and then he gets mad. His father broke his deal and left him alone. Bae never cared what the other villagers said about his father, about how they called him a coward until that last moment when he let go of his hand and cast him away.

_Well I'll show him_, Bae thinks. _I could have fought in the Ogre Wars. I'm not like him, a coward who runs away from his responsibilities. I can survive in this new land_.

Bae then looks down at the sack before him at the provisions that the Blue Fairy provided him. On top, there was some kind of strange looking card with the words Social Security and a couple numbers on it. Then there was another plastic card with a picture of him and the garments he was wearing listing his name as Neal Cassidy with a birth date on it. The Blue Fairy explained that the names Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin may make them stick out in this new land, so they would have to adopt new names.

"Neal Cassidy," Bae says aloud as he puts the IDs in his pocket so he won't lose them. "I guess that's who I am now."

He then looks in the bag to find some money so he can find an inn, but to his horror, there is not a single coin, only several piles of strange green paper with pictures and numbers on it. There is also not a single weapon in the bag, no knives, or swords, or bows and arrows, not even a single tool he could use to cut firewood. With a sinking realization, he decides something must have gone terribly wrong with the Blue Fairy's enchantment. Maybe it was because his father hadn't come with him or that he had waited too long to go into the portal, but whatever the case he is on his own in this strange new land that lacked magic severely unsupplied.

He stares at the piles upon piles of green paper wondering what in the enchanted forest its purpose is. He can only hope there is an army outpost near here because if any Ogres attack he won't stand a chance.

He is very tired, so he decides to set up camp. All children are taught how to survive in the wilderness, so if they become separated from their unit during an attack they can survive. He scouts the immediate area and there doesn't seem to be any sign of predators, so he figures it will be safe to start a fire. After a few tries, he manages to get a fire going.

"Hmm, it's started but I don't have any tools to gather firewood," Bae says. "I wonder if this paper burns."

He throws a stack of the paper into the fire and it starts burning brighter than any fire back home.

"So that's what this paper is," Bae says, "a special type of firewood. Well it's better than nothing."

He figures there will be enough of the strange paper to last him the night and then in the morning he will look for some of the people in this realm.

* * *

Present day

"Neal," Emma says again, snapping him back to the present.

"Yes?" Neal asks.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," Emma says. "You just sort of zoned out there for a minute."

"Sorry," Neal says. "It's just been a long time since I thought about home or my father."

"I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories," Emma says.

"No it's okay," Neal says. "You told me all about your past, so it's only fair that I tell you about mine. One day soon, I promise I'll tell you everything, I just need more time."

He wonders if he will ever get up the nerve to tell her the truth about himself, about him being from another world and worries she won't believe him. He knows his story will make him sound insane, which is why he's never told anyone.

However, even if he does decide to tell her everything about himself, he thinks he will never tell her about the sack full of money that he burned as firewood his first night here. There was probably enough money in that bag to have supported him for the past eight years, with some left over. It was enough to make him wish there was a Non-magical Realms for Dummies book.

"Take as much time as you need," Emma says. "We have years and years ahead of us."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Neal asks.

"Not for at least an hour I think," Emma says, giggling. She has never felt like this before. She had always thought love at first sight was only in fairy tales, but ever since she met Neal, she has felt a happiness she has never known before. The two of them running around the country with their Bonnie and Clyde act as Neal referred to it, was the most fun she ever had. Before stealing was only about survival, but with Neal she has finally found a kindred soul. One who knew what it was like to be alone.

When he said, he wanted to settle down with her, her heart nearly stopped. People have always abandoned her, always. Even her kindest foster parents eventually sent her onward. In a way, she hated the kind ones most. The jerks she was only too happy to leave because she hoped the next ones would be better, but the kind ones were rare and she hated leaving them for those that would almost certainly be jerks. Eventually she stopped appreciating the kind ones all together since they never wanted her. Now she finally has someone who wants her.

"You know we're only about an hour away from Storybrooke," Emma says.

"Yeah," Neal says.

"Well I was thinking, once we get there we'll be responsible adults," Emma says. "No more stealing. No more long trips."

"Yeah," Neal says. "So?"

"Well I was thinking that once we're in town, we won't be able to make love in our car anymore," Emma says as she begins to unbutton her shirt. "So what do you say, one last time for the road?"

"I love how you think," Neal says. "Let me help you with that."

Neal starts to kiss Emma feverishly, while at the same time working on unclasping her bra, thinking that life can't get much better than this.


	3. Welcome To Storybrooke

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For story purposes I sent several people who appeared only in fairy-tale land to Storybrooke, so this is what I came up with Amelia is Aurora, Roger the One-Handed is Captain Hook, Michelle is Mulan, Christopher is Phillip, Isabella is Belle, and Kevin is Lancelot.

It is 9 o'clock at night when Emma and Neal drive into Storybrooke. Emma still feels flushed from their latest round of lovemaking. While Neal will sort of miss having quickies in the car, he can't wait to have his own bed so he can take his time with Emma. As soon as Neal enters Storybrooke a strange feeling washes over him, but he figures it's just due to his commitment to live here with Emma.

"It's so quaint here," Emma says as they drive into town. "It feels familiar for some reason."

"I feel the same way," Neal says. "It's probably just our imagination, the anticipation of finally settling down."

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," Emma says. "Let's get something to eat."

"There's a sign for a place called Granny's diner," Neal says. "Sounds like a quaint place to eat, a diner with a kindly gray-haired woman serving homemade pie."

Emma laughs. "Come on, I can't believe you're buying that," she says. "Granny's is probably just a name to lure in outsiders. It's probably owned by a bald fat guy."

"Come on Emma," Neal says as he parks the car. "I thought we were supposed to be leaving our negativity behind. This is a brand new life for us."

"Hey just because I'm happy and decided to settle down, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop being a realist," Emma says. "There's a difference between being positive and believing in fantasies. A lesson I learned a long time ago."

* * *

Eleven Years Ago

"But I don't want to move on," Emma says. "Can't I stay with you?"

She had lived with the Foresters for six months now, the longest she had ever lived in the same place. Ever since she can remember, she lived in a different house every month. She couldn't even remember most of the names of the people who took her in.

"I'm sorry, Emma but the law is the law," Ms. Forester says. "You can only stay in any given foster home for a maximum of six months."

"But why?" Emma asks, confused.

"It's so that the parents don't get too attached to the child," the woman says.

"But I thought you loved me," Emma says, pleading. "You didn't send me away after a few weeks like everyone else."

"Oh Emma," Ms. Forester says. "One day you'll find a family who you deserve and they will take you in and love you. I promise."

"But I love you," Emma says. "You're the kindest woman I ever met."

"Oh Emma," Ms. Forester says. "I love you too."

"Then why don't you adopt me?" Emma asks.

"I would if I could," Ms. Forester answers. "But I can't adopt children. I only qualify to take in children temporarily."

"I don't get it," Emma says.

"Oh Emma, one day you'll understand," Ms. Forester says. "Adults are a complicated bunch and make laws that sometimes don't make much sense but have a purpose."

"What about my real parents?" Emma asks. "Do you think they'll ever come back for me?"

"No," Ms. Forester says automatically.

"What?" Emma asks, shocked. All the other children she met always told her their real parents would one day come for them. She had held onto that hope in all those homes she had been to, up until she met Ms. Forester who Emma had hoped would decide to adopt her. To have that hope taken away as well was beyond devastating. "Why do you think they won't come back for me?"

"Oh Emma, hasn't anyone ever told you about what your parents did?" Ms. Forester asks.

"No," Emma says, confused. "What did they do?"

"Oh dear," Ms. Forester sighs. "I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my place to say."

"No tell me," Emma says. "I want to know the truth about my parents."

"Very well," Ms. Forester replies. "Your real parents left you on to the side of the road to die. They didn't even care enough to drop you in a populated area where someone might have found you. It was only by a stroke of luck that you were found."

"No," Emma says, tears forming in her eyes. "You're lying. I thought you were different from all the other losers I lived with, but you're worse than all of them were. My real parents loved me they had to give me up for my safety. I remember that much. My mother had tears in her eyes when she let me go."

Emma ran up to her room, leaving Ms. Forester alone.

* * *

Present Day

Neal opens the door of the car for her bringing Emma out of her recollection. This brings her spirits up instantly. For a thief, Neal is old-fashioned and practices very good manners.

"I'll bet you five dollars we'll find a gray-haired woman in there serving pie," Neal says.

"Only five dollars?" Emma asks. "We're rich now. Why don't we play for higher stakes?"

"Like what?" Neal asks.

"I know about those handcuffs you stole from that sex toy shop," Emma says, causing Neal to blush. "We find a gray-haired woman in there, I'll let you chain me to the bed every day for a week and ravish me."

Neal can feel himself getting hard at the thought. "And if you win?" Neal asks.

"You make me breakfast in bed for a month once we find a place to live," Emma says.

"You're on," Neal says, opening the door to the restaurant.

They walk in and find a young woman with blonde hair cleaning tables. She looks up at them in surprise.

"Are you new in town?" the woman asks. "I've never seen you in here before."

"Yes, we just arrived in town tonight," Neal says, looking around at the deserted diner. "Are you still open?"

"Yes," the woman, whose nametag read Amelia, says. "We close at midnight. You're in luck 9 pm on Tuesdays is our slow hour on account of most people being at the town weekly open hall. It really picks up at 10. Granny, we have visitors in town."

A gray-haired woman enters from the kitchen carrying a newly baked pie, causing Neal to laugh and Emma to pale slightly.

"My goodness, people visiting Storybrooke," Granny says. "I can't remember the last time we had visitors. Ever since that snake Roger the One-Handed broke into city hall and replaced all our beautifully done tourism ads with fake ads about how our town was a dumping ground for toxic waste."

"Toxic waste?" Emma asks in concern.

"Don't pay any attention to that," Amelia says. "It's all a lie spread by a local troublemaker. The EPA confirmed that there's no waste anywhere in Storybrooke."

"Yeah, but we still lost tens of thousands of dollars in revenue thanks to that moron," Granny says. "If I ever catch him, I'm going to shoot him in the ass with my crossbow."

"Um, okay," Neal says. "Anyway, we'd like to get some food."

"Right," Granny says. "May I recommend the house specialty?"

"What is the house specialty?" Emma asks.

"My town famous pot roast followed by apple pie with whipped cream," Granny says.

"Sounds good," Neal says. "What do you think, Emma?"

"We'll take two house specials," Emma says.

"Coming right up," Granny says as she heads back to the kitchen.

"So what brings you to Storybrooke?" Amelia asks.

"Well we've been traveling around the country for a while now, but decided to settle down," Emma says.

"And you decided to come here?" Amelia asks in amazement. "How did you ever decide to move to Storybrooke?"

"Neal picked up a map and he told me to point to a spot and wherever I picked that is where we would move to," Emma says, smiling.

"Wow!" Amelia says. "I would like to do something like that. Just pick a spot and go wherever the wind takes me. What did your families think of that?"

Emma's smile faltered. "Neither of us have families anymore," Emma says. "My parents abandoned me when I was a baby and Neal's father left him when he was fourteen."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Amelia says instantly.

"Don't worry about it," Emma says. "You couldn't have known."

"So tell me about all the places you've been," Amelia says. "I've never left Storybrooke before and always wanted to see other places."

"Sure," Emma says and she starts to tell Amelia about all the places the two of them have visited.

The three of them were still talking when Granny brought their food out.

"Well I see the three of you have hit it off," Granny says as she sets the food down.

"Yeah, it's hard not to like her," Emma says. "She's really nice and sweet."

"You're too kind," Amelia says as Emma and Neal start eating their food.

"So how long are you planning to stay in our little town?" Granny asks.

"They said they're planning to move here," Amelia says.

"Really?" Granny asks is surprise. "Not much to do here."

"Yeah, well I'm tired of the big city," Emma says. "I thought moving to a small town might be a nice change of pace."

"Hmm," Granny says. "I suppose that's true. People in the big cities are always in such a rush."

"This pot roast really is delicious," Emma says, savoring the meal. It is a rarity for them to eat something cooked for dinner instead of stolen from a deli. Now that they had money, they could eat like this every night.

"So are there any job openings around here?" Neal asks, as he starts in on the pie.

"Hmm, well I've been looking for another waitress," Granny says. "Other than that, the town's deputy who's been filling in as sheriff could use some help. I also believe Marco's been looking for help and the Mayor needs a secretary."

Neal nearly laughs aloud at the thought of anyone considering him as a town deputy when he hears a bell toll, followed by a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Neal asks in shock.

The four of them run out of the diner and toward city hall where they can see smoke.


	4. A Hot Night on the Town

When Neal, Emma, Granny, and Amelia arrive at the town hall, they find smoke coming from the building and a fire truck along with a police car just arriving. Neal observes a pretty woman of about twenty-seven getting out of the car wearing a sheriff's uniform while the firemen get to work.

"Is everyone out of the building?" she asks another pretty woman about the same age.

"I think so," the second woman says as she looks around. "No wait, where's Kathryn?"

"Help!" a woman's voice comes from inside. "Help!"

"That's Kathryn," the second woman says.

"Wait here," the sheriff says as she rushes into the building.

"Ruby wait!" the fire chief yells after her. "Damn it, that woman's way too reckless."

"Sam, Dave you're with me," the chief says, as they put on their masks.

As soon as the three enter the building, a man wearing a mask pushes the woman to the ground and grabs her purse and laptop.

"Sorry Madame Mayor," the man says, "but I fear that you're going to be joining your husband in the coma ward." The man grabs a nearby lead pipe and prepares to strike the dazed woman with it.

* * *

Eight years ago

Bae, who is now calling himself Neal, has been living in New York for a month now. After the first couple of weeks of thinking the bean had taken him to the wrong world, for surely such a grand place must have magic, he had come to realize there really was no magic in this land and instead the city is powered by something even stranger than magic, something called science.

This new land is so strange with so many people. Bae has come to learn that while New York is the biggest and grandest city in this kingdom, it holds only a small fraction of its citizens. He feels like it will take him another lifetime to learn all about this land and its customs. Bae looks in his pockets and counts the last of his money…three hundred dollars.

He still can't believe that people in this world use paper as currency instead of gold. He spends most of his time going to the king...city's main library brushing up on this land's customs and he has learned that supposedly this paper is hard to create, but still can't fathom why anyone would rather use it then gold.

Bae looks up at the sky and notices the sun is setting. He has very little cash here and is unable to procure any work. Apparently, in this land fourteen is too young to work without a parent's permission.

"In my land I would be out fighting terrifying Ogres and here I can't even get a job serving food," he says aloud.

_If only I had known what that green paper was, the first night here_, Bae thinks for the millionth time. A woman screaming brings him out of his thoughts. There are other people around, but instead of going to help the woman, they are walking away from the sound, faster.

Bae quickly rushes toward the screaming, wondering what sort of world this is where no one comes to the aid of someone in trouble. He finds two men standing over the woman, who has stopped screaming and is now lying on the ground.

"Hey leave her alone!" Bae yells.

"Make me," one of the men says and then lunges at him with a knife in hand, but thanks to his training to be in the military, Bae is able to dodge his knife and quickly disarm him. He then punches the second man with all his strength and he too goes down.

Bae hears sirens in the distance, which he has learned means the police are on the way.

"Let's get out of here," the first men says to his partner, but finds that he was knocked unconscious when he hit the ground. With no time before the police arrive, he quickly runs off leaving his partner behind. This at least, does not surprise Bae scum is scum no matter what world you are in. He turns back to check on the woman and finds that she has a knife wound in her stomach. He checks for any signs of life, but finds none. The woman is dead. He was too late.

* * *

Present day

Upon seeing the man preparing to strike the helpless woman, Neal rushes into action. Before the masked man knows what is happening, Neal has tackled him to the ground. Neal holds the man on the ground for a second, but makes a mistake when he tries to grab one of his hands and it comes off. Neal looks at the hand in confusion for a second, before realizing it is a prosthetic. By this time, Granny and Amelia have reached the woman, who is apparently the mayor and are helping her up.

"Neal behind you!" Emma screams in horror. Her warning reaches him just in time for him to dodge the man with the pipe. He quickly punches the man in the face and grabs the pipe from him. The man pulls out a gun, but by this time, the firemen notice what is happening and turn their high-powered hose from the building, where the fire is nearly out, and aim it at the one-handed man. This knocks the gun out of the man's hand and sends him barreling back. Two of the people who were in the building then grab him.

"Let me go!" the one-handed man screams.

"I don't think so," one of the men says as he pulls off his mask.

"Well, well, well," the man says. "Roger the One-Handed. Looks like your days of terrorizing the town are finally over."

"I don't think so," Roger says. "I'll be out of jail by the end of the week."

At this point, the sheriff and fire chief help a blonde woman in a business suit from the building. A paramedic quickly goes over to the woman to attend to her.

The woman in the sheriff's uniform walks over to where the two men have detained Roger the One-Handed.

"So you're the one behind this attack," Ruby says as she takes out her handcuffs and slaps one-half of them on his one hand.

"Well if it isn't the sexy sheriff," Roger says leering at her. "I don't really do handcuffs as I'm sure you've noticed."

"The other half will go on a bar in the car," Ruby says. "You are under arrest for arson and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and to have an attorney present during questioning, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Right down to business?" Roger says in a light tone, though his face shows worry in it. "I do desire an attorney."

"Very well," Ruby says. "You can speak to him once we get downtown."

She then proceeds to lock him in the police car.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Ruby asks.

"As soon as you entered the building, Roger knocked me to the ground and stole my purse and laptop," the mayor says. "Then he tried to hit me on the head with a pipe. If it wasn't for this man here, I could have been killed."

"Well then I thank you," Ruby says, "although I can't recall ever seeing you before."

"My name is Neal Cassidy," Neal says. "My girlfriend and I decided that we had had enough of the city and wanted to move to a small town for the peace and quiet. We just got here an hour ago."

"Although the peace and quiet seems to be missing," Emma says.

"Don't worry our town is usually much quieter than this," Ruby says. "You just picked a bad night to come here."

"My name is Mary Margaret Nolan and on behalf of the town council I welcome you to Storybrooke and hope you stay here will be long, pleasant, and not quite as exciting as tonight has been," Mary says.

"Thank you," Emma says. "I think all this excitement has taken it out of me though. Can you recommend a place for us to stay the night?"

"Sure, you can stay at my place," Granny says. "In addition to a diner, I run the local inn. You can stay free of charge while you look for a place of your own."

"Oh no we couldn't," Emma protests.

"Now don't you worry about taking advantage," Granny replies. "I haven't had a visitor in my inn for over a year. After your boyfriend here risked his life to save our mayor it's the least we can do."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the couple are in Granny's finest room. They are in the unusual position of having all their things brought up with them. It is a strange feeling to know they no longer have to stay in their car all the time.

"You've been unusually quiet," Neal says to Emma.

"Well, what you did was incredibly brave. If it wasn't for you, that woman could have been killed," Emma says. "But you could have been killed. When that man pulled the gun on you, I've never been so scared in my life."

"I'm sorry," Neal says, "but in the town I was raised in before my father abandoned me, you were taught not to just stand by when someone is in trouble. I don't go looking for trouble, but if I see someone in danger, I can't just walk away. That's not who I am."

"I wish more people could be like you," Emma says. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," Neal says, and then leans in to kiss Emma. After a minute, Emma breaks away.

"I just remembered I left the dream catcher in the car," Emma says. "Can you go it?"

"Now?" Neal asks.

"Sure," Emma says. "It's a symbol of our good luck, I want in hanging over our bed the first night in our new town."

"Okay," Neal says. "I'll be right back."

As soon as Neal is gone, Emma quickly goes through her luggage and finds a sexy black negligee she had lifted one day when she was in Victoria's Secret. She quickly changes into it and then looks at her reflection.

"Perfect," she says. She then finds the handcuffs Neal had stolen and handcuffs herself to the bed.

"Okay, I got it..." Neal says as he enters the room, then trails off as he catches sight of Emma.

"Do you like it?" Emma asks in her most sexy voice.

Neal just stares at her, unable to answer. "Why are you handcuffed to the bed?" Neal asks.

"The deal was I'd handcuff myself to the bed every day for a week, so you could ravish me," Emma says. "The negligee I was saving for a special occasion, I think your bravery qualifies. Now hurry up and ravish me already."

Neal then proceeds to do exactly that. Elsewhere, the town's clock begins to move for the first time in eighteen years.


	5. A New Day Dawns

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just for clarity's sake, Emma conceived Henry in the last chapter.

Emma wakes up in bed to the sounds of birds chirping. She looks around in confusion for a few minutes, surprised she is not in the car before she remembers that they're in an inn. The memories of last night came rushing back to her. Last night was perfect. Emma has had sex with Neal before, but it had never been as wonderful as it was last night. Before they had stolen a few minutes in hotel rooms, before they had to leave for fear, someone will catch them or they did it in the car, which was very awkward in that tiny yellow bug.

For the first hour, Emma had remained chained to the bed while Neal had done whatever he wanted to her, but eventually her wrist started to hurt so Neal had unchained her and she took charge for a while. They made love more times than she could count and nothing in her life had felt so perfect.

A knock at the door brings her out of her thoughts.

"Are you up yet?" Granny asks. "It's almost nine. I know last night was exciting and you're probably tired but you really should get some food in you."

Neal starts to stir.

"We're just getting up," Emma says. "We'll meet you at the diner in half-an-hour."

"Okay," Granny says.

By this time, Neal is fully awake and begins kissing Emma again. He starts with her lips, and then starts to trail down her body. He stops when Emma playfully punches him.

"Come on," Emma says. "As much as I would like to stay here all day, last night's activities have left me starving. Then we need to go to the bank and deposit that check. Then we should explore the town."

"Okay," Neal says reluctantly as Emma starts to get dressed.

"Don't worry," Emma says. "Just wait until you see what I have planned for tonight."

A half-hour later, Neal and Emma arrive at Granny's diner to find it nearly empty once again. Emma looks at the clock and sees that it is 9:30, meaning that almost everyone would be at work now.

"So you're finally here," Granny says.

"Yeah, we were just tired from all the excitement," Neal says.

"Yeah right," Granny says. "A word of advice if you decide to move into an apartment make sure it has good soundproofing."

Both Emma and Neal blush.

"Got you," Granny laughs. "Don't worry I was young once upon a time."

"Don't let Granny get to you," Amelia says. "She has a weird sense of humor. So what can I get you?"

Emma and Neal proceed to order breakfast, then, Amelia relays the order to Granny. Amelia is about to say something to the two of them when the door opens and Ruby walks in.

"Coffee, hot, black, and keep it coming," Ruby says, walking over to the couple. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, go right ahead," Emma says.

"No offense, but you look like shit," Neal says.

"I feel like shit," Ruby says. "I just got off duty. Investigating that attack at Town Hall was exhausting. By the way, tomorrow you'll have to come down to the station to make your statements. It's just a formality. We have enough evidence to put that creep in jail for the rest of his miserable life."

"That's good," Neal says. "I hate scum like that."

"Me too," Ruby says. "By the way, were you serious about moving to Storybrooke?"

"Yes, why?" Emma asks.

"Well from Neal's actions last night, he seems to be pretty quick and resourceful," Ruby says. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in becoming a deputy."

"Me a deputy?" Neal laughs.

"Why, what's so funny about you becoming a deputy?" Ruby asks.

_Well up until two days ago, we were criminals_, Emma thinks, _but I can't tell you that_. "It's just that Neal's had no formal training in self-defense or weapons at all."

Emma saying this causes Neal to flashback to his first day of weapons training.

* * *

Nine years ago

Baelfire is sitting in his classroom going over advanced military tactics. The king has recently died and his son has ascended to the throne. Although no one dared say so aloud, many people think the new king is awful. Their kingdom had finally won the Ogre Wars eight years ago and had sealed them in their lands with a magical barrier that would last a hundred years thanks to the assistance of the Dark One.

Instead of rejoicing in that victory, however, the day he was crowned king he brought down the barrier and said it was time to eliminate the Ogres for good. He sent the entire army marching into the Ogres homeland with orders to burn everything.

At first, this tactic seemed to work, since no one had ever attacked their homeland before, they caught the Ogres completely off guard, but eventually the Ogres organized and started to fight back. The army took heavy casualties while trying to come up with a new strategy.

From the rumors Bae heard, the former king's chief advisor begged the king to put the barrier back up, but instead the king executed the advisor for treason and stated that from now on all men and women, upon coming of age, would be required to serve in the army for at least two years. Today the class will take place in an empty field and the teacher had given all the children bows.

"Okay, future soldiers, listen up," the teacher, who had been a decorated general in the previous Ogre wars says. "Everyone here is thirteen or older, which means you have less than four years before you go off to fight in the Ogre Wars, so it's time to start your basic weapons training."

"Yes sir," all the students say in unison.

"Now in the Ogre Wars, your primary weapon will be a bow," the teacher explains. "It is a ranged weapon, which is excellent for taking your targets out at a distance. You will need lots of practice with this weapon because your aim and concentration must be perfect. The only way to kill an Ogre is a direct eye shot."

"Too easy," one student says, confidently. "I hit the bull's-eye at my house every time."

"Oh so you think you're a hotshot because you can hit a bull's-eye?" the teacher asks. "I can assure you that hitting a bull's-eye is nowhere near as difficult as taking down an Ogre. For one thing, you'll most likely be facing multiple targets at once, targets that will be running at you at top speed meaning to kill you. All the while, you'll be facing down terrible fear. I can assure you that the first time you see an Ogre you'll be quaking in fear. It's my job to make sure you can overcome your fear so you don't end up dead, or worse someone like Baelfire's old man."

Most of the students laugh. The only ones who don't are Bae himself and a couple of his closest friends. Bae just sighs, he has gotten used to the ribbing by now. He doesn't care, his father is a good man, and he had reasons for leaving the battlefield. It doesn't matter to him that people have labeled his father a coward.

The sight of two soldiers carrying weird shaped targets with two bull's-eyes on each one brings him out of his thoughts.

"Okay boys, your first lesson in conquering fear is about to begin," the teacher says. "The Dark One himself has enchanted these targets. I will assign each of you one target. It has been bespelled, so that once you touch your assigned target, you will believe it is an actual Ogre. Each target can magically move around in the same manner as an Ogre. The rules are simple, the target touches you, and you're dead. You manage to hit the bull's-eye and the target is dead."

"Um, I'm not ready to die," one of the youngest students says. "Can't I practice more on non-moving targets first?"

The teacher sighs. "I meant to say, you'll fail the exercise," he says. "The targets won't actually kill you."

"Oh, okay," the student says in relief.

"Any more questions?" the teacher asks, he waits a minute, and when there are no questions, he instructs the students to begin.

Bae touches his target with a bit of nervousness and when he sees the image of the Ogre, he nearly freezes in shock. They are much more terrifying in person than he ever believed and he can only hope that the spell is making them seem more terrifying then they are, though he doubts it.

He moves quickly as the Ogre comes toward him, drawing his arrow and shooting for the eye. His first arrow misses, so he draws another and fires it. This one hits the mark, and before the Ogre can recover, he puts another arrow in the second eye.

He turns back to the teacher who looks at him for the first time as though he is more than just the son of the village coward.

"Well everyone, you now know what an Ogre looks like," the teacher says, "and you also know what it's like to be paralyzed with fear since not one of you managed to fire a single arrow, except Baelfire."

He then walks over to Bae and pats him on the back. "It looks like you take after your mother rather than your father," he says and then whispers to him, "My father was a coward too, so I know what it's like to be ridiculed. Don't let them get to you. On the battlefield, you'll make a name for yourself. Keep this up and one day you'll be known not as Baelfire, the town coward's son, but as Baelfire the brave."

* * *

Present day

"Well I had some weapons training. We lived near the wilderness and the town mandated that all children know what to do in case of wildlife attacks," Neal says, surprising Emma. Once again, he is fudging the facts a little, but you could consider Ogres wildlife. "But this was nine years ago and it was only with a bow and arrow, not a gun. Besides I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a deputy."

"I thought the same thing when David made me a deputy," Ruby says, "but I found it very fulfilling, like for the first time I was making a difference. You think about it and discuss it among yourselves, but I promise you'll mostly find it boring. Days like yesterday are very rare in Storybrooke. Roger is just about the only gun-wielding maniac we have in this town and he won't be getting out of jail anytime soon."

"Okay, I'll think about it," Neal says.

Ruby then drinks her coffee and yawns. "I think I'll head home and get some sleep," she says. "Have a good day."

Ruby leaves the diner and Emma stares at Neal in shock.

"You'd really consider becoming a deputy?" Emma asks.

"I'd consider it, yes," Neal says. "When I saved that woman last night, that was the best I'd felt about myself in a long time, but if you think it's too dangerous than I won't give it a second thought. I'm sure the town has other jobs I can do."

"No, if you're really serious about this, I'd say go for it," Emma says. "I just never thought you'd want to be a cop."

"I never thought anyone would seriously offer to make me one," Neal says. "But like she said we don't have to decide right away. Let's eat our breakfast and then explore the town like we planned."

"Sounds good," Emma says, thinking about the strange twists her life has been taking lately. A few months ago, she was a homeless woman living on her own who believed true love was only in fairy tales. Now she is in love with a car thief who is considering becoming a cop and actually has enough money to afford a place to live. For the first time in her life, she feels hopeful about the future. She wonders what changes the next few months will bring.


	6. A Birthday To Forget

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those wondering the bank manager Astrid is indeed Nova the fairy from the episode 'Dreamy.' Why Astrid is the town's bank manager and not a nun will be explained in a flashback scene in a yet to be determined future chapter. In addition, since they never revealed the date of Emma's birthday on the show, I'm making it up. Additionally, Emma would have been seventeen when she gave birth to Henry, but in this story, she'll be eighteen.

After they finish eating, Emma and Neal, go to the bank to open a checking account and deposit the $10,000 check that they received for finding a rich woman's dog.

"Hello, welcome to Storybrooke Savings and Loan," a pretty young woman says. "I'm Astrid, the bank manager. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes we are," Neal says. "We just moved to Storybrooke and would like to open up a checking account."

"Oh, how wonderful," Astrid says, smiling. "I so do love meeting new people. I hope you enjoy your stay in our little hamlet."

"I'm sure we will," Emma says, instantly liking this woman. "We've been in town for less than a day and so far everyone we've met has been so friendly. Well except for that Roger the One-Handed character."

Astrid's smile quickly fades. "Ah yes that rotten scoundrel," she says. "He's done nothing but cause mischief ever since he lost his hand in that factory accident. He should have been put away a long time ago, but his defense attorney, that rotten Albert Spencer keeps getting him off."

"You know his defense attorney?" Emma asks.

"Everyone does," Astrid says. "He's the former mayor of our town and a horrible person. He bankrupted the town with all of his grand plans and half-baked schemes to make our town the best tourist town in all of Maine, all so he could run for governor! It might have worked except the person he hired to head the scheme was a con artist who stole all of the town's money. We were bankrupt!"

"Wow that sucks," Neal says.

"I know. Mary Margaret Nolan, who was an elementary school teacher at the time, was so enraged by the cuts her school had to make as well as all the other services that were eliminated organized a special petition to have the mayor recalled," Astrid says. "Everyone in the town signed it, and they were so moved by the speeches she made to get it organized that practically everyone in the town voted for her."

"Yeah, we met her last night at the town hall," Neal says.

"Oh my!" Astrid says. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before, you're him, Neal Cassidy!"

"You know me?" Neal asks, getting nervous.

"Of course," Astrid says. "Everyone in town knows you by now."

Astrid quickly shows Neal and Emma a copy of the local newspaper that has the headline _Stranger in Town Saves Mayor from Certain Death_.

Neal and Emma look at each other and then Neal starts to read the article out-loud. "_Last night a brutal attack allegedly led by Roger Clutch, aka Roger the One-Handed was carried out. A fire broke out at town hall, which the fire department has confirmed was the result of someone throwing a firebomb through one of the windows. This caused the immediate evacuation of the building, but someone tied district attorney Kathryn Sheppard to a chair and she would have died if not for the efforts of Sheriff Ruby Moon and fire chief Kevin Pierce. However it appears this was merely a distraction, since while efforts were focused on the fire and rescuing Kathryn, Roger attacked the mayor, and attempted to steal her purse and laptop._"

Emma takes the paper at this point and continues reading. "_Roger then attempted to hit the mayor over the head with a pipe. It was then that a newcomer, Neal Cassidy, a man who arrived in town less than an hour earlier came to the mayor's rescue. He tackled Roger to the ground and wrestled the pipe and his fake hand away from him. Roger then pulled a gun on this hero, but by this time, other people had noticed the attack and rushed to help the heroic newcomer. Witnesses report, Neal said he and his girlfriend had been traveling the country, but have recently decided to settle in town. They picked Storybrooke because they were tired of the chaos of the big city and wanted the peace and quiet of a small town, which got off to a rough start because of the attack. It has been rumored that Sheriff Moon has offered Neal, the position of deputy which has been vacant ever since Ruby was forced to ascend to the position of sheriff, due to the incapacitation of her predecessor._"

"Wow they don't miss much, do they?" Neal asks.

"Come on, someone firebombed town hall," Emma says. "This has to be the biggest story to hit this town in years."

"Yes it is," Astrid says. "Well except for the mayor losing the town's budget and the kid... Anyway, I fear I've gotten off track here. What type of account do you want to open? A joint account or two separate ones?"

Emma and Neal quickly decide on a joint account since the money belongs to both of them, and they both trust each other.

"So since you just arrived, I'll assume you don't have a permanent residence yet?" Astrid asks.

"You're correct," Emma says. "We're staying at Granny's Inn for the moment."

"That's fine," Astrid says. "You can put that down as your address and then change it when you find a place to live."

Emma and Neal then proceed to finish filling out the forms.

"Okay, everything appears to be in order," Astrid says. "All you have to do is sign and date the documents."

"No problem," Emma says as she starts to sign the document. "Do you know the date?"

"August 22nd," Astrid says. Emma pauses in shock.

"What's wrong?" Neal asks.

"Nothing," Emma lies as she finishes signing the documents. "It's just I haven't been paying attention to the dates."

"You're all done," Astrid says. "If you'll wait just a minute, I'll get your check books and your debit cards will be mailed to you within seven days."

Astrid goes back into her office.

"Okay, what was all that about?" Neal asks. "When you heard the date, you just froze up."

"It's nothing," Emma says. "It's just today's my birthday."

"Happy birthday," Neal says smiling. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'll tell you once we're outside," Emma says.

A minute later Astrid returns, gives them their paperwork and they leave the bank.

"Well it looks like I'm finally eighteen," Emma says. "I'm legal now, so I don't have to worry about anyone sending me back to the foster system."

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," Neal says.

"No I want to," Emma says. "It happened on my last birthday."

* * *

One year ago

Emma wakes up to the sounds of shouting yet again.

"Emma get up," a man's voice yells. "My breakfast isn't ready yet."

Emma looks at the calendar and sees that it is her birthday. "Happy birthday to me," Emma says to herself. She had long ago stopped celebrating her birthday, since she hadn't been with any good foster parents since she was twelve and her parents obviously didn't consider her birthday to be anything special since they abandoned her on the side of the road when she was only a day old.

She tried to look on the bright side. She would only have to put up with this crap for one more year. Next year she would be out of the foster system for good. She had started working part-time when she was fifteen and now had enough money saved up to get a decent place when she got out.

"Emma!" her foster father yells.

"Coming," Emma says, quickly running down the stairs.

She starts making breakfast, and her latest foster father comes in. On a scale of 1 to 10, this one rates a negative 10. He is always high on crack cocaine and makes Emma do all the housework. She is almost tempted to call social services on him, but she remembers how well that worked out last time, so she decides to just grin and bear it. She'll move to another foster home next week anyway.

"Here you go, Mr. Shicon," Emma says.

"About time," he says.

Before he can get out another word, a man bursts into the house with a gun.

"Hey jerk, remember me?" the man says.

Mr. Shicon becomes really pale. "Eddie, I thought you were in jail," he says.

"I escaped," Eddie says. "I'm going to go start a new life in Mexico. The Rodriguez cartel is looking for new enforcers and I'm going to clean up."

"Hey, listen it was nothing personal," Mr. Shicon says, trying to calm the man down. "If I didn't turn on you, I would have gone to prison for life."

"Yeah and instead my life is ruined," Eddie says.

"Listen, how about I make it up to you?" Mr. Shicon says. "Hey I know you have a thing for young girls, you can take Emma."

"What?" Emma asks in sheer terror, not believing her ears.

"How old is she?" Eddie asks, looking her over.

"Sixteen," Mr. Shicon says.

"Hmm, I love sixteen year olds," Eddie says. "They're the best."

"I'm seventeen now," Emma says, more scared than she's ever been in her life. A small part of her thinks that she gave Mr. Shicon too high a number and should lower it to negative one thousand.

"Seventeen huh?" Eddie asks. "Is she still a virgin?"

"As far as I know," Mr. Shicon says.

"She's still a virgin all right," Mrs. Shicon says, walking into the room. "She spends all her time working. Found over four thousand dollars hidden in her room last week. That bought me some real quality booze."

"You stole all my money for alcohol!" Emma asks, outrage taking over her fear. She's worked too long and hard over the last two years for that money. Flipping burgers, mowing yards, shoveling snow, cleaning up horse poo at the stables for rich people all so she could afford a place of her own and take some courses at community college and now her scumbag of a foster mother stole it all so she could get sloshed.

"Yeah," she says and then turns to Eddie. "I'd prefer it if you shot my husband. He has a five-hundred thousand dollar life insurance policy on him. I'll even let you take his stash of crack cocaine, I don't really like that stuff. You can even take Emma. I'll say I was sick in bed with a bad cold and got up at around five to find my husband lying on the floor. That should give you enough time to get far enough away so the cops won't find you. Then you can take your time with Emma before going on to Mexico."

"Hmm," Eddie says, considering it. Before Eddie can make his decision, Emma hits him over the head with one of Mrs. Shicon's empty alcohol bottles. Then she grabs the gun and points it at the two of them.

"You stole all my money and wanted to give me over to this slime ball to be raped and murdered!" Emma yells.

Before her foster parents can respond, ten police officers in SWAT gear rush in and Emma drops the gun in fright.

"You're all under arrest," the police say.

"I wasn't really going to shoot them," Emma says still scared.

"Not you," the officer says, "just the other three."

"We didn't do anything!" Mr. Shicon says.

"You offered a seventeen year old girl to a rapist and murder," a muffled voice comes from the phone on the floor.

Mr. Shicon quickly pales, in the terror of having a gun in his face he forgot he was on the phone with his boss.

"We have the entire conversation recorded," the police say. "I'd say the both of you have a lot of explaining to do when we get downtown."

"And by the way, you're fired," Mr. Shicon's boss adds over the phone.

* * *

Emma spends four hours at the police station, while they go over what happened at the house, before she's finally free to leave. The police drive her back to the Shicon's house. Somewhere deep inside her, she is still hoping that her money will be there, but it was gone, every penny and with it all of her dreams. She worked hard the past two years, so she could have enough money to afford a place to live and attend school. Now there is no way she can have enough money by the time she graduates.

Once she collects her belongings, the police drive her downtown to social services in silence where an overworked social worker who she has never met before greets her. Emma doesn't even care about the last one she had, the one who placed her with the Shicons, except to hope that a bus hit her.

"Now, Ms. Emma Swan was it?" the woman says. "I'm sorry your previous social worker can't be here for this meeting but she won a hundred million dollars in the lottery last week and quit her job. I think she's on a world tour somewhere in Europe."

"Of course," Emma says. _She would have to win the lottery. I wonder if I wrote her would she be willing to give my $4,500 back_.

"I heard your foster parents were arrested today," the woman says. "That's a bad stroke of luck on your eighteenth birthday."

"But I'm not..." Emma starts to protest.

"Now all I have to do is close your file here," the woman says, "and you're done. Have you considered where you going to go now?"

_Great now they can't even get my age right_, Emma thinks. She was about to correct the woman when a new thought popped into her head. _She thinks I'm eighteen now! She just closed my file_!

She doesn't know how the system works or if anyone will discover the mistake, but she is now free. She doesn't ever have to live with another Mr. or Mrs. Shicon again.

"I have some plans," Emma says, "maybe moving out west somewhere." _And as far away from the east coast as possible in case, someone discovers your mistake_.

"Well thank you and have a good life," the woman says, turning back to her computer without a second glance at Emma.

Emma heads to the elevator where she overhears some people talking.

"I can't believe Sandra won the lottery," a man says. "She's so lucky."

"Yeah she just flew out of here when she found out she won," a woman says. "She left all of her cases in complete disarray."

"I know," the man says. "Having money can change you. She left the building in a cab, saying her old car wasn't befitting someone of her new station. I'm surprised it hasn't been towed yet."

An idea forms in Emma's head. She knows how to hotwire a car, at least in theory, because she saw one of her foster parents teaching his biological son how to do it once. _And to think that I thought he was the worst parent at the time_.

She quickly heads to the parking garage, checking to see that the security cameras are still broken, shaking her head. The government keeps saying they are going to fix them, but it never happens. She finds her former social worker's car, looks around to see if anyone is looking and is surprised to find it unlocked. She wonders if her social worker unlocked it after she won the lottery, hoping someone would take it so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

She gets an answer to her questions when she finds the keys in the ignition with a note that reads _I just won the lottery. I'm going to get myself a Ferrari, so I don't want or need this clunker of a car anymore. Whoever finds this you're welcome to it_.

Emma officially steals her first car and begins her new life of crime.


	7. A Birthday To Remember

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to avoid confusion, when I write the flashback scenes, I use the timeframe of the character having them. So when I write sixteen years ago in this chapter, it was sixteen years ago from Bae's point of view, while for everyone else in FTL it was about three hundred years ago. Also in response to some people's questions I'm going with the theory that you can also travel through time when traveling between different realms, otherwise Bae would have been long dead when Rumplestiltskin finally completed his curse.

"And so that's it," Emma says. "That's my story."

"Emma, I had no idea," Neal says. "I thought I had a rough life, but that's just horrible."

"After that I traveled the country," Emma says. "I couldn't get real jobs because people under eighteen are required to list a guardian for contact, so I simply did odd jobs such as helping people paint their houses or baby-sitting. It wasn't enough to get a place to stay, so I slept in the stolen car. Then, when I reached Portland, it finally died. I needed a new car, one not too fancy and the rest you know."

"So you've never had a real birthday party?" Neal asks.

"I only ever had one," Emma says. "When I was twelve and living with one of the good sets of foster parents."

"Well then it is my duty to inform you that you're going to have another one," Neal says.

"But we don't have any friends or family," Emma says.

"I'm your family now," Neal says, "and you deserve to have a birthday party, even if it's just the two of us."

"You don't have to do this," Emma says.

"No I want to," Neal says. "I remember the last birthday I spent with my family. The one before my mom left. It was... magical. My father got a bonus for a special order and the three of us went to a big fair. It's my fondest memory of them."

* * *

Sixteen years ago

It is the week before Baelfire's birthday, when Rumplestiltskin comes home early from running an errand. He surprises both Milah and himself with the news that the big order he spent a month filling is for a neighboring princess' wedding. As a surprise gift, the princess invited all the people that worked so hard to the Fairy Crystal Festival.

"The Fairy Crystal Festival?" Bae asks. "What's that?"

"It's a festival that celebrates the renewal of good magic," Rumplestiltskin says. "Every so often the energy created by the powerful love of everyone in the world gathers in the sky. The energy remains in the sky for about a week and is so intense that the naked eye can see it. Then the fairies come and begin to heat the energy to force it into the ground as crystals. Just before the process is complete the energy glows so brightly that the sky lights up in brilliant colors that are brighter than the brightest rainbow and bestow good luck and fortune on all who attend."

"I've always wanted to see that," Milah says, and Bae can tell his mother is more excited than he has ever seen her.

"What happens to the crystals afterward?" Bae asks.

"Dwarfs mine them for the fairies and they become fairy dust," Milah says. "The fairies use it for a variety of purposes. It's even rumored that fairy dust can be used to let people fly."

"Really?" Bae asks. "Can I fly?"

"Well, we can ask the fairies," Rumplestiltskin says, "but I wouldn't get your hopes up about it. They'll be a lot of other fun things to do, though, food from dozens of different kingdoms, traveling minstrels, puppeteers, magicians performing astounding tricks."

"It sounds great," Bae says. "When do we leave?"

"In about an hour," Rumplestiltskin says. "Our carriage will be here by then."

"Carriage?" Milah asks. "Are you crazy, we can't afford a carriage!"

"It's being provided free of charge by the princess," Rumplestiltskin says. "She also sent us a pouch of gold to be spent at the festival."

"But why is she doing this?" Milah asks.

"The princess learned she was pregnant one month and one week after the wedding," Rumplestiltskin says. "She says she credits this miracle to all the people who worked so hard to make her wedding happen and has offered to pay for all of them to come to the festival."

"And she can just do that?" Milah asks in shock. "I'll never understand royalty."

"Just get ready to go," Rumplestiltskin says.

They arrive at the festival, the day of Bae's birthday.

"Wow look at all these people," Bae says in awe. There are more people here than he has ever seen before.

His father takes him to the food stands and buys him several strange-looking foods. Bae eats each one and finds most of them to be delicious.

Bae then sees several children flying in the air. "Look dad, look," Bae says in delight. "Children are flying."

"Do you want to try it?" a fairy asks flying up to him.

"Can I, please?" Bae asks.

"Sure, go ahead," Milah says.

"I don't know it looks dangerous," Rumplestiltskin says.

"Oh let the boy have a little adventure," Milah says. "All the other children are fine."

"Don't worry, it's completely safe," the fairy says, "and we have a fairy assigned to each child to catch them if anything should go wrong."

"But what about when we leave here?" Rumplestiltskin asks.

"The effect is only temporary. It will wear off once the love energy is transformed into Fairy Dust Crystals," the fairy answers. "For the enchantment to be permanent, it has to be cast in another realm one more suited to eternal youth and child-like wonder."

"Well, all right," his father says smiling. "Go for it."

The fairy pours some fairy dust on Bae. "Now all you have to do is think of a happy thought and it will lift you into the air," the fairy explains.

"Okay," Bae says. He thinks of the love he has for his parents and he immediately finds himself flying in the air. "Wow, I'm doing it. Look at me."

Bae stays in the air for almost two hours chasing after the other children while his parents look on before the fairy says his time is up.

"Okay, everyone it's time for the ceremony to begin," the fairy says.

Bae notices that everyone is heading to the center of the field where hundreds of fairies are swirling around the energy, which is indeed starting to glow brighter than any rainbow he has ever seen. He can feel the pure love coming from it and he never felt so content in his life. All too soon, the process is over and the energy sinks into the ground. He can tell that the event moves everyone present to tears and he turns to his parents to find their faces full of the same peace and tranquility.

"This was wonderful," Milah says.

"Yes it was," Rumplestiltskin agrees, "the perfect day."

"I have a feeling that our lives are going to get a lot better from here on out," Milah says.

* * *

Present day

Neal quickly pushes the thought of what his mother said out of his head. Two months later, she left him and his father.

"Listen Emma, you just leave things to me and I'll prepare a birthday you'll never forget," Neal says.

"Will you let me chain you to the bed tonight?" Emma asks.

"Anything you want," Neal answers. "Now why don't you go look around town, while I get a present for you."

"Sure thing," Emma says. Despite her initial protests to Neal, she is really very happy. One year ago today, all her dreams for the future were dashed and now they seemed to all be coming true. A part of her tells her that it is too good to be true and will all come crashing down soon, but another part of her, the optimistic part, is winning out.

Emma walks around the town, getting familiar with the layout when she stops suddenly. She has wandered into the residential district without realizing it. She feels like something is pulling her toward a particular house and is not sure why. She reads the sign on the gate and realizes this is the mayor's manor. She had met the mayor last night and she seemed kind, but Emma has no reason to talk to her. She is about to walk away when she hears someone crying.

She has never been good at comforting people, but since she has fallen in love, she has begun to change, so she decides to go see what is wrong. She is somewhat surprised to see the mayor sitting there crying in the middle of a bunch of children's playground equipment.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks causing the mayor to look up at her startled. "We met last night, although I don't think we'd been properly introduced. My name is Emma Swan."

The mayor looks like someone punched her in the face, but quickly recovers. "My name is Mary Margaret Nolan," she says. "What brings you here?"

"I was just out taking a walk and heard you crying," Emma says. "My birthday is today and my boyfriend wants to plan something for me."

At she finishes saying this, Mary starts crying even harder than before.

"What did I do?" Emma asks.

"Nothing," Mary says, trying to compose herself, "just an unhappy coincidence."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Emma asks.

"Today is my daughter's birthday," Mary answers. "Her name is Emma too. It's her first birthday today."

"And why would that make you sad?" Emma asks confused.

"You're new in town, so you wouldn't know," Mary says. "My husband and I wanted to have a natural childbirth. She was born here in this mansion. She was beautiful. I was tired from the childbirth so my husband took her to the nursery so I could sleep. I woke up two hours later and went to the nursery to check on her."

Mary starts crying harder than before and Emma feels like she doesn't want to hear the end of this story.

"I found my husband, David, lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood and my baby was gone," Mary says. "I froze in panic. I started screaming in horror unable to comprehend what I was seeing. By pure luck, Marco, a friend of mine, happened to stop by. He called an ambulance and they managed to save David's life, but he fell into a coma, one he may never wake up from."

Emma feels sick. She has just met this woman, but for some reason she just wants to take all her pain away. "And your daughter?" she asks.

"David was the town sheriff, so I called in his deputy, the one you met her last night, and she called in the FBI," Mary says. "They searched for days, but they found no leads, nothing. The only thing they could say with relative certainty was that someone took my baby out of Storybrooke. I don't know where she is or even if she's alive."

Emma is at a loss, she doesn't know what to say. Most of the foster mothers she had had couldn't have cared less about her, and here was a woman who was in anguish over losing her child.

"I'm so...so sorry," Emma says. "I should leave."

"No stay, please," Mary says. "Somehow, talking about it helps."

"But don't you have friends in town?" Emma asks.

"My two best friends, Regina and Ruby, have been helping me through this," Mary answers, "but Regina's father just had a heart attack and she's been spending most of her time with him at the hospital, and Ruby is tired from dealing with the whole attack on town hall."

"Well I'll be happy to lend an ear," Emma says.

"My friend, Marco built all of this for my Emma, I told him that she wouldn't be old enough to use it for years, but he insisted saying it filled him with pleasure as he had no children of his own," Mary says. "He took her kidnapping really hard, and sometimes I think he blames himself for it."

"Why?" Emma asks.

"My overprotective husband wanted new locks installed on the doors, but Marco was busy with another project and hadn't installed them yet," Mary answers. "I think he believes that if he had installed them, it would have saved my husband and the baby."

"It isn't his fault," Emma says. "If someone was determined to get in, they would have found a way."

"I know, but I don't think I'll ever be able to convince him of that," Mary says. "So anyway, why don't you tell me about your parents?"

Now it is Emma's turn to flinch. "I don't have parents," Emma says. "At least I've never known them. They left me on the side of road when I was a day old. It was only by a stroke of luck that I was found."

Mary Margaret looks horrified. "What kind of parents could do something like that?" she asks.

"I don't know," Emma replies. "I've gotten over it."

"Have you really?" Mary asks.

"No," Emma says. "Up until I was seven and I found out the truth, I had this image of my mother I saw in my dreams. She was kind, beautiful, and very sad to have to give me away, but after I found out what really happened to me, I realized I made it all up. I haven't had a dream about her since."

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for here in Storybrooke," Mary says.

"Thanks," Emma says, not certain why she opened up to this strange woman like that, but figuring it must be because she shares a similar pain, "and I hope one day you find your daughter and your husband recovers."

"Listen, I know this is kind of sudden but have you found a job or a place to live yet?" Mary asks.

"No," Emma answers.

"Well I need a new secretary," Mary explains, "and I was wondering if you'd be interested. Also, if you're interested, the apartment I lived in before I got married is still available."

"Why would you offer me a job?" Emma asks. "You know nothing about me."

"I don't believe in coincidences," Mary says. "You arrive in Storybrooke just in time to save my life, having the same name and birthday as my daughter. My mother always said things happen for a reason. We're both damaged, maybe you were sent here so we could help each other."

"I don't believe in fate," Emma says, thinking it over. She does need a job and even though she just met her, she feels like she could become good friends with this woman. Besides, she couldn't bring any more hurt to this woman, who had lost so much. "But maybe I'm wrong. I'd be honored to be your secretary."

"Thank you," Mary says, beginning to smile and for some reason Emma finds that smile very familiar.

"But I have to tell you, I've never finished high school," Emma says.

"Well that is a problem," Mary says, frowning, "but before I was mayor, I used to be a teacher. My friend and Regina can help you study at night so you can get your GED."

"Thank you," Emma says.

"No, thank you," Mary says, and for some unknown reason she feels the pain at having her child taken from her begin to dull. "What about the apartment?"

"I'll have to talk to Neal about that," Emma says, "and we'll need to look it over first."

"Of course," Mary says. "Take your time."

"Well I should get going," Emma says. "I need to meet up with Neal and find out what he plans."

"Sure thing," Mary says, "and Emma, happy birthday."


	8. The Woodworker's Curse

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to avoid any confusion or criticism, I know the way I've portrayed the way the curse works in this story may not be exactly the way it works on the show, but just remember the title of the story is 'A Curse Altered.'

Marco, also known as Geppetto, wakes up to a pounding headache. For a second he wonders why, then, he remembers. Last night he got drunk again. Today is Emma's birthday or what he has come to think of as reset day. Every year since they arrived in this strange land, time reset on Emma's birthday and the same events play out all over again. The events may be altered somewhat as this world's technology and culture slowly change, and some things such as Ashley being perpetually pregnant, or how the supplies of the town are somehow replenished without a single delivery truck ever entering town are never noticed.

As far as he can determine, he is the only one in this town who remembers his past life. He figures that is his curse, to watch the kidnapping of her daughter continually torment Mary Margaret or Snow, and be powerless to prevent it. Right now, Mary Margaret will be at the hospital talking to the queen's soldiers, dressed as FBI agents, taking her orders. His theory on the soldiers is that the curse put them in some sort of stasis. They will appear whenever the curse requires someone from outside the town to maintain the fiction of this place and assume whatever memories are required.

He sees Mary Margaret approaching him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Mary Margaret," Marco says and then hiccups.

"Have you been drinking again?" Mary asks, disapprovingly. "I know you've taken the kidnapping of my daughter hard, but becoming the town drunk won't help matters. I thought you were doing better with the AA meetings."

Marco becomes confused. She isn't acting as though the kidnapping has just taken place. He must have gotten the dates wrong.

"I'm sorry Madame Mayor," Marco says. "It won't happen again."

"Well when you sober up, I have work for you," Mary says.

"What sort of work?" he asks.

"There was an attack on town hall last night," Mary says. "Roger the One-Handed set the place on fire and nearly killed me."

Marco is shocked. The attack on town hall happens on the same night every year and time resets at the end of it. "What happened?" he asks.

"Fortunately two strangers came to town and one of them rescued me," Mary answers. "He and his girlfriend decided to move here to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Oh and you'll never believe this part."

"I'm sure I won't," Marco says in complete bafflement. Not once, in the entire eighteen years they had been stuck here had someone from the outside managed to get into this town.

"The woman is named Emma," Mary says, "and it's her birthday today too."

* * *

Eighteen years ago

Geppetto rushes to Snow's bedchamber to find Snow in labor.

"My queen, the wardrobe is ready," he says. "We need to get you to it."

James tries to pick his wife up, but she screams in agony.

"The labor is too far along," Doc says. "She can't be moved."

Geppetto then watches as Snow gives birth and James and Snow discuss how their plan has failed. Snow then says that they have to get Emma to the wardrobe. They have to give their daughter her best shot at survival because Regina will surely kill her.

It is as he watches James take Emma and rush her to the wardrobe that Geppetto notices the look of pure anguish on Snow's face and the full weight of his betrayal sinks in. Whatever the outcome of the final battle, Geppetto has robbed Emma's parents of the opportunity to raise her. Snow White, who trusted Geppetto, who had made him, an orphan, one of her principal advisors, has betrayed her in the worst way imaginable. When the curse is broken, he knows he can never ask her forgiveness.

He thought only of himself and his own boy, never considering that thousands of other parents and children will also suffer and that Emma is the only one who can set them free. He has deluded himself into thinking Pinocchio is capable of raising Emma, but he is a mere boy of seven. He can't take care of a newborn in an unknown land by himself. His selfishness may cost everyone in this kingdom their one chance to beat the evil queen. If the curse is broken, he knows King James and Queen Snow can behead him and he deserves it.

He walks back to the nursery where the wardrobe is, just in time to see James put Emma inside. He watches as one of Regina's soldiers stabs James and he falls to the ground in pain. He sees both Snow and Regina arrive at the same time and he lets out his breath in relief as he sees James is still alive while the curse overtakes the castle.

The next time Geppetto opens his eyes, he is in a strange house. Then he blinks again. It isn't strange. It is his house. Marco's house? No wait, is he Marco? He feels very disoriented as memories of another life and another world flood into his mind. He remembers familiar people with strange new names, strange new occupations, and he knows what those occupations are. _Is this Regina's curse_? Geppetto wonders.

The sound of his phone ringing interrupts him. He checks the caller ID and finds that it is Archie Hopper his best friend.

"Hello this is Geppetto," he answers.

"Geppetto?" the caller asks in confusion. "Is Marco there?"

"This is Marco...and Geppetto," he says, confused.

"Um Marco, are you okay?" Archie asks.

"I'm fine," Geppetto answers. His recognizes the voice as belonging to Jiminy, so figures Archie must be Jiminy. "What's wrong Jiminy?"

"This isn't Jiminy, it's Archie," he says. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Geppetto says, thinking he must be wrong about Archie being Jiminy. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mary's baby girl, she's been kidnapped," Archie says. "David's been injured and is in the hospital."

Archie then proceeds to explain what happened. When he's finished, Marco rushes to the hospital.

"My queen, are you OK?" Geppetto asks.

"Oh Marco, it's awful," Mary says crying. "My baby is gone."

"Did she make it into the wardrobe before the curse?" Geppetto asks.

"Wardrobe, curse, what are you talking about?" Mary asks.

"The curse the evil queen cast, the one that took us to this place," Geppetto says.

"Evil queen?" Mary asks. "Are you okay?"

Geppetto looks into her eyes and sees no comprehension. He then sees several of her other friends go over to her. They start talking and after a few minutes, it is clear that they are only referring to themselves by their false names as if they have no idea who they really are. He holds it in until Regina shows up and offers Mary her consolation.

"You!" Geppetto spits, pushing Regina into the wall. "What did you do to us?"

"I didn't do anything, Marco," Regina says in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Marco let her go," Mary says.

"No she's the one who sent us all here from the enchanted forest and gave us these false memories," Marco says, continuing to shake Regina until Ruby and Archie forcibly pull him away.

"What's wrong with him?" Mary asks.

"I don't know," Archie says. "When I called him earlier today he referred to himself as Geppetto and called me Jiminy."

"He mentioned something about a curse, a wardrobe, and an evil queen," Mary says. "I think something may be wrong with him."

"I'll take care of him," Archie says. "Right now you should be concentrating on getting your daughter back."

Archie leads Marco away.

They question Marco for three days after that, before he finally realizes that no one but him remembers their real life and being the only one remembers his real life is the punishment for his betrayal. He constantly worries about his boy and Emma. After he learns everything he can about what happens to parentless children in this world, he knows that Pinocchio might not be able to stay with Emma, even if he wants to and even if he does, he may not be able to make her believe in magic or the curse.

He wishes every day that he listened to the Blue Fairy and let Snow go through with her daughter. Then he could be certain that Emma is all right. Although if he had, the curse would have taken his memories and he wouldn't even know whom Emma is. He tries several times to leave the town to go searching for his boy and Emma, but every time his car either crashes, stalls, and the final time explodes. Then he tries walking across the border twice, but wolves and then crows attack him. He finally accepts that he can't leave until Emma breaks the curse.

He goes to Regina and threatens her life if she doesn't let him out of the town, but she just stares at him as if she has no idea what he's talking about. Eventually they put him in a psychiatric hospital for examination. They release him three months later when time starts over, and this time he is more careful. He watches Regina discreetly for months, as she pretends to be Snow's friend, concerned about the disappearance of her daughter. He waits for Regina to slip up in her act. He sees her volunteer at the hospital, play with children, and work at charity events. It isn't until she spends hours in the rain, looking for a lost cat for a child without complaint that he realizes Regina isn't acting. Something must have gone wrong with her curse and it wiped her memories as well, turning her into the exact opposite of what she was in their homeland.

When someone invents the internet and it starts to become popular, he starts to do internet searches on what happened to Pinocchio and Emma. The Blue Fairy told Geppetto that Pinocchio cannot use his real name here and instead gives him the name August W. Booth. She said that Emma was a common name here and that she and her mother would have the names Mary and Emma Swan. After a year of searching, he finds a picture of his boy with Emma. So at least he knows they made it to this world. He is not able to learn much more, other than they are both still alive.

* * *

Present day

"Really?" Marco asks Mary, having to hide his joy. Emma is finally here. He wonders if the man with her is Pinocchio and if they are actually together or that is just a cover.

"Yes," Mary says. "I don't know why but I felt an instant connection to her."

"Do you know where she is now?" Marco asks, feeling hope for the first time in eighteen years.

He will finally know if his boy was able to convince Emma of the existence of magic. If he hasn't, if he isn't the one with Emma, then it will be up to him to convince her of the curse, so she can fulfill her destiny. Then he can leave town and search for his son. "I should go greet them."

He then stumbles and falls down.

"Right now she is off looking for her boyfriend who is preparing a birthday party for her," Mary says. "The only place you're going right now is to bed."

"But..." Marco says and then realizes she is right. It wouldn't be a good idea to meet the savior or his boy, if that is who her boyfriend is, when he is drunk. He has waited eighteen years another day won't kill him. "You're right."

Mary helps him to his feet and sees him off to bed, with Marco blissfully unaware of how hard his road ahead is going to be.


	9. The Perfect Birthday

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this chapter before the episode 'The Queen is Dead', so my portrayal of the death of Snow's mother and Snow's dislike of birthdays is wrong. I will also not be including any of Bae's adventures in Neverland, since in my story he came directly to our world from Fairy Tale Land. I did pick up one thing from 'The Queen is Dead' I've decided to use, but that won't be for a long while toward the end of the story. Also, someone pointed out to me that I made a mistake in regards to the Ogre War draft age in one of my previous stories. I've gone back and corrected it. (I only changed two sentences and it doesn't really affect the rest of the story.)

Neal walks through town, trying to decide on the perfect thing to do for Emma's birthday. The first thing he has to do is find her a present. He walks through main-street looking for the perfect place to buy a present for Emma when he finds Mr. Gold's pawnshop. He hasn't been in pawnshops in a while. He used to visit them frequently, mostly fencing items for his partner before his partner turned to violent crimes and Neal left him, and he figures that the shop will have something that Emma will like for a reasonable price.

He walks into the shop to find a young woman around his age standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry but we're closed," the girl says.

"But the sign says open," Neal says.

"I'd really like to help you..." she says and then trails off, "You're Neal Cassidy."

"Yes that's me," Neal sighs. When he decided to settle down, he never figured he'd become a town hero on his first day here. "Let me guess you saw my picture in the paper."

"No...well yes," the woman says. "I was at town hall last night. I saw what you did for the mayor. You were really brave."

"Thank you," Neal says, uncomfortable with someone praising him. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Isabella Gold," the woman says. "I'm the town librarian. My husband owns this shop."

"When will he be back?" Neal asks.

"Not for a while," Isabella says. "He had some errands to run."

"I'll just have to go elsewhere to get my gift, then," Neal says.

"A gift?" Isabella asks. "For your lady friend?"

"Yes, it's her birthday today," Neal answers.

"Well then, pick out what you like and I'll give you a good price for it," Isabella says. "I'm sure my husband won't mind."

"Thank you," Neal says, and stops when he sees the spinning wheel in the corner.

"Unless your girlfriend has a weird hobby, I don't think she'd like an antique spinning wheel," Isabella says.

"No," Neal says, recovering. "It's just my father had a spinning wheel like that. I haven't seen one outside TV shows since I left home. Where did it come from?"

"I don't know," Isabella says. "As I said, my husband runs this shop and he acquires items from a variety of people. I could ask him or you could wait until he comes back."

"No it's okay," Neal says. "It just brought back some memories, that's all."

"Okay, so what are you looking for?" Isabella asks.

"I want something that says that I love her," Neal says. "Something that says she is cared for and will bring a smile to her face."

"An engagement ring, perhaps?" Isabella asks.

Neal is stunned for a moment. "I love her and I want to be with her forever, but I think it may be too soon to talk to her about marriage," he says. "We just decided to settle down. I don't want to put too much on her all at once, perhaps for her next birthday."

"I understand," Isabella says. "I moved things a little too fast when pursuing my husband and it scared him away from me for a period of time. Sometimes it's best to move slowly."

Isabella resumes searching the shop along with Neal, until Neal spots an elegant necklace, covered in beautiful white and blue stones shaped like snowflakes with a glittering swan in the center of it.

"Do you like that?" Isabella asks.

"It looks beautiful," Neal says. "How much is it?"

"Five hundred," Isabella responds, "but I'm sure my husband won't mind if I give you a 10% discount."

"I wonder who this belonged to," Neal says as he takes out his check book to pay for it.

* * *

Thirty-Six Years Ago

It is Snow White's sixteenth birthday and she is nervous. Today is her first royal birthday ball, announcing her eligibility to be dated. Princes and dukes from several kingdoms are here hoping to court her and she has no idea what to do.

Regina comes to her and looks her over.

"You look beautiful," Regina says.

"Thank you," Snow says, "but I feel really nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about," she says, smiling. "You're going to win the heart of more than a few young princes and noblemen and with any luck one of them will win your heart as well." _Then I can rip out his heart in front of you, laughing, so you know how it feels._

"Thank you," Snow says.

"Your father has something to give you before the ball," Regina says. "I have some things to attend to, so don't be nervous."

"Hello sweetheart," her father says, walking into the room. "You look especially lovely today."

"Thank you," Snow says.

"Before you go out there, I have a present for you," King Leopold says.

"But you already gave me my present," Snow says.

"This isn't from me," her father replies. "It's from your mother."

"A present from Mom?" Snow asks feeling tears in her eyes.

"When she learned she was dying, she had this made and told me to give it to you before your first ball," he answers, handing her a box. Snow opens it up to find the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen.

"It's gorgeous," Snow says, looking at the last gift from her mother in awe. Covered in beautiful white and blue stones shaped like snowflakes with a glittering swan in the center of it the necklace is stunning.

"The blue stones were mined in your mother's kingdom and the white stones are from ours," Leopold says. "So you have something from both of us whenever you wear it. As for the swan, your mother didn't tell me why she chose that, only smiled and asked me to ask you about it when you came of age."

Snow smiles as she remembers why she chose a swan. "It was when I was four and King George was visiting our castle for extended negotiations. His kingdom had fallen on hard times and he was hoping for a better trade treaty. You told mom it might be a good opportunity for us to visit her home kingdom."

"Yes I remember that," Leopold says with a shudder. The negotiations didn't go well and since then there hadn't been much official contact between their two kingdoms. Prince James didn't even respond to the invitation he sent for Snow's birthday, he just got a message back saying that James was off dealing with a reported sighting of a giant. When he read that, he scoffed, everyone knew giants were extinct. They could have at least tried come up with a better excuse.

"So we went to visit her brother and his new bride, Princess Odette," Snow continues.

"Ah yes," Leopold says. "Everyone knows she has been nicknamed the Swan Princess, but nobody would tell me why."

"Well it seems that an evil sorceress was planning to put a spell on Uncle Derek that would make him think he was in love with her, but while she was preparing her spell, he fell in love with Odette," Snow explains. "The spell wouldn't work if he was already in love, so she created an enchanted ring, one of a set. The ring the sorceress wore would allow her to transform herself into a perfect copy of the person wearing the other ring, which would transform that person into an animal of the sorceress' choosing."

"That's awful," Leopold says.

"So to make a long story short, she managed to trick Odette into putting the ring on and transformed her into a swan," Snow says. "Eventually Derek discovered the duplicity, killed the sorceress, destroyed her ring and restored Odette."

"That still doesn't explain why she chose a swan for the center of the necklace," Leopold says.

"Well once Odette had removed the ring, she gave it to her chief wizard for safe-keeping," Snow says. "The wizard determined the spell forcing it to remain on the wearer has been removed, but it would still turn whoever wore it into a swan. When a new threat to their kingdom emerged, Odette used the ring to transform herself into a swan again to spy on the enemy. When Odette told me this story, I wondered what it would like to be a swan. I sort of took the ring and tried it on. I was a swan for nearly ten hours before mom found me. She was frantic, but I was so young, I just laughed and asked if I could have my own ring."

"Well, I can see why your mother never told me that story," Leopold says after a long silence. "I'm wondering if I should have my wizard check to see if this has any magical properties."

"Don't be silly," Snow says, putting the necklace on. "It's just her way of reminding me not to forget to have fun. Now I have a ball to attend."

* * *

Present day

"I don't know who it belonged to," Isabella says. "My husband asked if I would like it once."

"Why didn't you take it?" Neal asks.

"My husband offers me every piece of jewelry that people sell him," Isabella says. "This necklace is beautiful, but I took one look at it and knew it was destined for someone else and it looks like I was right."

"Okay, that takes care of the present," Neal says. "Now I just have to think of where to take Emma for her birthday."

"Why not take her out on a picnic?" Isabella suggests. "There's a lovely spot out near the lake that my husband takes me to every week. It's the perfect spot for a birthday lunch. You can go to Granny's and she can make a few things for you."

"That's a great idea," Neal says.

Isabella writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to Neal. "Here are the directions to the lake," she says. "I hope you and your girlfriend will find happiness in Storybrooke and please stop by the library one day."

"I'll do that," Neal says, deciding that he likes the young woman. He'll definitely mention her to Emma since he thinks she'd get along great with her. If magic existed in this world, he would have definitely thought that someone had cast a spell to make up for how crappy both his and Emma's lives had been up to this point.

Neal quickly walks over to Granny's diner and when he explains what he wants Granny is happy to oblige. A half-hour later, he emerges from the diner carrying a basket full of food to go look for Emma. He doesn't have to look far. When he looks to his left, Emma is running toward him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Emma says.

"Sorry I just finished preparing for your birthday," Neal says.

"Really?" Emma says, and then notices the picnic basket. "A picnic?"

"Yes," Neal says, nervously. "If you don't like the idea we could do something else."

"No I think it's a wonderful idea," Emma says. "Let's go."

A few minutes later, they are at the lake, marveling at its beauty.

"It's beautiful," Emma says as Neal spreads a blanket on the ground and sets the food out.

"So did anything interesting happen to you while I was preparing for your birthday?" Neal asks.

"I got a job," she says excitedly.

"You did?" Neal asks.

"Yeah," Emma says, and then sobers. "The mayor offered me a job as her secretary."

"You don't sound too enthused about it," Neal says.

"No, I am," Emma says. "It's just that in an unhappy coincidence I have the same name and birthday as her daughter. Someone kidnapped her a year ago, just hours after she was born. The mayor's husband, the former sheriff was injured and has been in a coma ever since."

"That's awful," Neal says.

"I know," Emma says, "and the woman is so heartbroken. She would have made an excellent mother. The kind I wish I had when I was a kid."

"So I suppose you don't want me taking that deputy job now, huh?" Neal asks.

"No I think you should if you want to," Emma says. "Thinking about what happened to her, made me realize that the world needs good people. Despite your being a thief, you're a good person and what you did yesterday was really brave. I think being a deputy would be good for both you and the town."

"Okay, then I'll do it," Neal says, surprised that he doesn't even have to think about it. He feels he owes something to this world after all he stole.

"There is a condition, though," Emma says. "The mayor says that we'd have to have study sessions and get our GEDs."

"Sure no problem," Neal says, although he is a little worried because he never attended school in this world. "Okay, enough heavy talk. I'm starving. Let's eat."

They proceed to eat the food Granny made for them, which consists of fried chicken, some sandwiches, potato salad, lemonade, and a birthday cake.

"Make a wish," Neal says, lighting the candles on the cake.

Emma immediately blows the candles out, wishing their lives will continue on their current path, and they can stay in this town happily forever.

"Now it's time to open your present," Neal says, handing her the gift-wrapped box.

"It's been a long time since someone gave me a present," Emma says, as she removes the wrapping paper. When she sees it, she lets out a gasp.

"Do you like it?" Neal asks.

"I love it," Emma says. "It looks like it's something out of a fairy tale, but I'd expect something like this to be worth millions."

Neal laughs, considering he is someone out of a fairy tale. "I don't think they're real diamonds, just an imitation."

"But they look so real," Emma says. "Even if they are imitation, it still must have been expensive."

"Well it did cost some money, but you deserve it," Neal says. "From now on, I'm going to treat you like a fairy tale princess."

He leans in to kiss her unaware that she is, in fact, a fairy tale princess.


	10. First Day on the Job1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: When I first posted Chapter 3, I listed Belle's curse name as Melody, but then I decided to change it to Isabella, which is Belle's more popular curse name in the fics I read. I've since corrected it, but am posting it here again for those who read Chapter 3 before I revised it. just to avoid confusion. I originally planned on going back and re-editing the chapters with Belle's official curse name when it was revealed, but I don't really like the name Lacey and so I'm sticking with Isabella.

Emma awakes the next morning to find Neal beside her. She is still getting used to the novelty of sleeping in a real bed when there is a knock at the door.

"Emma, Neal, it's time to get up," Granny says.

"Is waking people up a part of your job?" Emma asks.

"I just wanted to remind you that the mayor expects you at her office by 9 to start your new job," Granny says.

"Okay," Emma says. She's reluctant to get out of bed but excited to be starting her new job. "Come on Neal."

Neal begins to stir. She really tired him out last night. Neal leans in to kiss her.

"You're incorrigible," Emma says, pulling away after a minute. "I don't have time for that now. We have to get dressed and then go get breakfast. I have to start work today and you should go see Ruby and let her know that you've decided to accept her job offer."

"Okay," Neal says as Emma goes to the closet to get dressed.

"Oh no!" Emma says. "I don't own any suitable clothes to wear to work. What am I going to do?"

"It's 7:30 now," Neal says, checking the clock. "We can hurry to Granny's and then find out if any clothing stores around here open before 9. If so you can grab an outfit before you have to be to work."

"Good idea," Emma says.

They quickly finish dressing and rush to Granny's diner. Upon entering the diner, they find it is very busy with the breakfast rush and that several waitresses are taking orders.

"Hey, have you seen Granny?" Neal asks one of the waitresses.

"She's where she is every day at this time," she responds, "taking breakfast down to her granddaughter at the sheriff's office."

"Ruby is Granny's granddaughter?" Emma asks in surprise.

"I guess so," Neal says. "She must have forgotten to mention it."

"What about Amelia? Is she here?" Emma asks.

"She's in the back storage area," the waitress answers.

Emma and Neal walk into the back area to find Amelia talking to a pretty, Chinese girl. They are momentarily stunned as she leans in to give the girl a passionate kiss on the lips. After a minute, they break apart and the Chinese girl notices them and quickly rushes off.

"Who was that?" Neal asks.

"That's my girlfriend Michelle," Amelia says, and then pauses. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No," Emma and Neal say in unison.

"That's a relief," Amelia says. "Some of the people in this town can be judgmental. My close friends don't mind, but some of the older, more conservative people find it disturbing"

"It doesn't bother me at all," Emma says.

"Me either," Neal says. "I'm pretty open-minded."

"So how did you two meet?" Emma asks.

"She was there for me after my father lost his business and my fiancé left me," Amelia says. "He tried to hit on her, and we bonded over how much of a jerk he is. Then one night to my surprise she kissed me and I found it was a much more passionate experience than it ever was with Christopher."

"So what does she do?" Neal asks.

"Well she was in the army and she was very brave," Amelia says. "She won the Congressional Medal of Honor for saving two medics in her unit after her helicopter was shot down by rebels in some foreign county, whose name escapes me at the moment."

"Wow she sounds amazing," Emma says.

"She is," Amelia says, "but she's a bit shy about public displays of affection."

"So is she still in the army?" Neal asks.

"No she retired after her last tour," Amelia answers. "Now she works at the library as a security guard."

"Why does the library need a security guard?" Emma asks.

"In truth it probably doesn't," Amelia says, "but Mr. Gold, the librarian's husband, became a bit paranoid after the mayor's baby was kidnapped. He's the richest person in town and donated a lot of money to the town after our former mayor all but bankrupted us, with the conditions that the library would be immune from all budget cuts and they hire Michelle as a security guard."

"But doesn't she find the work boring after being in the army?" Neal asks.

"No, not really," Amelia says. "The kidnapping of the mayor's daughter was shocking to her as well and while it's unlikely the kidnappers will return to Storybrooke, she still feels like she's accomplishing something protecting the kids that frequent the place. Also the librarian, Isabella is Michelle's best friend."

"I met Isabella yesterday at her husband's shop," Neal says. "She seems like a very nice person."

"She is," Amelia says. "She manages to see the best in everyone, even Mr. Gold, who has a reputation of being a bit of a tyrant. But there's no doubt he truly loves her and acts like a completely different person whenever she's in the room with him."

"Amelia your break is over," a waitress shouts. "We need your help. We're swamped out here."

"Sorry, I have to go," Amelia says.

"Wait, we wanted to ask you if you know if any clothing stores are open yet," Emma says. "I'm supposed to start my new job today and need appropriate clothing."

"You can go to Lucy's Clothing Store," Amelia says, running off. "It's two blocks over."

After eating a quick breakfast, Emma and Neal head out of the diner.

"You want me to come with you?" Neal asks.

"You know anything about women's fashion?" Emma asks.

"No not really," Neal answers.

"I'll be fine," Emma replies. "You can head down to the sheriff's office and talk to Ruby about that job position."

"Okay," Neal says, kissing her quickly. "I love you have a good day at work."

"I love you too," Emma says. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Half an hour later, Emma arrives at town hall wearing a new business suit.

She enters the building and to her surprise, the interior looks completely undamaged. She walks over to the mayor's office to find Mary talking to an older gentleman wearing a tool-belt.

"Good morning," Mary says, looking at her outfit. "You look sharply dressed for your first day of work."

"Thank you," Emma says, looking around. "This building sure doesn't look like it was in a fire two days ago."

"The fire was mostly contained to the mayor's office," the man says. "The fire department was able to put it out pretty quickly otherwise the whole building could have burnt down. As it was, all that was needed were some minor repairs, some new furniture, and a new coat of paint."

"This is Marco," Mary says. "Marco, this is Emma."

"Pleased to meet you," Marco says, although Emma senses that Marco is looking at her a bit strangely.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you on the first day here, but we have a lot of work to do," Mary says. "The computer in my office was completely destroyed, and all my back-up files were on my laptop and that was destroyed during the fight with Roger the One-Handed. We're going to have to completely rebuild the computer files from the paper records in the basement."

As she says this, a pretty, young woman walks into the building and Marco immediately flinches, as if something had happened between the two of them.

"Regina, are you okay?" Mary asks concerned.

"I've just been having bad dreams for the last few nights," Regina says.

"About what?" Mary asks, concerned.

"About..." Regina says, and then trails off.

"The kidnapping?" Mary guesses.

"Yes," Regina says.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary asks.

"I'll talk to Archie about it later," Regina says. "I don't want to add to your troubles."

"Of course," Mary says smiling. "You know, it's weird. Last night was the first time since someone took my Emma that I didn't have a nightmare and for some reason I can't quite explain I feel better than I have in ages."

Marco watches this exchange with great interest. He didn't know Mary offered Emma a job. From her comments about feeling better, it would seem that on some level she knows that this Emma is her daughter. That along with the town clock moving again must mean that Emma's very presence here is weakening the curse, but he now knows that her boyfriend is not his son. He saw a picture of this Neal Cassidy in the paper and he looks nothing like his son. The fact that Pinocchio is not here confirms Marco's worst fears. The system must have separated his son and Emma, which probably means she knows nothing of her true heritage or destiny. It is up to him to convince her of the truth.

"Marco, are you okay?" Regina asks in concern.

"Just tired," Marco says. "I've been having bad dreams about the kidnapping as well."

"I see," Regina says. "Maybe you should talk to Archie too."

"I will," Marco says, and then turns back to Emma. "It is a pleasure to meet you. We must have lunch sometime."

"Of course," Emma says, watching as the old man leaves. She fully intends to stay away from him as much as possible. While she senses the old man doesn't mean her any harm, she still feels weird about the way he looks at her.

"Regina has volunteered to help us rebuild the destroyed computer files," Mary says. "Are you any good with computers?"

"I'm excellent with computer systems," Emma says. "Before I dropped out of high school I had a 4.0 grade point average."

"You did?" Mary asks, surprised. "Why did you drop out?"

Emma considered not telling her, but for some reason some part of her tells her, she can trust this woman. "My last foster parents were real jerks," Emma says, telling her everything that happened on her last birthday, except for the part about her being a thief. When she is finished, Mary is speechless.

"How awful," Regina says. "Doesn't the foster care system have any checks and balances in it?"

"I asked myself that many times," Emma says, "and the answer I came up with is no."

"Well," Mary says, trying to come up with something to say. "You can't change the past. All you can do is look forward to the future."

"I am," Emma says. "Life has been awful for me in the past, but Neal has been so good to me and everyone I've met in town is so nice."

"With the exception of Roger the One-Handed," Mary says.

"I don't know why everyone insists on calling him that," Regina groans. "I know he lost his hand, but calling him Roger the One-Handed makes it sound like he's a villain in a bad Batman comic."

"Well you have to admit that he acts like a villain from a bad Batman comic," Mary points out.

"True," Regina admits. "Well let's get to work. Those computer files aren't going to rebuild themselves."

* * *

Five hours later, the trio is still working on retyping all the information from the paper files into the computer system. Emma looks in dismay at how little they've done and how much they have left to go.

"There must be a hundred boxes here and we've barely finished the first one," Emma says. "This will take months."

"I know," Mary says, dismayed, "and we have to have it finished in time for the yearly budget review in the last week of September."

"At our current rate, we won't be done until mid-November," Regina says, "and I have to start school in two weeks."

"We need more volunteers," Emma says.

"You're right," Mary says. "Anyway it's way past time for lunch, let's head to Granny's and we can think about who we can get to help us."

"Sounds good," Regina says.

They head over to Granny's diner and find they have indeed missed the lunch rush and there are only a few other people in the diner.

"Emma," Granny says, calling her over, "you missed Neal by a couple of hours."

"I'm surprised he didn't call me," Emma says, only now realizing that he hadn't.

"He wanted to, but I explained that the town hall computer systems and the back-ups were completely destroyed and that you were probably swamped," Granny says. "He said he didn't want to disturb you on your first day at work, and for you to call him at the sheriff's office when you get off."

"Sheriff's office?" Regina asks in surprise. "What's he doing at the sheriff's office?"

"Ruby offered him a position as deputy for his quick thinking at the town hall," Mary says.

"And you're okay with that?" Regina asks surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mary asks confused.

"Well it's just that David..." Regina says, trailing off.

"Oh that's right," Emma says. "Your husband was sheriff before Ruby. I didn't think..."

"Don't worry about it," Mary says, "either of you. I haven't given up on David recovering, but even if he wakes up today, he won't be able to return to work for months and Ruby needs the help."

As she says this, an older gentleman with a cane walks in.

"Good morning Madame Mayor," Mr. Gold says. "Mrs. Mills. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine," Mary says.

"And you are?" Mr. Gold asks Emma.

"Don't you already know?" Emma asks.

"Yes, but I prefer to have introductions done in person, rather than by rumor," Mr. Gold says.

"Emma Swan," she says, extending her hand.

* * *

Eighteen Years Ago

"I still don't like you doing this," Belle says. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong," Rumplestiltskin says. "I spent centuries planning this."

"But what will I do when you're gone?" Belle asks. "What if Regina finds me?"

"Regina still thinks you're locked up," Rumplestiltskin says, "and she's too busy preparing her curse to waste time and effort getting through my defenses."

"But I'll miss you," Belle says.

"And I you, my love," Rumplestiltskin says, "but I've already explained why I'm doing this it's the only way I'll ever find my son."

"I know, but are you sure the Snow and James' daughter will be all right?" Belle asks.

"I'm sure," Rumplestiltskin says.

"But what will happen to her?" Belle asks.

"I don't know for certain," Rumplestiltskin says, looking a bit disturbed. "Telling the future is difficult at the best of times and this new land's lack of magic is clouding my vision, but she should be fine. The Blue Fairy has already located an enchanted tree that can protect two from this curse, so even if Snow has the child before the tree can be readied, at least one of her parents will be able to accompany her."

"Are you sure?" Belle asks. "What if the curse hits before the tree can be readied?"

"I spent centuries designing this curse," Rumplestiltskin says, "and while this lesser curse is more benign and riskier than the one I originally planned to use, I wouldn't leave something like that to chance."

"I know," Belle says.

"Now this is important," Rumplestiltskin says, handing Belle a chipped teacup.

"The teacup I chipped," Belle says. "I can't believe you kept it."

"Of course I kept it," Rumplestiltskin says. "It was all I had left of you when I thought you were dead."

"But why give it to me now?" Belle asks.

"It's a powerful symbol of our love," Rumplestiltskin says. "As such it is one of the few objects that will retain its magical powers in this new land. I've enchanted it with a spell. Once I've learned the unborn child's name I will use a magical type of ink I've hidden on myself to write her name so I'll remember it. When this child comes to Storybrooke and tells me her name of her own free will, it will break the curse on me at once so I can help her with her quest to break the curse on everyone else."

"What about me?" Belle asks.

"That's where the enchantment comes in," Rumplestiltskin says. "Once I finish my task, this cup will glow bright gold. Once that happens, you'll have to drink a cup of tea from it. You must do it within an hour of the enchantment's activation, so keep it on you at all times. It will glow so bright, that it will waken you at once just in case you're sleeping at the time. Then when I remember my true self in the other world, I will give you another cup of tea in this new world, which will restore your memories."

"And if I mess up?" Belle asks afraid.

"Then you'll have to wait a few more months for the curse to be broken on everyone to get your memories back," Rumplestiltskin says, "but I don't think I can wait that long."

"And we'll be able to kiss in this new land?" Belle asks.

"Yes my love," Rumplestiltskin promises.

"I'll be sure to guard this cup with my life," Belle says.

"One more thing," Rumplestiltskin says, hesitating. He then takes out a scary looking dagger.

"What is that?" Belle asks fearfully.

"This is the only thing capable of killing me," Rumplestiltskin says. "I used it to kill the previous Dark One. It can also summon me from wherever I am, no matter what spell is holding me."

He places the dagger in Belle's hand. "This hasn't been out of my possession once in over three hundred years," he says. "If your life is in danger, you can use it summon me, but only if you're in danger. If I leave that cell than all my centuries of planning will be ruined and I will have to start again."

"Then why risk it?" Belle asks.

"Because I value your life more than my plan," Rumplestiltskin says. "I can start from scratch if I have to, but there is no way to bring back the dead, at least not in a way that you'll want to live."

Belle begins to question him on that, but then thinks better of it. "I won't let the cup or the dagger out of my sight and I'll only use it if I absolutely have to."

"Well I'm off," Rumplestiltskin says. "I'll see you again in a few months and with your full memories in twenty-eight years."

* * *

Present day

"Emma, what a lovely name," Mr. Gold says, and then checks his watch. "I'm so sorry, but I just remembered I'm supposed to meet my wife for tea. I'll have to chat some other time."

He turns to leave the diner.

"Wait you forgot the rent money," Granny says.

"I'll pick it up later," Mr. Gold says, hurrying off to his car. "I'm really in a hurry."

"That was odd," Granny says. "Not once since I've known him has he missed a rent payment."

"Yes that is odd," Regina says, "and did you see the way his whole demeanor changed when Emma introduced herself."

"He probably just doesn't want to miss his date with his wife," Emma says, although she does think she saw something strange come over Mr. Gold when she said her name. Then she decides to ignore it. For the first time ever, she has a home and she isn't going to let some strange looks from a couple of old men ruin it for her. "Anyway, I'm starving. Let's eat."


	11. First Day on the Job2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those wondering when Neal will meet his father, it won't be for at least eight more chapters. I have the next four chapters already written, and I have it planned exactly how I want the two to meet, but I have some more plot points to go through first.

After leaving Emma at the diner, Neal makes his way to the sheriff's office to find Ruby at her desk doing some paperwork.

"Good morning, Neal," Ruby says. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine," Neal says.

"So have you given any more thought to that job I offered you?" Ruby asks.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Neal answers. "I've decided to take it."

"Ah excellent," Roger says from inside the jail cell. "It wouldn't be sporting to kill an unarmed man and now I know exactly where to find you when I get out."

"Don't let him get to you," Ruby says. "He won't be going anywhere."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," an unfamiliar voice says.

"Albert Spencer," Ruby says disdainfully. "I see you're still representing this piece of scum."

"Watch your tongue, young lady," Albert says, "or I'll bring you up on charges for slandering my client."

"Oh lighten up Albert," Roger says. "I can take a few friendly insults. You should concentrate on getting me off on these trumped-up charges."

"Trumped-up charges?" Ruby exclaims outraged. "We have multiple witnesses to your attempted murder of the mayor, and your fingerprints on the bomb that could have burnt down town hall. Not to mention the attempted murder of the district attorney."

"All of which will be dismissed at my court hearing tomorrow," Roger says. "Have you got my bail ready?"

"Um, actually that what's I'm here to tell you," Albert says nervously. "One of the alleged witnesses is Isabella Gold. She spoke to her husband, and to put it mildly, he was enraged. As a result, he's refusing to post your bond. I'm trying to get the money together from other sources, but the judge posted it at two million, so it may take a while."

"Ah, well I suppose I can stomach a day or two in this cell," Roger says, his tone light, but his face full of worry. He then glares, leeringly at Ruby. "At least I have a room with a view. Would you care to join me, my dear sheriff?"

"In your dreams, sicko," Ruby says.

"You couldn't handle my dreams," Roger says.

"Are there any objections to me gagging him?" Ruby asks Albert.

"That may be in his best interests," Albert mutters, and then catches himself. "I mean absolutely not."

"Is there anything else?" Ruby asks.

"No, not at this time," Albert says. "I'll be back."

"How did that guy ever get elected mayor?" Neal asks as he watches Albert leave.

"I don't know," Ruby says. "Anyway, we need to start your training. Now you said you had some experience with a bow. Do you have any experience with guns?"

"No," Neal says. "I don't really like guns. I've only ever touched one my friend showed me once."

* * *

Seven Years Ago

Neal has been living on the streets of New York City for about a year now. He's introduced himself as Neal enough times that he is finally starting to think of himself as Neal instead of Bae, but he still slips up occasionally and uses his real name.

For the past five months, Neal has been living in an abandoned apartment building with five other street children, the oldest of them is now nineteen, but has been on the streets since he was seven. His name is Richard, and he is very jaded. He is an experienced pickpocket, and started to teach Neal how to choose rich marks. People whose wallets they can steal without hurting them. His rule is to avoid robbing lower class people because having their wallets stolen will cause them more grief and they don't have that much money to begin with.

Before he met this group, Neal was surviving mostly by eating food thrown out by restaurants and occasionally shoplifting from corner stores. This type of thievery makes Neal very uncomfortable, but he is tired of eating garbage and tired of being alone. He almost considered going into the foster system a couple of times, but from the stories he heard, he thought he would take his chances on the street. Besides, he hasn't been in this world long enough to perfect his cover story. He knows that if anyone questions him, at length his story will fall apart, and he will have no choice but to tell the authorities the truth about himself. He also knows if that happens, instead of foster care they will put him in a psychiatric facility.

The sound of the door opening and Richard entering the building with one of the kids he brought on his latest raid brings Neal out of his thoughts.

"Welcome back," a girl of thirteen, named Lana says. "How'd it go?"

"Great," the kid says. "We got five hundred dollars."

Neal looks at Richard, who looks unimpressed.

"What's wrong?" Neal asks.

"Five hundred dollars is nothing," Richard says. "It'll last us less than a week. I'm tired of all this scrounging around and living in this dump. I say it's time we go for a big score."

"What do you mean?" Neal asks.

"I mean it's time we go for a big score," Richard says, pulling out two guns.

"Those are guns," Neal says, while Lana immediately goes for one.

"Cool, what are we knocking over?" she asks, looking the gun over. "A bank?"

"No," Richard says, while Neal is a little disturbed about a thirteen-year old girl being so eager to take a gun and talk about robbing a bank. "I've been studying armored car movements for the past few months. I've figured out the perfect time to rob one. It should be carrying a couple million. We'll all be set for life."

"But the guards on that car will have guns too," Neal says, taking the gun away from Lana, before she hurts herself. "It's way too dangerous."

"It'll be fine," Richard says, pulling out some tranquilizer guns. "These should knock the guards out. The guns are just in case anything goes wrong."

All the kids except for Neal begin talking excitedly.

"What's wrong, Neal?" Lana asks.

"This is wrong," Neal says. "Picking pockets and shop-lifting is one thing, but this is armed robbery. I won't be a party to it."

"Is that your final answer?" Richard asks.

"It is," Neal says.

"Very well," Richard says, and before Neal knows what's happening, Richard fires the tranquilizer gun at him. Neal looks at Richard in shock as he drops the gun and feels himself begin to lose consciousness. "Sam, Riley, tie our coward up. We can't risk him alerting the cops. Once we have the money, we'll let him go. His refusing to join us just means more for the rest of us."

* * *

When Neal regains consciousness, he finds that they have indeed tied him up and left Sam, the youngest member of the group, to guard him.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks.

"I'm fine," Neal says. "How long was I out?"

"About sixteen hours," Sam says. "Richard got really powerful tranquilizers for the guards."

"They can't go through with this," Neal says. "You have to let me talk to Richard."

"It's too late," Sam answers. "After you were knocked out, they went over the plan for eight hours, and then went to sleep. They left to rob the armored car about fifteen minutes ago."

"You have to stop them," Neal says. "They're just pick-pockets, they're not professional thieves. Attempting to rob an armored car will get them killed."

"Nothing I say will stop them," Sam says. "Besides Richard's plan has a real chance of succeeding and then I'll be rich. I'll have a couple hundred grand at least."

Neal starts trying to get loose. "Stop trying to get free," Sam says. "Even if you manage to escape this second, you're too late to stop them and don't worry, you've been good to me. I'll give you a hundred grand out of my take, no matter what Richard says."

"I don't want the money," Neal says. "My parents didn't raise me to be a thief. I steal only what I have to, so I can survive."

"Oh, a moral thief," Sam says. "And where are your parents now? They abandoned you, the same as the rest of us."

Neal flinches at the reminder.

Just then, Riley comes running in.

"Where are the others?" Sam asks.

"There are no others," Riley says, untying Neal. "You were right, Neal."

"What happened?" Neal asks a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Richard's plan failed," Riley says. "The tranquilizers missed, and Richard resorted to using the guns. He killed one guard, and the second guard killed him. Then the police showed up and there was a major shoot-out. I was the only one who got away."

"We have to go help Lana and Tom," Sam says.

"There's nothing we can do to help them," Riley says. "When I left, I saw Lana and Tom were hit, how badly I don't know. I saw the paramedics taking them away in an ambulance, but if they survive, they'll most likely talk. We need to split up and get out of the city."

Neal thinks about saying something, but knows it will be pointless. He tried to get Richard to stop his plan and now Richard is dead, and Lana and Tom might be dead as well. He can only hope that Sam and Riley will learn a lesson from this.

By the next day, Neal has traveled south to New Jersey. When he checks the paper, he finds the attempted robbery is front-page news. As he feared, both Lana and Tom are dead, in addition to two guards, a policeman, and a passer-by caught in the crossfire. He vows on that day that he will never touch a gun.

* * *

Present day

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks.

"It's just that some friends of mine were killed because of gun violence," Neal says.

"I understand," Ruby says, "but I'm afraid regulations do require you to carry a gun. You don't have to worry, though I've only ever had to fire it in the line of duty once."

"All right," Neal says, relenting.

"You'll have to qualify on the shooting range, but we'll begin that next week," Ruby says, as she hands Neal a book. "First, you need to get up to speed on the town's rules and regulations. Read this and let me know if you have any questions. I have to start my morning patrol."

"What if someone calls?" Neal asks.

"All calls are routed to my patrol car," Ruby says. "Once you're up to speed, I'll expect you to take calls, but for the first week it'll all be training."

Ruby walks out the door, but after a second, she comes back. "Almost forgot," she says, taking something out of a cabinet. She hands Neal a pair of handcuffs, a walkie-talkie, a Taser, and a badge. "If you need anything contact me on the walkie-talkie. The Taser is for use on any unruly citizens such as Roger."

"Hey," Roger says, from the cell.

"Well that's everything for now," Ruby says, ignoring him. "It's good to have you aboard."

"Thank you," Neal says.

* * *

By noon, Neal reads over half the book of procedures and finds most of it is straightforward. For the most part, Roger remains silent and Neal takes to glancing at the cell every fifteen minutes or so to make sure he's still there.

"Hey," Ruby says as she enters the station. "Anything happen?"

"Nothing," Neal says. "What about you?"

"Everything was quiet on my patrol," Ruby says. "You want to break for lunch?"

"Sure," Neal says. "Wait, what about him?"

"We don't have the budget for a full-time jailer," Ruby says. "We have the cell covered with alarms and hidden cameras, which I can check from my laptop. We also have a tracking monitor on him. He won't be escaping from this jail."

Fifteen minutes later, Neal and Ruby arrive at Granny's restaurant. Patrons pack the place with the lunch rush in full swing.

"Hello Grandma," Ruby says.

"Hey Granny," Neal says.

"So I hear you accepted the deputy position," Granny says. "I hope my granddaughter isn't running you ragged."

"Not yet," Ruby says. "Right now I'm just having him read the handbook. Tomorrow I'm planning on taking him out on patrol so he can get used to the town and what's expected of him."

"That's good," Granny says. "You'll find that there isn't a lot of crime around here, especially now that Roger the One-Handed is behind bars."

"Hey, have you seen Emma?" Neal asks, looking around.

"No, she hasn't come in yet," Granny says.

"I should probably call her," Neal says.

"She's probably just busy at work," Granny says. "The computer system at town hall was completely destroyed in the attack along with the back-up, so she's probably helping to rebuild it."

"Oh," Neal says. "Well I don't want to interrupt her, her first day at work, so I'll just meet her when she's done."

"So what will it be?" Granny asks.

"The usual," Red says.

"I'll try that too," Neal says.

"Okay," Granny says. "It'll be about fifteen minutes."

Neal and Ruby are heading over to a booth when a man wearing a doctor's coat walks in.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Whale," Ruby says.

"Hello Ruby," Dr. Whale says, "and you must be Neal, her new deputy."

"That's me," Neal says, sighing. Apparently, everyone in town now knows who he is.

"Not used to being famous, are you?" Dr. Whale laughs. "Don't worry in a few weeks, the excitement of your arrival will calm down."

"That's good to know," Neal says.

"Anyway, since you now have some help, I wonder if you would be willing to reconsider that date." Dr. Whale asks Ruby.

"You never quit, do you?" Ruby asks.

"Never," Dr. Whale says.

"Then I accept," Ruby says. "Two weeks from today, once I'm done training him."

"Really?" Dr. Whale asks.

"Really," Ruby says seductively, "and I hope you have something special planned. Who knows you might just get lucky."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have plans to make," Dr. Whale says, and then leaves the diner.

Once he's gone, Ruby laughs.

"What was that about?" Neal asks.

"Oh, we've had a game going on for a few years," Ruby says. "There was electricity between us immediately when we met, but I wasn't ready to date yet. He keeps asking me out, and I keep stringing him along. But I finally decided it's been long enough and I should see if there's anything between us."

Neal is about to ask a question when Amelia brings out their food. When she puts the food in front of him, Neal stares at it in disbelief.

"That's your usual?" he asks stunned. In front of him is a two pound hamburger, a large plate of fries, mashed potatoes with gravy, a side salad, a chocolate shake, and a piece of apple pie with whipped cream. "How do you eat all this and maintain that figure?"

"I have a high metabolism," Ruby laughs. "Granny always says I have the metabolism of a wolf."

"You must have to eat all that," Neal says. "I'll be lucky to finish half of it."

"I'll finish whatever you don't eat," Ruby says as she begins to devour her lunch.

Neal just stares at her, wondering if this is some kind of joke, but upon seeing Ruby eat decides that it isn't. He just stares at her, still unable to believe she could eat all that and still maintain, her figure.


	12. Tea Time for Two

Isabella is in the library, helping a bunch of students with the last of their summer homework when the phone in her pocket begins to vibrate. She quickly checks the caller ID and finds that is her husband.

"Hello, darling," she says.

"Belle," her husband says, and then corrects himself. "Isabella."

"Yes?" Isabella answers, wondering why her husband called her Belle and why the name feels so familiar.

"I need you to come home immediately," he says.

"Why, is something wrong?" she asks.

"I just need help with a certain matter," he replies.

"I'm kind of busy here at the moment," Isabella says. "Can it wait until later?"

"No," he says. For a moment, his voice turns harsh with desperation, but he quickly resumes speaking in a gentler tone. "I'm afraid it's a time sensitive issue. I'm sure Mu...Michelle will be able to handle things until you get back. It will only take a few minutes."

"Are you all right?" Isabella asks. "Something about you sounds different."

Her husband is silent for a minute and Isabella can almost hear him thinking about how to respond, something she's never known him to do before. For a second, she panics wondering if something happened to Ashley. She's wanted a daughter for so long, but has never been able to get pregnant. She will be devastated if something happened to the baby. She has already finished decorating the nursery.

"I'll explain it to you when you get home," he says.

"Okay," Isabella says, nervously as she hangs up the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Michelle asks.

"I'm not sure," Isabella tells her friend. "Can you handle things here for a few hours? My husband needs me at home, some kind of emergency."

"But I'm not ready," Michelle says, panicking.

"How can you face down five terrorists armed with missile launchers all alone and yet be afraid of baby-sitting a dozen six years old for an hour?" Isabella teases.

"I'm not good with people," Michelle says.

"Which is part of the reason you took this job, to improve your social skills," Isabella says. "Now it's time to put them into practice."

"Okay," Michelle says nervously.

"You'll be fine," Isabella says, shaking her head at Michelle's nervousness. "If things get really out of hand, call Amelia."

"Okay," Michelle says, turning to the children as Isabella leaves.

* * *

As soon as Rumplestiltskin leaves the diner, he quickly calls Belle. He wonders how Belle could tell something was different about him from only a few sentences, but just chuckles to himself. Belle knows him better than anyone else does.

Once he finishes talking to Belle, he races back to his house, checking his watch every few minutes. He only has an hour to restore Belle's memory before the spell on the cup fades. He remembers the cup is in their china cabinet at home. He quickly finds it and sees that it is indeed glowing bright gold, which means that Belle did indeed follow his instructions. He quickly brews a pot of tea and pours it into the cup just as Belle enters the house.

"I'm home," Isabella says. "What's so urgent?" she asks, and then trails off when she sees the cup. "Why is that teacup glowing gold?"

"All will be explained," Rumplestiltskin says. "All you have to do is take a drink from this cup."

"I'm not drinking anything from a cup that's glowing bright gold," Isabella says, fearfully. "It could be radioactive. We need to get to the hospital."

"It's not radioactive," Rumplestiltskin says. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Isabella says.

"Then trust that I'd never hurt you," he says. "You need to drink from this cup."

"Okay," Isabella says as she nervously takes the cup, "bottoms up."

She then gulps down the tea in one sip and remembers.

* * *

Eighteen Years Ago

Belle wakes up with a start. She has awakened in this dank cell every day for the past two years. Sometimes Regina comes to torture her, trying to get information on Rumplestiltskin, but no matter what Regina does to her, Belle will not betray her love. It doesn't matter that he rejected her she still loves him and will never betray him. Not that she has much information that will prove useful, but still something that she thinks is trivial may allow Regina to destroy him. She looks down at her arms to see the scars that mar her body, only to find them gone.

"What?" Belle asks, as she looks around the room. She is no longer in the dank cell that she has grown accustomed to, but in her suite at Rumplestiltskin's castle. The one he gave her after he said that he had experiments to run in the dungeons, and that she would no longer be able to stay there. She is also wearing a new nightdress, rather than the tattered ruins of her dress.

She is wondering what is going on, when there is a knock at the door.

"Enter," Belle calls, automatically. She feels the breath knocked out of her as Rumplestiltskin enters the room.

"Hello," Rumplestiltskin says his tone gentler than she ever remembers it.

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle says. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No, you're not," Rumplestiltskin says. "Are you all right?"

"I appear to be healed, but how?" Belle asks.

"Magic," he answers simply. "Regina's guards, they didn't…" he begins to ask, but is unable to finish the thought.

"No, Regina tortured me but she never crossed that line," Belle answers.

"That's a relief," Rumplestiltskin says. If Regina had done that to Belle, he would have torn her to pieces, no matter what it would have meant for his plans for finding his son.

"You saved me?" Belle asks.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin says.

"But, why now?" Belle asks, finding herself angry. "Why did you wait so long? Why did you let her have me for two long years?"

Her tone shocks Rumplestiltskin. Not once in her all time at the castle, did he ever hear her get mad. Not unless he counted the day, he let her go.

"I'm so sorry," Rumplestiltskin says. "Regina told me you were dead and when my magic couldn't find you, I believed her. I should have tried harder, should have known she would do this to you."

"But why save me?" Belle asks. "After all you don't love me."

"I do love you," Rumplestiltskin says.

"You do?" Belle asks, shocked that he would admit it so easily.

"I spent two years thinking you were dead," Rumplestiltskin says. "They were worse than any years I spent in this dark castle. After I thought you dead, I told someone you were a brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness."

"But you still chose your power over me," Belle says.

"That's not entirely true," Rumplestiltskin says. "I once told you if you came back I'd tell you how I lost my son. I still owe you that story."

"What does losing your son have to do with choosing your power over me?" Belle asks.

"Everything," Rumplestiltskin answers. "I was once a normal man, but to save my son I had to kill the previous Dark One. As a result, I inherited his powers and his darkness. My son wanted me back as I was and he found a magic bean that would take us to a land without magic, where the Dark One could not exist."

Belle is silent as Rumplestiltskin begins to look more human than he ever has before.

"We were supposed to go to this land together, but at the last second I changed my mind," Rumplestiltskin says. "I was afraid. The portal was open and my son was falling through, but I was too much of a coward to let go of my power. My son fell through the portal and it closed behind him. By the time I came to my senses it was too late, there was no way to go after him."

"Oh, Rumple," Belle says.

"I vowed that day I would do nothing else, love nothing else until I was reunited with my son," Rumplestiltskin continues. "There were no other magic beans, and all other methods of realm travel only allowed travel between two magical realms not between magical and non-magical realms."

Rumplestiltskin pauses to catch his breath. "I was told the only other way to get to that land was to create a powerful curse. That would allow me to travel to this land without magic, and arrive there in a time where my son would still be alive. I spent centuries developing this curse, and I've finally completed it, but I need my power to finish it and ensure that Regina casts it so I can make it to this new realm and find my son."

He then proceeds to explain exactly what the curse will do, and how he modified it to save Belle. After he finishes, Belle is silent for a long while.

"So that's why you stopped me from breaking your curse," Belle finally says.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin answers. "I love you, but I have to find my son."

"But a curse that will engulf the entire land," Belle asks, "isn't there another way?"

"If there was, I would take it," Rumplestiltskin says, "but this is the only way I can get to that land in a time where my son is alive. If you hate me for this I'll understand."

"I don't hate you," Belle says.

"Then I have a question for you," Rumplestiltskin says, then gets down on one knee and pulls out an elegant ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Belle says with joy and runs over to kiss him, only to have Rumple pull away. "We still can't kiss, can we?"

"Not in this land," Rumplestiltskin says, "but in the land without magic, we can kiss all you want."

* * *

Present day

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin asks, hesitantly.

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle says and then kisses him with passion, just as she wished she could have done all those years ago. She remembers kissing him under the curse, but somehow now that both of them have regained their memories, the kiss is sweeter. "It worked."

"Did you ever doubt it would?" he asks.

"Well there were some moments during those long nights alone in your fortress," Belle says, "but Emma, she was orphaned. I thought you said the wardrobe took two."

"It did," Rumplestiltskin says, looking disturbed. "Something must have gone wrong. Maybe Regina's soldiers intercepted them before Snow or Charming made it to the wardrobe. I was counting on Emma knowing about the curse, so she could break it."

"What happens now?" Belle asks.

"I saw clearly that Emma breaks the curse, but the details are vague," Rumplestiltskin replies. "Somehow we're going to have to convince her of the truth."

"What about her boyfriend, Neal?" Belle asks. "You said no one from outside our world would be able to enter this town."

"It must be because he was with Ms. Swan," Rumplestiltskin answers. "That must have allowed him to penetrate the barrier."

"But what will happen when he learns we're all fairy tale characters?" Belle asks, worried.

"That's for him to decide," Rumplestiltskin says. "I'm sure if he loves Ms. Swan he won't care. Still, it would be best for me to avoid both him and Emma for the time being until I decide the best way to convince her of the curse's existence."

"I still feel so sorry for her," Belle says, "growing up all alone with no parents."

"I know," Rumplestiltskin says. "It was my fault my boy was all alone too. I'll understand if you hate me for what I've done."

"I could never hate you," Belle says. "You were doing what you thought you had to, to find your son. But still I wish there had been another way."

"Me too my darling," Rumplestiltskin responds. "Now shouldn't you be getting back to the library?"

"Mulan will be fine without me," Belle says, and then her tone turns suggestive. "But for now, I think we should work on doing all the things we couldn't do back in our world. I made quite the list during your imprisonment."

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Rumplestiltskin says, as he follows her to the bedroom.


	13. Study Session

"Well I think that's enough work for today," Mary says, once they complete the second box of files.

"Thank goodness," Emma says. "My fingers are starting to cramp."

"I'm sorry to put you through this on your first day here," Mary says apologetically. "Hopefully the volunteers Regina rounded up will help us."

"It's no problem," Emma says. "I'm happy to help. It feels good to be working."

"I'm glad to hear it," Mary says. "Let's go to Granny's, my treat."

"So are you still up for that study session tonight?" Regina asks. "I promise you won't have to do any typing."

"Sure I'm up for it," Emma says.

The trio leaves the building and find Neal waiting out front.

"Neal," Emma says, running to him and kissing him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Neal says.

"Ah, young love," Mary says. "I hope you know how lucky you are."

"I do," Neal says.

"Good, because if you ever hurt her, I'll have to track you down and kill you," Mary says, not sure where this protective feeling is coming from.

"Duly noted," Neal says with a chuckle.

"We were just heading over to the diner for dinner," Regina says. "You want to join us?"

"I'm not really hungry," Neal says, "but I'll join you."

"Why aren't you hungry?" Emma asks.

"Well I went out to lunch with Ruby during break..." Neal begins.

"And you made the mistake of ordering the same thing she did?" Mary asks.

"Yes," Neal says with a slightly rueful smile.

"I don't get it," Emma says confused.

"You would if you ever saw her eat," Mary says. "She has a super-high metabolism. She eats whatever she wants and never seems to gain an ounce."

"Yeah, before she started eating I thought she was playing a prank on me," Neal says.

"Anyway after dinner I thought we could go to the library to start studying for our GEDs," Emma says.

"Sounds good," Neal replies.

* * *

An hour later, Neal, Emma, Regina, and Mary are heading to the library, joined by Amelia, whose shift at the diner is over. When they get there, they find Michelle restacking books. Michelle's face lights up when she sees Amelia

"Hey, Michelle," Amelia says, leaning in to kiss her. The kiss quickly heats up, and Neal coughs loudly when it looks as if the kissing might lead to something unsuitable for a public place.

"Sorry," Michelle says, blushing.

"Is Isabella still here?" Regina asks.

"No she left earlier in the day, her husband had some kind of emergency," Michelle says. "She hasn't come back or called, which isn't like her."

"Weird," Mary says. "We ran into her husband earlier at the diner and he was acting strangely too."

"I wouldn't worry," Amelia says. "You can ask Isabella about it tomorrow."

"What brings you here?" Michelle asks.

"It seems neither Emma or Neal finished high school, so we're going to help them prepare for their GEDs," Regina answers.

"I see," Michelle says. "Well I can help you with that."

"I thought you were just a security guard," Neal says, confused.

"That's my official title," Michelle says, "but I also function as assistant librarian. To tell the truth there isn't that much security work to do here. I do standard patrols and sweeps for bombs, but that doesn't take long."

"Bombs?" Emma asks in surprise. "Who would want to bomb a library?"

"Roger the One-Handed," Michelle answers.

"He tried to bomb the library?" Neal asks in shock.

"No he tried to bomb the police station," Michelle says.

"Yeah, but we could never prove it was him," Mary adds.

"I don't believe this guy," Neal says, shaking his head in bewilderment. "How is it he was never arrested until now?"

"He's very careful," Regina says, "and he has a very good lawyer."

"I think we've gotten off track here," Mary says. "Let's start the study session."

Michelle goes to get a couple of GED practice books from the shelves.

"We'll begin with a verbal quiz to determine your strengths and weaknesses," Mary says. "Regina you can take Neal and I'll take Emma."

The two groups head to different tables to begin the quiz. Regina and Mary quiz Neal and Emma on a variety of subjects including history, science, math, English, and critical thinking. An hour later, they're finished.

"How'd it go?" Michelle asks, as the group reconvenes at the center table.

"Emma was excellent," Mary says smiling. "She got every question right."

"How'd you do?" Emma asks Neal and then notices his face.

"Well...his critical thinking was off the board and his English wasn't bad," Regina says. "His history could use some work, but his math and science were awful."

"What was the last grade you completed in high school?" Mary asks.

* * *

Seven Years Ago

Neal now finds himself in the city of Trenton, New Jersey. It is very different from New York City, it is still a busy place, but not nearly as busy as New York. After the deaths of Lana, Tom, and Richard, he decides it might be a good idea to stop his life of crime. He should start thinking about the future.

He'd read some basic histories of this land, so he wouldn't be completely confused when people talked to him, but he knows he is still severely lacking in his understanding of this world's customs. He needs to attend a school here, but that requires him to have a parent or guardian.

He is pondering his dilemma, when he sees a nearby paper: _School overcrowding still a serious problem, Lack of resources forces students to sit on floor share books_.

"Hmm, that could be good for me," Neal says aloud. "If the schools are overcrowded, I may be able to sneak in without anyone noticing me. It won't count as far as this world's records are concerned, but I'd still get the knowledge."

He puts his plan into action the next day. He sneaks into the local high school and attends several classes without anyone noticing him. This is his first time attending a school in this world and he finds the experience very different from his school back home. There they only taught a child math pertaining to managing their accounts. If they went into a specialty trade then a mentor taught them anything else they needed to know.

They taught Social Studies and history in his world as well, and it seems here at least there isn't much difference between his world and this one. Kingdoms still battled each other for resources, over religious differences, and because of the occasional delusions of men who craved more power.

As for science, there was nothing comparable to it in his world. It is as foreign to him as learning about fairies and dark wizards would have been to a child from this world.

He was almost through the day, when someone finally noticed him in PE.

"I haven't seen you here before," the teacher says, looking at his clothes. "What's your name?"

"Bae," Neal says, deciding not to give the name on his ID. "Bae Green."

"Bae Green, huh?" the man says. "You're not on the class list, and you look like you've been wearing those clothes for days."

"Um, I just..." Neal begins to stutter.

"I think you're a homeless kid who decided to come to school for a free lunch," the teacher says. "I think I need to contact the police and see about placing you in foster care."

Neal quickly runs off. "Stop him," the teacher says, chasing after him.

Neal runs for an hour, and doesn't stop until he's far away from the school. _Well, so much for attending school_, he thinks. _I'd better get out of New Jersey in case he contacted the police. Maybe I'll have better luck in California_.

* * *

Present day

"I didn't attend high school," Neal says, figuring his one day doesn't really count. "I lived on the streets after my father abandoned me."

"I didn't know," Mary says, apologetically.

"That's okay," Neal says. "That's part of what Emma and I bonded over, our bad parents."

"Well it looks like Emma doesn't really need that much preparation," Mary says, wondering why she felt a surge of guilt when Neal said Emma had bad parents. "She could probably take the test today and pass with flying colors. You on the other hand need some help."

"I know," Neal says, looking ashamed.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Emma says. "You didn't have a chance to attend high school, I'm sure if you had you'd do just as well as I did."

"I doubt it," Neal says. "You're much smarter than I'll ever be. I saw that box of awards you kept in the car and stared at when you thought I wasn't looking."

Emma blushes.

"It's okay," Neal says. "I might not ever get up to your level of education, but I'll work hard and pass that test."

"That's the spirit," Regina says, "sort of."

"Well it's been a long day, so let's all head home for the night," Mary says.

"Right," Emma says, and then stops in surprise. "Oh, I never told Neal about the apartment."

"What apartment?" Neal asks.

"I still have a lease on my old apartment," Mary says. "I kept it for sentimental reasons, but haven't really used it in years."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't feel right accepting your charity," Neal says.

"It's not charity," Mary says. "If you take it, I expect a rent check including a security deposit and first and last months' rent."

"Well in that case, let's check it out," Neal says, causing both Emma and Mary to laugh.

* * *

Half an hour later, the four of them arrive at Mary's old apartment.

"It isn't much," Mary says as she unlocks the door, "but I came over and cleaned it the other day, so you can get the full effect. My old furniture is still in it, so you don't have to go out and buy new things."

Emma looks around the place, thinking it looks very homey. "It's perfect," she says. "What do you think Neal?"

"I like it," Neal says, "and if you want it, then it will be perfect."

"I guess we'll take it," Emma says.

"Excellent," Mary says. "It's $700 a month. Electricity and water are included, but you'll have to pay for the phone. So with first and last months' rent and the security deposit, it will be $1,800."

"That's fine," Neal says, taking out his check book.

"Put your check book away," Mary says. "I'll have the lease drawn up in the morning and you can give me the check then."

"Okay," Neal says, putting it away. "When do you think we can move in?"

"You can move in now if you want," Mary says. "Something told me that you'd take it, so I already had the electricity and water turned back on and I can call Granny and she can have someone bring your things over."

"That's not necessary," Emma says. "We can get them ourselves."

"It's no trouble," Mary says. "Well, we'll let you get acquainted with your new apartment. Emma, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Mary and Regina leave the apartment. Neal goes over to Emma and is surprised to find tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks, concerned.

"It's nothing," Emma says. "It's just that everything is so perfect, I sometimes fear that this is all a dream. I've never had a family or anyone I can count on and now I have a perfect boyfriend, a job, friends, and a place of my own. It's all happening so fast."

"I know," Neal says. "I gave up hope of ever finding what I was looking for too."

"You know I told Mary that I didn't believe in fate, but maybe I was wrong," Emma says. "It must have been fate that I decided to steal that car and that led us to this town."

"I know," Neal says.

Emma then leans in to kiss Neal. "What do you say we make love in our new bed?" she asks.

"I thought you'd never ask," Neal says and then lifts Emma up and carries her to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks.

"Carrying you over the threshold," Neal says as he enters the bedroom.

"That's for married people and you're supposed to carry the person through the front door," Emma protests.

"Don't ruin the moment," Neal says as he puts Emma down on the bed. As Neal slowly starts to undress his girlfriend, he wonders if life can get any better than this.


	14. Therapy Sessions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Regina is at least ten years older than Snow in Fairy Tale Land, but for story purposes I'm going to make it so that the curse gave Mary and Regina memories of being the same age and being in the same grade in school. They both look to be the same age, so they won't find it odd. Also, I know therapists aren't supposed to discuss their cases with other people, but I needed Archie to talk to Marco for plot purposes.

Regina feels nothing but joy as she walks triumphantly into Snow and her precious Charming's castle. She feels nothing but joy as she sees Snow cradling the limp form of her husband. Snow finally knows how it feels to have everything she loves ripped from her.

"Why are you doing this?" Snow asks.

"Because this is my happy ending," Regina says as the dark curse envelopes the castle.

"Where are we going?" Snow asks in terror.

"Somewhere horrible," Regina answers, "where the only happy ending will be mine."

Then, the black engulfs her, laughing gleefully at the look of terror on the face of her enemy.

Regina wakes up from her nightmare, sweating. She's been having the same dream for the last four days. Every time it ends the same way. The dream is so terrifying she's starting to have trouble sleeping and the hatred she feels for Mary Margaret in the dream seems so real. The mere thought that she could ever hate her best friend, the one who had shown nothing but kindness to her and suffered more tragedy than she cares to think of is horrifying to her.

She immediately picks up the phone and dials Archie.

"Hello," Archie's groggy, voice mumbles over the phone.

"Archie, this is Regina," she says.

"Regina, it's two in the morning," Archie sighs after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, but I had the dream again," Regina says. "I'm scared. It's getting so I can't close my eyes."

"All right, meet me at my office first thing in the morning," Archie says.

"I can't, today's Saturday and I'm supposed to meet Emma and Neal at nine for their study session," Regina says.

"I'll come in early," Archie says. "Will 7:30 work for you?"

"That will be fine," Regina says.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Archie says and hangs up.

Regina goes back to sleep, hoping she won't have any more dreams.

* * *

Archie arrives at his office at 7:30 to find a haggard looking Regina waiting for him.

"Regina, are you okay?" Archie asks.

"I had another dream after I called you," Regina says. "This one was of my mother. She was torturing me."

"Well Cora can be a bit domineering at times," Archie says. "Let's go inside."

Once they are in the office, Archie instructs Regina to take a seat. "So tell me about this latest dream."

"It's the same one as before, only it was much clearer and felt so much more real," Regina says. "I'm an evil fairy tale queen and Mary is Snow White. In it, Snow or Mary has just given birth, and I've sent my soldiers to kill the child. When I get to Snow White's castle, I discover my soldiers have stabbed her husband and the child is gone. I feel nothing but happiness at the pain on Mary's face and I can feel the hatred in my heart."

Archie pauses for a minute, and Regina can tell he's disturbed. "Feeling responsible for a loved one's tragedy is a normal response. You wonder if you could have done anything to prevent it and it makes you think you're to blame, even though you couldn't have done anything," he explains.

"But..." Regina says, noticing his pause.

"I'm concerned about the emotions you say you're feeling," Archie says. "The normal response would be for you to feel guilt and concern over the tragedy. The fact that you say you felt hatred and joy at the misfortunes that befell Mary are not standard responses. If I didn't know you better, I would say you harbored some sort of resentment toward your friend."

"I don't," Regina protests, "Mary's been my best friend since we were kids, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"I know," Archie says, "but these types of feelings wouldn't just spring up out of the blue. There would have been signs before, which I'm sure someone would have noticed."

"What does it mean?" Regina asks.

"I'm not sure," Archie says, looking troubled. "I'll have to consult my journals to see if there are any cases similar to this. In the meantime, I'm going to give you some pills that should help you sleep without having dreams."

"Thank you doctor," Regina says. "You've always been such a good friend to me."

"That's what I'm here for," Archie says.

"Well I have to get going," Regina says. "I don't want to be late for the study session."

Regina is worried as she leaves the office. Archie looked very concerned, which may mean there is something seriously wrong with her.

* * *

Archie is looking through old case files, trying to find some diagnosis that would match the symptoms Regina mentioned. He's been working on it for hours now and not having any luck. He is so absorbed in his research he almost doesn't notice Mary enter his office.

"Good afternoon, Archie," Mary says, with a smile.

"Good morning, Mary," Archie says. He looks up at the mayor and is shocked to see that she has a genuine smile on her face, not the fake one she's been putting on for the past year. "Where have you been?"

"I've been with Emma, helping her study for her GED," Mary says.

"Emma?" Archie asks, shocked.

"You must have heard about the two people who just moved here," Mary says. "Neal saved me from the attack by Roger the One-Handed and Emma is his girlfriend."

"I didn't know her name was Emma," Archie says, kicking himself for not paying more attention earlier when Regina told him about helping Neal and Emma study for their GEDs.

"Yes and you'll never guess what," Mary continues. "She has the same birthday as my Emma."

"Really?" Archie asks, starting to become concerned.

"Yes and I offered her a job as my secretary," Mary says. "She's really bright and if it weren't for some bad circumstances she probably would have graduated at the top of her class."

"What sort of circumstances?" Archie asks.

"Her parents abandoned her when she was a baby and she grew up in foster care," Mary explains. "She was bounced around from home to home, but still maintained a 4.0 GPA. Unfortunately, the last foster parents she had were criminals and that led her to run away at 17. It's such a tragedy she has so much potential, but it seems like she hasn't let those hardships dampen her enthusiasm for life. She has such a bright spirit."

As she continues to sing Emma's praises Archie is convinced it's not healthy for her.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "I know that look and it means something's bothering you."

"It's just…Do you hear the way you're talking about her?" Archie asks.

"What about the way I'm talking about her?" Mary asks.

"You offered her a job without an interview and you're heaping loads of praise on her," Archie says. "I'm not saying she doesn't deserve praise for overcoming the obstacles in her life, but the way you talk about her, it's as if she's your daughter and not a complete stranger."

"And what's wrong with that?" Mary asks defensively.

Archie pauses for a second. "Mary, she's not your daughter," he says gently.

"I know that," she answers, though her voice lacks conviction. "My daughter would only be a year old."

"The way you say that doesn't sound convincing," Archie says. "I fear that you may be substituting this new Emma for your own daughter. She's a motherless daughter and you're a daughterless mother. You might be transferring your love for your daughter onto this Emma."

Something about his words makes Mary feel unreasonably angry with her therapist and friend.

"I know Emma is not my daughter," Mary says, although she can tell her words lack conviction. "I'm just trying to help her out. As a mother who's had her daughter taken from her, I can sympathize with her pain and how hard her life must have been."

Then, Mary storms out of the office, leaving Archie feeling worried about the mental health of yet another of his closest friends.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Marco knocks on his door for their usual lunch.

"Hello, Archie," Marco says, greeting his friend, and then noticing the look on his face. "What's wrong, and where's Mary Margaret? Shouldn't she just be finishing up her session?"

"She stormed out in the middle of it," Archie says.

"Why?" Marco asks, concerned.

"Well, you know the new girl in town, Emma?" Archie asks.

"Yes," Marco says. "Mary made her, her new secretary."

"Well apparently this Emma has the same birthday as her Emma," Archie says.

"Yes I knew that," Marco says, "quite the coincidence."

"It is," Archie says.

"What's that?" Marco asks, noticing the stack of papers by the printer with a black and white photo of Emma on it.

"Information on Emma Swan," Archie explains. "I hate to say it, but for a minute I thought she might be a con-artist out to swindle Mary Margaret."

"What!" Marco asks shocked. "How could you think such a thing?"

"Come on, an orphaned woman with the same name and birthday as Mary's daughter arriving in town the day before the anniversary of the day she was kidnapped," Archie explains. "You have to admit that's a little fishy."

Marco can't believe his friend is saying such a thing, but he has to remember that Archie is still under the curse, and has no idea that Emma is in fact Mary's daughter. "And what did you find?"

"Her story checks out," Archie says. "She is who she says she is."

"That's good," Marco says.

"I'm not so sure," Archie sighs. "Some part of me was hoping she was a con woman."

"Why?" Marco asks, stunned.

"Because of the way Mary was talking about her," Archie says. "The way she was praising Emma, it was like she was talking about her own daughter. I'm afraid she might be transferring her feelings for her own Emma onto this one."

This news delights Marco, who knows Emma is Mary's daughter. It must mean that Emma is indeed beginning to break the curse and that Mary knows, at least subconsciously, that Emma is her daughter. However, he can't tell Archie that. "Perhaps they can help each other heal," he suggests.

"Perhaps," Archie says.

"Is there something else troubling you?" Marco asks.

"It's Regina," Archie answers.

"What about her?" Marco asks.

"She's been having disturbing dreams the past few nights," Archie explains.

"What sort of dreams?" Marco asks.

"She's been dreaming that she's an evil queen and that Mary Margaret is Snow White," Archie explains. "In it, Regina orders her soldiers to kill Mary's husband and kidnap her child."

As Archie explains this, Marco feels his heart stop. Emma's being here is breaking the curse on Regina too. If she remembers who she is, before Snow, it will be a disaster.

"But what concerns me, are the feelings she says she experiences during the dream," Archie adds. "Regina told me she feels hatred toward Mary and joy at her suffering. She was really disturbed by them."

"I can see why," Marco says. He has no doubt that Regina is suffering over her dreams, at least for the moment. Regina's persona in this town is that of a kind, generous, caring woman. The exact opposite of what she was in their land. If her true memories are returning, then eventually there will come a point where her true self will overtake her cursed self and when that happens, it could be a disaster.

"I'm sorry, but I have some more work to do here," Archie says. "You'll have to have lunch without me today."

"Of course," Marco says, turning to leave, thinking that he will have to start keeping a close watch on Regina again. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	15. Mother-Daughter Bonding

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I made-up the Rainbow Rose, a Fairy Tale Land flower that came over when the curse hit. Also, just to avoid confusion, this chapter takes place one week after the last one.

Emma wakes up to her second Saturday in Storybrooke feeling very relaxed. Her first full week at work was uneventful, except for one thing, halfway through the week they discovered something that made all their hard work redoing the computer files pointless. Mary ran into Isabella at lunch on Wednesday, they got to talking and she remembered that Mary had given her husband a copy of the town's records when she became mayor so he could go over the financial mess that the previous mayor had left for them.

A quick call to her husband confirmed that he still had the files on his computer. It was about a year out of date because his services were no longer necessary once Mary got the town back on stable footing, but it still meant they only had to input about two boxes worth of papers rather than the hundred they were looking at. They would have been done except that they started with the older files first. Emma tried not to let it get to her that this information rendered six days of work moot.

"I can't believe that all that work you did was unnecessary," Neal says.

"Well, that's the way it goes," Emma says. "Mary's coming over at 9 am to give me a tour of the town. Do you want to come?"

"No, I have to go to the sheriff's station," Neal says. "Ruby's going to take me out to the shooting range to teach me how to fire a gun."

"Okay," Emma says, pausing for a minute.

"What's the matter?" Neal asks.

"Well, I just realized that you're going to be spending a lot of time alone with Ruby," Emma says.

"And?" Neal asks, confused.

"Well, Ruby is a very beautiful woman and I'm sure she's more experienced than I am," Emma explains uncertainly.

"That's what's bothering you?" Neal says, laughing. "Don't worry you're the only one for me."

"But don't you find Ruby sexy?" Emma asks, and then notices his hesitation. "Why don't you want to answer the question?"

"Because there's no good answer," Neal says. "If I say no, you'll say I'm lying. If I say yes, you'll get upset."

Now Emma laughs. "That's an honest answer," she says, feeling a little better. "I'm sorry, I'm just so used to being abandoned I'm still having trouble accepting that someone would want me."

"Emma, I want you and no one else," Neal says.

"How much do you want me?" Emma asks, suggestively.

"Now, who's incorrigible?" Neal asks, laughing.

Twenty minutes later, they've made love twice and are about to go again when someone knocks on the door interrupting them.

"Emma," Mary's voice calls. "Are you ready?"

"Just a minute," Emma answers, hurrying to get dressed.

"Emma, you can't leave me like this," Neal says, frustrated.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Emma says. "I promise."

She leaves the bedroom, closing the door on a still naked Neal, and greets the woman who is both her boss and rapidly becoming the best friend she ever had.

"Good morning," Emma says with a bright smile.

"Good morning," Mary says, then pauses and examines Emma's face. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No," Emma says beginning to blush bright red.

"I knew it," Mary says. "You can't hide things from me, you just had sex."

Emma is silent for a moment.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Mary says. "Come on we can talk about it over breakfast."

They drive over to Granny's diner in silence and order breakfast.

"How could you tell?" Emma finally asks.

"I recognized the look on your face," Mary says. "You're still at that stage of the relationship where you make love whenever you can."

"Yeah, I just can't seem to get enough of him," Emma says.

"So dish, tell me how he is in bed," Mary says in a low tone.

"He's excellent," Emma says. "I don't have that much experience to go by. I only slept with two guys in high school when I was 16. I had a reputation for being hard to get, which made me desirable to some of the jocks. I wasn't stupid, I knew they only wanted me so they could brag to their friends, but I was going through a sort of rebellious period and was tired of being known as a goody-two shoes."

"I know what you mean," Mary says. "I also had a bit of a rebellious phase, although I was a bit of a late bloomer. I didn't have mine until I was eighteen. I got a Goth haircut and a nose ring."

"You with a nose ring?" Emma asks, laughing.

"Yeah, I know," Mary answers. "It didn't last long."

"I can't picture you as a Goth," Emma says. "You might look cute with a short haircut, but your long hair looks much more beautiful."

"Thanks," Mary says. "It took a while to grow it back after I got it cut. Sometimes I still toy with cutting it short again, but haven't been able to bring myself to do it."

"I think you should keep your hair long," Emma says. "Anyway, where were we?"

"You were telling me about these two guys you slept with in high school," Mary says.

"Yeah, I slept with the first one during second semester," Emma says. "It was okay, but nothing like the fireworks I was expecting."

"And the second one?" Mary asks.

"It was during spring break," Emma replies. "I thought that the letdown I felt was just because your first time was supposed to be painful, so I decided to seduce the football quarterback. He was supposed to be a stud in bed."

Mary groans. "Let me guess he was a dud," she says.

"How'd you know?" Emma asks.

"Almost all people who have a reputation of being a stud in a sack spread the rumors themselves," Mary says. "They're only concerned with themselves and their own reputations."

"You sound like you speak from experience," Emma says.

"You're not the only one who made a mistake with a football quarterback in high school," Mary replies.

"Good to know," Emma says. "He was awful. He was only concerned with his own needs and didn't care about mine at all. After that I swore off men, until I met Neal."

"Tell me all about him," Mary says eager to hear about Emma's life.

"He's amazing in bed," Emma says softly. "He's very considerate of my needs and gives me multiple orgasms every time."

"Well that's because you love him," Mary says. "Having sex with someone you love makes it all the sweeter. The first time I made love with my husband, it was like nothing I ever experienced."

Suddenly, Mary looks a little sad.

"Maybe we should change the subject," Emma says. "I don't want to make you unhappy."

"No, the attack doesn't make me as sad as it used to," Mary says. "Since you've shown up I feel a lot of my misery leaving me. I know it isn't logical, but somehow I know my baby is happy." She pauses. "Archie tells me that I'm transferring my love for my missing baby to you, does that make sense?"

"Some," Emma says. "I took one semester of psychology and I do have the same name and birthday as your daughter."

"But do you think it's right?" Mary asks. "Archie says I'm substituting you for my daughter."

Emma pauses, trying to find the right words. "I've only known you for a little over a week but you're everything I ever wished for in a mother," she admits. "I didn't have a lot of good foster parents growing up, and only a few of them ever came close to being as caring as you are. I don't mind if you want to adopt me psychologically, but I am concerned about what's it's doing to your state of mind."

"The FBI told me that their theory was that someone kidnapped my daughter and sold her to a wealthy couple who couldn't have their own child," Mary says. "Before I didn't want to think about it, but now I kind of hope it's true. It means that wherever she is, she will be loved even if I never see her again."

"I hope that's true too," Emma says, "but I still hope you find her one day."

"Thank you," Mary says.

"There is one other thing I want to know," Emma says. "You're friends with Ruby, right?"

"Yes, Regina, Ruby, and I were best friends in high school," Mary says. "The three of us were inseparable."

"Well is she...experienced sexually?" Emma asks.

"Very. Before she graduated college she had a bit of a reputation as a flirt," Mary says. "She was considered quite a catch, but unlike the football quarterback, her sexual prowess was well earned."

"Oh," Emma says quietly.

A light bulb snaps on above Mary's head. "You're worried she might go after Neal?" she suggests. "You don't need to, she never went after anyone in a committed relationship, and she's not as much of a player as she was in school. Besides I've seen the way Neal looks at you, he's absolutely head over heels in love with you."

"I know, but I'm scared," Emma says. "I've never been in love before and I don't know what I'd do if he left me and from the way he knows just where to touch me, he's obviously very experienced with women and sometimes I feel like I'm just fumbling around."

"What you need is some self-confidence," Mary says, "and if you're worried about being inexperienced, I can tell you about a few tricks Ruby taught me when I was courting David. There's one that will guarantee he won't even look twice at another woman."

"Really?" Emma asks intrigued.

"Really," Mary says. "This is what you need to do."

* * *

A half-hour later, Mary, and Emma finish breakfast and leave the diner,

"And that really works?" Emma asks, as they get into Mary's car.

"Every time," Mary says. "The first time I used it on David he was so overwhelmed it knocked him out for twelve hours."

"Then I'll have to try it out on Neal tonight," Emma says. "So where to next?"

"Well, I thought since it's such a nice day we could go for a hike in the woods," Mary suggests. "The scenery around here is really breathtaking."

"That sounds like fun," Emma says.

"Have you ever gone nature hiking before?" Mary asks.

"Once when I was ten," Emma says. "I lived in the big city all my life and going out to the country was amazing. For some reason I felt so at home there."

As they arrive at the edge of the woods that same feeling Emma felt when she was ten comes back even stronger than before, the sense that she belongs in the forest rather than the big city.

"Good afternoon ladies," a handsome looking man greets them.

"Good morning Graham," Mary says. "Emma this is Graham, the head of our animal shelter and wildlife preservation committee. Graham, this is Emma Swan, my new secretary."

"Pleased to meet you," Graham says. "So what brings you here today?"

"I thought I'd take Emma out on a sight-seeing tour," Mary says.

"Well it's a good day for it," Graham says. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, we should be fine on our own," Mary says.

"Very well," Graham says. "I have work to do, there's been reports of someone setting bear traps in the forest."

"I didn't know there were bears in this forest," Mary says, confused.

"There aren't," Graham says. "The bear-traps have notes on them reading _Release Roger the One-Handed before these bear traps become people traps_."

"What does that mean?" Emma asks.

"I have no idea, but these are the old jaw-trapped bear traps which are illegal and extremely dangerous," Graham says. "I think I've found them all, but you should still be careful. I've contacted Ruby and she said she was going to try to put surveillance on Roger's most loyal cohorts as soon as she's done training her new deputy."

"Do you think they'll try anything?" Emma asks, fearing for Neal's safety.

"I doubt it," Graham says. "Without Roger leading them, they're just a bunch of disorganized malcontents and Roger's not allowed communication with anyone except his lawyer."

"That's good to know," Emma says.

"Well I have work, to do," Graham says. "Have a pleasant afternoon."

"We will," Mary says.

They start walking with Emma taking in the scenery all around them.

"You like the scenery?" Mary asks.

"It's beautiful," Emma says. "When I was younger, I used to dream of living in a forest and riding horses every day."

"I've been meaning to ask you before you left high school what did you want to do with your life?" Mary asks.

"I wanted to go into government, believe it or not," Emma answers. "I saw how broken the foster care system was and thought I could do much better. It seems silly now."

"It's not silly," Mary says. "Besides now you're in politics."

"As a secretary," Emma replies.

"You're only eighteen you have your whole life ahead of you," Mary points out. "Being the secretary of a mayor is the perfect way to learn about the workings of politics. I have no doubt one day you'll succeed in whatever you want to do. Maybe you'll even be mayor."

"Thanks," Emma says, surprised to find tears in her eyes. "It's been a long time since someone told me I'd succeed."

"What about Neal?" Mary asks, startled.

"He doesn't count," Emma says. "Before we came here, we were barely surviving."

"Well then, maybe you should rethink your opinions on fate," Mary says.

"I think I am," Emma says.

They continue walking, talking about their pasts, hopes, and dreams finding they have very similar tastes.

"You like hot chocolate with cinnamon?" Emma asks, surprised.

"It's been my favorite drink since I was little," Mary says. "My mother used to make it for me."

"It was my favorite drink too," Emma says, and then notices a strange flower. "What's that?"

"It's a Rainbow Rose," Mary says in awe.

"I've never heard of it," Emma says.

"Almost no one has," Mary says. "It's supposed to be a myth, there have only been a handful of reported sightings of it, and none have ever been proven."

As the flower blooms, Emma can see that it has eight petals each a different color: red, blue, purple, yellow, green, orange, pink, and white. Suddenly, it starts glowing as if illuminated by magic.

"How's it doing that?" Emma asks. "I took botany and I've never heard of anything like this."

"No one knows," Mary says. "As I said its existence has never been verified. It only blooms once every ten years and then only for an instant."

As they continue watching, they see the flower glow brighter and brighter until it explodes in a shower of golden light spreading seeds throughout the forest.

"That was..." Emma begins to say.

"Incredible," Mary finishes.

"I was going to say impossible," Emma says. "From what I know of botany there's no way a flower should do that."

"I know which is why so many people say it doesn't exist," Mary says. "I saw it once with my mother when I was a child. She heard the legends from her mother and she said that if two people see it together, their souls will be forever bonded no matter where the other person is."

"That's a nice legend," Emma says. "Well then it looks like we're bonded for life."

"I guess we are," Mary says.

"It's just too bad we couldn't get it on camera," Emma says.

"Yeah," Mary says. "We could have gotten written up in a scientific journal."

"Oh, well maybe next time," Emma says.

"You know the odds of seeing that flower three times in one lifetime?" Mary asks.

"No, but you already saw it twice," Emma says. "Maybe in ten years' time we'll get lucky again."

"Maybe," Mary says, and then looks at her watch. "It's getting late, we should head back."

"Right," Emma says, thinking that this was the perfect day. She can't help thinking that Mary would have made an excellent mother and she hopes with all her heart that one day Mary and her daughter will be reunited, unaware that they already are.


	16. The Not-So-Great Escape

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I gave William Smee the name Billy Eems.

After Emma leaves, Neal quickly gets dressed trying not to feel too frustrated by their interruption. They had already made love twice this morning, but he just can't seem to get enough of Emma. Perhaps she is right about him being incorrigible. He shakes off these feelings as he drives down to the station to meet Ruby.

He can't believe Emma is jealous of Ruby. Sure, Ruby is a beautiful woman, a guy would have to be dead not to notice her good looks, but Emma is the only one for him. He had hooked up with a couple of other women during his time on the run, but they were all meaningless one-night stands until Emma. Still, he could understand her feelings. Her parents had abandoned her just as his had leaving them both alone with no family. However, unlike him she was always alone. He once had a family and loving parents, so he knew what it felt like not to be alone. He would have to work on boosting her self-confidence.

"Good morning," Ruby says with a smile.

"Good morning," Neal says. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"We went over this," Ruby reminds him. "You're going to be doing target practice today."

"I was hoping you forgot," Neal says.

"I know you don't like guns, I don't like them much either," Ruby says, "but they're a necessary part of this job. Hopefully you'll never have to use one."

Neal spends most of the morning listening to Ruby instruct him on firearm safety. Then she gives him a written exam. He manages to pass this test with ease, having studied all the manuals Ruby gave him. After a quick lunch at Granny's, Ruby takes him to the basement of the sheriff's station to practice with a gun.

"So, assuming I qualify, what's next on the agenda?" Neal asks.

"Surveillance," Ruby answers. "Someone has been putting dangerous traps in the woods with threatening messages demanding the release of Roger the One-Handed. His name is Billy Eems."

"Okay," Neal says, a bit distracted.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asks.

"It's just that Emma was talking to me this morning about me spending so much time alone with you," Neal says.

"And she was worried?" Ruby guesses. "Well I know from the way you talk about her, she has no reason to worry about you trying something. Me, on the other hand, she should be worried about I don't take it well when men aren't hanging on my every word and I do love a challenge."

Neal's face pales. "Um... maybe I should…," he stammers.

Ruby bursts out laughing. "You should see your face," she says. "I'm just joking."

"Oh," Neal says, feeling relieved.

"I don't go for married men, or men in committed relationships," Ruby says. "Besides you're not even my type. I'm sure once Emma gets to know me better her worries will go away."

"Thank you," Neal says.

"Now remember what I told you and try to hit the center bulls-eye," Ruby says.

Neal is nervous with the gun and misses the first few times.

"Don't be so nervous," Ruby instructs. "Loosen up and focus."

Neal takes her advice, and tries to focus. After a couple more tries, he starts hitting the bulls-eye every time.

"Very good," Ruby says. "You're a natural."

"Thank you," Neal says. "In some ways firing a gun is much simpler than shooting a bow. I just hope I never have to use it on an actual person."

"So do I," Ruby says.

"So am I qualified now?" Neal asks.

"Not quite yet," Ruby says. "You have to pass the obstacle course."

"Obstacle course?" Neal asks, confused.

"You'll see," Ruby says.

They get into the police car and head to an abandoned barn, where Ruby has set up targets so Neal can practice.

"Now this is a special obstacle course that my friend set up," Ruby says. "Several cardboard cut-outs will pop out while you go through the barn. Several of the targets will have guns, while others will be civilians. Your goal is to hit the ones with the guns as quickly as possible, while avoiding the civilians."

"Okay," Neal says, thinking it sounds somewhat similar to the Ogre test he took when he was thirteen.

Neal enters the barn and a cardboard cut-out immediately pops up. He sees that the cut-out has a gun and quickly shoots it. As he goes through the barn, several more cut-outs pop up. As Ruby said, some of them have guns, while others do not. He does his best to avoid the ones without guns, while eliminating the ones with the guns.

A few minutes later, he exits the barn and goes to rejoin Ruby. "You did a good job," Ruby says, after she has examined the cut-outs. "You managed to hit the center bulls-eye in every target within three seconds without hitting a single civilian."

"It sort of reminded of the wildlife qualification test I took as a boy," Neal says.

"Well you're officially licensed to carry that gun. Now it's time to get to work," Ruby says.

* * *

Upon returning to the sheriff's station, Ruby pulls out several pieces of equipment used for surveillance. "We have a warrant to bug Billy's apartment. You have the walkie-talkie, I gave you?"

"Yes," Neal says.

"Good," Ruby replies, pulling out a photo. "This is a photo of Billy Eems. He works part-time delivering flowers for Moe French. Your job is to tail him while I plant the bugs in his apartment."

"Sure thing," Neal says.

"Once you find him, radio me," Ruby instructs. "Once we're sure he's far enough away, I'll break into his apartment and set the bugs. If he comes anywhere near his place, which is on Canal Street, radio me immediately." She throws him a set of keys. "These are for our current undercover car. Mr. Gold owns a car dealership out of state and is lending it to us for this investigation."

"That's generous of him," Neal says.

"Yes," Ruby says. "Normally he would ask for some kind of favor for it, but he gave it to me with no strings attached this time. That seemed out of character for him, but when I asked he reminded me that his wife was in town hall when it was attacked and he wants all of Roger's cohorts off the streets."

"Well I'll be sure to try to oblige him," Neal says. "His wife, Isabella, is very sweet and helped me out with Emma's birthday party."

Neal drives over to Moe French's flower shop and parks a block and a half away. He decides to enter the shop and strike up a conversation with the owner.

"Good afternoon," Moe says. "To what do I owe the honor of our new deputy gracing the presence of my shop today?"

"I'm actually looking for some flowers for my girlfriend," Neal says, figuring he can kill two birds with one stone. He has never been able to afford flowers for Emma before and he figures that getting some will help lessen her insecurities.

"Ah yes, the lovely Ms. Swan," Moe says. "I met her at the library one day when I was delivering some flowers for my daughter's birthday."

"You daughter works at the library?" Neal asks, making small talk. "Who is she Isabella or Michelle?"

"Isabella," Moe says in surprise. "Do you think Michelle looks like me?"

"You could have married a Chinese woman," Neal replies.

"That's true," Moe says, and then pauses for a second. "Unfortunately my wife passed many years ago."

"So are you and Isabella close?" Neal asks, and a dark cloud comes over Moe's face.

"Not anymore," Moe says. "I didn't approve of her relationship with Mr. Gold and even went so far as to try to kidnap her to stop the wedding. She was eventually found and Isabella refused to press charges, but we haven't talked since."

Neal is speechless. "I know what you're thinking, how could a father kidnap his own daughter," Moe says, "but Mr. Gold is a truly awful man or so I thought. I've spied on them myself, and had others spy on them and never once have I seen him be anything but a perfect gentleman in her presence. I finally had to admit that Isabella being with him has made him a better man. I've been trying to make amends with her, but it hasn't been going well. When I delivered the flowers, she finally agreed that the three of us could have dinner at their place to try to start over."

"I see," Neal says.

"Well enough of my problems," Moe says, "back to business. What kind of flowers do you want for her?"

"Something that says I love her and want to be with her forever," Neal says, and then notices Billy coming in. "She's a bit insecure, sometimes."

"Ah, I understand," Moe says selecting a lovely bouquet of red and white roses with a few tulips mixed in. "I guarantee that Emma will love these."

"Thank you," Neal says, taking out his wallet to pay for them. "Have a good day and I hope things go well with your daughter."

He quickly exits the shop and goes around the corner. He sees Billy loading Moe's delivery van with flowers and radios Ruby. "The target is loading his van with flowers," Neal says. "It appears from the amount of flowers he has, he'll be busy for a while."

"Copy," Ruby says. "I'm going in to plant the bugs in his apartment. Follow him from a discreet distance and inform me of any changes in his behavior."

"Roger," Neal says, "over and out."

Neal feels a little silly saying that, sounding as though he is in a spy movie, but considering he is following a suspected criminal while his partner bugs his apartment, he might as well be in a spy movie.

* * *

Half an hour later, he is still following Billy when Ruby contacts him over his walkie.

"Code red," Ruby says. "Two masked thugs have just broken into the station. They're attempting to free Roger."

Neal gets a sick feeling in his stomach. "I'm on my way," he replies. He is about to turn and head for the sheriff's station, when the flower van suddenly spins around and heads for his car. He quickly swerves out of the way, as Billy gets out of the van armed with a shotgun.

Neal quickly dives out of the car and takes cover as Billy fires. The citizens still on the street run in terror.

"Billy, this is the police," Neal says, trying to recall what the handbook has to say about how to handle this kind of situation. "Drop your shotgun."

"I don't want any trouble," Billy says. "My instructions were just to knock you out if you come out I promise I won't kill you."

"I don't believe you," Neal says, and Billy fires again. Billy misses him, but narrowly avoids hitting a woman who is crouching on the ground in terror. Neal realizes he has two choices, surrender to this maniac and hope he keeps his word or return fire. Neal never wanted to harm another human being, but he wants to die even less. "Okay, I surrender."

Billy lowers his shotgun in relief. Once he drops his guard, Neal draws his gun, gets up, and fires it at the hand Billy is using to hold his shotgun. The bullet goes directly through Billy's hand, causing him to drop the shotgun and yell out in pain. Before he can recover, Neal tackles him to the ground and cuffs his hands behind his back.

"Ow, you're hurting me," Billy complains.

"You were shooting at me," Neal says. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

"Neal, where are you?" Ruby yells out angrily over the walkie. "Answer me."

"I'm here," Neal responds.

"Where are you?" she asks. "I need back-up. Are you almost here?"

"Billy Eems just ambushed me with a shotgun," Neal says. "I'm fine, but he's in custody and in need of medical assistance."

"Damn," Ruby says. "I need help."

As she says this, Michelle runs over to him carrying a gun.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine," Neal says, "but I need to get to the station, armed thugs are trying to break out Roger."

As he says this, an ambulance pulls up.

"What happened?" one of the paramedics asks.

"This man just tried to kill me," Neal says.

"Should we call the sheriff?" he asks.

"I'm her new deputy," Neal says, pulling out his badge. "I hate to ask, but can you sedate him and take him to the hospital. Someone's trying to break Roger out of jail and Ruby needs back-up."

"Sure no problem," he says. "I used to be a medic in the army, so I have training in this sort of thing."

"I'll come with you," Michelle says.

"Okay," Neal says after a minute. At first, he wanted to say to leave it to the professionals, but he's only been qualified to shoot a gun for less than three hours and she single-handedly killed five terrorists in a war-zone, so she's more of a professional than he is.

They quickly get into his car and head for the sheriff's station. When they arrive, they find Ruby armed with a shotgun firing at the sheriff's station. People are returning fire from the station.

"How's it going?" Neal asks.

"Not good," Ruby answers. "There are five of them altogether, Roger and four masked bandits. There was another one, but I managed to shoot him. I'm not sure, but I think he's dead."

"Do we have a plan?" Michelle asks.

"I have a plan," Ruby she says quietly. "Neal, you're the least experienced of all of us, so you stay in this position with the shotgun and fire when my plan begins. Michelle, you go in the back and I'll break in the side window."

"What's the plan?" Neal asks.

"This, get ready to fire," Ruby says, and then starts to scream at the top of her lungs. "Neal where the hell are you? I'm almost out of ammo. I need back-up."

Neal instantly realizes her plan is to pretend she's still all alone, so they won't see her coming. Neal quickly fires the shotgun as Ruby and Michelle run toward the building. A few seconds after they enter, he can hear a volley of gunfire. After a few seconds the guns stop.

"It's okay," Ruby's voice says. "It's all over."

Neal quickly runs into the building to find Ruby and Michelle are unharmed. Roger is back in his cell, unconscious, looking relatively unharmed, while the remaining gunmen are all down with various injuries.

"What happened?" Neal asks.

"Two of them are dead," Ruby says, "including the one I shot earlier. One is critically injured and the other two have minor injuries. Roger here was in back and I knocked him out before he knew what happened."

"What happens now?" Neal asks.

"They'll be taken to the hospital for treatment and then be taken to the county prison," Ruby says. "We won't have the pleasure of Roger's company again until the trial starts."

"That's good to know," Neal says.

"I'm sorry that today was so dangerous," Ruby says. "I misjudged the level of violence Roger's gang was capable of."

"That's all right," Neal says.

"Well let's get these guys to the hospital," Michelle says as the ambulance arrives.

As they load the surviving gang members into the ambulance, they are unaware of a figure watching them in the shadows. "You win this round, but next time you three won't be so lucky," he says, as he disappears into the night.


	17. Aftermath

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since neither Dr. Whale or Mr. Gold's first name was ever revealed on the show, I'm going to go with Vincent for Whale and Richard for Gold.

When Mary and Emma arrive back at their car, the sun is just starting to set.

"You want to get something to eat?" Emma asks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Mary says. "I have to get to the hospital."

"What for, are you sick?" she asks in concern.

"No, I'm late visiting my husband," Mary says.

"Oh that's right," Emma says. "He's in a coma."

"I'll drop you off at the diner or at home if you want," Mary offers.

"Um, if you don't mind I'd like to come with you," Emma says, wanting to do something to support her friend.

"You're more than welcome to," Mary replies with a smile. "I'm sure David would like you as much as I do. I've been talking to him every day since the attack. I'm not sure if he can hear me or not, but I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing someone new."

Before Emma can respond, Graham runs up to the two of them. "Thank goodness you're all right," he says.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Mary asks.

"You haven't been answering your cell-phone," Graham says.

"I turned if off," Mary says. "I didn't want my day off to be interrupted. What's wrong?"

"There was a big shoot-out at the sheriff's station," Graham says. "Some of Roger's gang attempted to break him out."

"What?" Mary asks in shock.

"Is Neal okay?" Emma asks, sick to her stomach.

"He's fine," Graham says. "Ruby suffered minor injuries and from what I was told Michelle helped out, but is uninjured. However, several of the gunmen were killed and the rest have been taken to the hospital awaiting transfer to the county prison."

"Where's Neal?" Emma asks.

"He's at the hospital," Graham says.

"Let's go," Emma says, still concerned over Neal.

"I'll come with you," Graham says. "I'd feel better if you had some protection."

"Thank you," Mary says. "You can sit in the back."

* * *

Eighteen Years Ago

Audrey sits at the bedside of her daughter waiting for the end. She's tried everything she can to find a cure for her daughter's condition. She searched out fairies who said the only thing that can save her is a rare magical chalice. She searched for the chalice for over a year, only to find it in possession of the Dark One. She begged the Dark One to help her, but he refused. He said the chalice was valuable and he might need it one day.

"Hello dearie," a familiar voice says from behind her.

Audrey quickly spins around to find Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One himself, standing behind her, holding the chalice she needs.

"Rumplestiltskin," Audrey says. "My daughter doesn't have much time left. Please, heal her. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Rumplestiltskin asks. "Are you certain?"

She doesn't like the look in his eyes. She's sure that the only reason he is here is that he needs her for some reason, but her daughter is dying and Audrey will gladly do anything Rumplestiltskin requires of her to save her child. "I'm certain," Audrey answers.

"Very well," Rumplestiltskin replies. "The deal is struck."

He hands her the chalice and she quickly forces the water in it down her daughter's throat, since she is no longer well enough to drink it for herself. After ten seconds, the change is miraculous. Her pale skin returns to normal, her gaunt figure returns to normal, and Audrey can feel that her temperature has returned to normal.

"Mommy," she says, waking up. "I had the strangest dream."

"Hush now," Audrey says with tears in her eyes. "Everything will be okay."

"Are you crying?" her daughter asks.

"Yes, you've been very sick, but you're all better now," Audrey answers. "Just stay here, I have to talk to...um, your healer for a minute."

"Okay," her daughter replies.

Audrey motions for Rumplestiltskin to follow her into the living room. At first, her presuming that she can order him around annoys Rumplestiltskin, but then he decides it would be better to go along with it. Such a trivial nuisance isn't important at this point, and it will be easier to discuss the deal without the child present.

"Thank you," Audrey says bowing. "Do you want the chalice back?" As she tries to hand the chalice back to him, it disappears from her hands in a flash of gold. "Wow that was impressive."

"That wasn't me dearie," Rumplestiltskin says. "The chalice can only be used by each individual once, after that it disappears back to whence it came until another worthy champion claims it. That's why I was so loath to part with it. Gaining that chalice took me many years and many deals."

"Then why did you part with it?" Audrey says.

"Because I need someone like you for a great task," Rumplestiltskin says.

"What task?" Audrey says.

"The queen has captured someone important to me and is holding her prisoner," Rumplestiltskin answers. "I will cast a spell on you, so that you will appear to be her. Now the queen may have been torturing this individual, so the illusion spell will also make it so that no one will be able to touch you, even though it appears to them, that they are. You must take care to pretend to still feel the pain if she tortures you."

"What is she discovers the ruse?" Audrey asks, scared.

"Then I suppose I will have no choice but to kill her," Rumplestiltskin says, "and then I will have to start my grand plans all over again."

"What plans?" Audrey asks.

"I have given the queen a curse," Rumplestiltskin says. "One that will take all of our memories, save hers, and send us to a new land. At least that's her plan. The second part of our deal will require you to get her to touch this talisman. Then instead of the queen retaining her memories, you will. You will then be responsible for maintaining this curse."

"But I don't know how to maintain a curse," Audrey says, panicking.

"Don't worry. The talisman will transfer the knowledge of what you have to do," Rumplestiltskin says, placing the talisman in her hand. "When your husband gets home, you will explain that a traveling merchant gave you the medicine that healed your daughter, and in exchange you agreed to be his cook on his journey to his homeland. Tell him it is a four-month journey each way."

"What if he doesn't agree?" Audrey asks.

"He must agree," Rumplestiltskin says. "I'm letting you say goodbye as a courtesy, nothing more."

"All right," Audrey says, wondering what she has gotten herself into.

* * *

Present Day

Every day, Audrey wondered what she got herself into that day. When the curse transported her to this strange, new land, she did indeed know what she had to do. There is no magic in this realm, except for the curse core located underneath a crypt in the graveyard. It looks like a perpetual, swirling cloud of purple with all the queen's soldiers and maids encased in glass coffins gathered around it. She only has to say what she wants the soldiers to be and they morph into whatever she needs: FBI agents, social services workers, state police, EPA officials, once just for fun, she said traveling circus performers, and they turned into clowns.

Audrey has no desire to run this curse and figures that eight months of being Regina's prisoner is more than enough payment for her daughter's cure. She tried speaking to Rumplestiltskin, whom everyone calls Mr. Gold here, and begged him to let her do anything else, just so long as she didn't have to go near that dark magic again. Rumplestiltskin said he had no idea who she is or what she's talking about, and she quickly realizes why he made the deal. He lost his memories too, which is why he needs her to run the curse.

She wonders why he didn't just use the talisman himself, before realizing that he probably couldn't. The evil queen wasn't stupid and would be on guard around him all the time, but she would lower her guard around a captured prisoner, who she had been torturing for years.

It is hard to be around her husband and daughter, who still love her, but only retain their memories of this realm. It is also devastating to realize that no one ever ages in this world and to see her daughter remain eight years old year after year.

After five years of maintaining the curse, she decided to give up. One time when state police and FBI agents were required for the kidnapping of the mayor's daughter after a reset, she didn't program them. The curse routed all out of town calls to agencies such as the FBI or state police to a special phone at her house, with an extension under the crypt. She just ignored these calls, figuring this might cause people to start questioning the curse and that they may find a way to break it. She was very pleased with herself, until her daughter started having unexplained breathing spasms. Dr. Whale couldn't find anything wrong with her and said it was almost like magic.

When he said the word magic, she knew what was happening. She quickly ran down to the crypt, answered the phone, apologized, said that the phone system was experiencing troubles, and programmed the appropriate response personnel. When she got back to her daughter's hospital room, she found that her daughter had completely recovered, leaving Dr. Whale baffled. He couldn't explain it, but she could. She made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to save her daughter's life and if she broke it, her daughter would die.

Since that day, she is never a second late with her duties of maintaining the curse, but she continually wonders what Rumplestiltskin gains from all of this. She is shocked to find that in this world, he is married to the woman he had her replace in the cell. She is also shocked at the way he treats her, as though she is the most important person in the world. The fact that the Dark One is in love is a shock. She wonders how much of that is because of the curse.

"Hello, dearie," a familiar voice says from behind her.

She spins around and is shocked to see Mr. Gold standing there with his wife.

"Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm here to tell you that your deal with me is finished," Mr. Gold says. "I will take over the duties of maintaining the curse."

"My husband told me about his deal with you, I want to thank you for taking my place in that horrible dungeon," Isabella says. "I can't express my gratitude enough. Did his spell work? Were you uninjured?"

"Yes, Regina never managed to lay a hand on me," Audrey answers and then realizes something. "You remember? How?"

"A long story, which I won't bore you with," Mr. Gold answers.

"My husband and child do they remember?" Audrey asks.

"Not yet," Isabella answers gently. "Time is moving forward again and the curse is beginning to weaken, but it will be some time before it will break completely."

"But why, what do you get out of all this?" Audrey asks.

"That is my business, dearie," Rumplestiltskin replies. "You can go now."

"Thank you again," Isabella says. "Maybe we can have tea sometime."

"You're welcome," Audrey says, running off, feeling frightened for the first time since her daughter had breathing troubles. Life here is stagnant, but it isn't very dangerous. Now however, whatever Rumplestiltskin's master plan is, it is approaching fruition and if tonight is any indication, things will get a lot more dangerous before it is over.

* * *

Neal watches as the state police take Roger, Billy, and two of their injured cohorts away. The third one is still in surgery and it is touch and go, as to whether he will survive. Amelia arrived shortly after they got to the hospital and gave Michelle a passionate kiss. Then, she dragged her away somewhere and he hasn't seen either of them since.

"Have you managed to get a hold of Mary yet?" Neal asks Ruby nervously as she gets off the phone.

"Yes, I was just talking to Graham," Ruby says. "Emma and Mary are with him and the three of them are on their way here. They should be here any minute."

"That's good," Neal says and then pauses. "Who's Graham?"

"He's the head of our animal shelter and wildlife preservation committee," Ruby answers. "Mary took Emma out in the woods for a hike."

Just then, Dr. Whale comes out of the operating room.

"Well I'm done with the surgery," Dr. Whale says. "He'll be confined to bed for at least six months, but eventually he'll make a full recovery."

"That's good," Ruby says.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Whale asks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Ruby asks. "You're the one who treated me."

"I meant emotionally," Dr. Whale says.

"I'm fine, Vincent," Ruby says. "This is what David trained me for, but thank you for your concern."

"You're welcome," Dr. Whale answers.

"We still on for that date?" Ruby asks.

"Of course," Dr. Whale says.

"Neal," Emma says, as she runs toward him. She literally runs into him and embraces him. "Are you okay?" She starts checking him to make sure he is uninjured.

"I'm fine," Neal says. "It was Ruby and Michelle who handled most of the dangerous parts. I just stayed outside and distracted them."

"I was so scared," Emma says. "I heard one of them tried to run you off the road."

"I know," Neal says, "but I managed to get him. If you want, I'll quit the job."

"No, I don't want you to quit your job because of me," Emma says.

"Then tell me what you do want," Neal says.

"I want to go home and make love to you for the rest of the night," Emma says.

"Your wish is my command," Neal says, then turns to Ruby. "Is it okay for me to leave?"

"Sure, just make sure you're at the station tomorrow morning by 11," Ruby says. "We'll need to go over your report when the representative from the state police arrives."

"Thanks," Neal says, and then heads back to his apartment hoping to calm his nervous girlfriend.


	18. Wake-Up Call

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you wondering, the Neal-Gold reunion will be in Chapter 23 and Emma will first suspect she's pregnant in Chapter 22 and find out for sure by the end of Chapter 24. I already have written up to Chapter 22, and have just started on 23.

Neal wakes up to find his naked girlfriend lying on top of him. He checks the clock and sees that it is 10 am. He reluctantly disentangles himself from Emma and starts to get dressed. He is exhausted from last night, and it isn't because of the gunfight.

Emma was so scared, she needed constant reassurance he was all right. Emma said at the hospital that she wanted to make love to him for the rest of the night and that's exactly what she did. He wasn't asleep for more than a half-hour at a time before she woke him up to make love to him again. He had no idea she had such amazing stamina. To add to that, Emma told him that during her discussion with Mary, she gave her a few sex tips and she proceeded to try every one. If sex with Emma before was amazing, last night was off the scale.

It almost makes him want to have people shoot at him more often. Only now, he finds that he can barely move. He doesn't want to wake Emma who is smiling in her sleep, and looks more peaceful than he ever saw her. He quickly writes a note for her and then looks at her sleeping form. He could spend all day just staring at her perfect body, but he has to get to work.

After getting showered and dressed, he heads to the front door just in time to meet Ruby. "Good morning," she says, becoming concerned when she sees the dark circles under his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Neal says.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asks. "You look like you haven't slept a wink. Did you have trouble sleeping because of the shooting?"

"In a manner of speaking," Neal says. "Emma said last night that she wanted to make love all night long, and she meant it."

Ruby laughs. "Well then let's go," she says, and then notices Neal limping slightly. "Were you injured in the firefight?"

"No, that was Emma again," Neal says.

"You're a lucky man," Ruby says. "Not every girl can make love so expertly that it causes physical injuries."

"Thanks," Neal says, and then pauses. "I think."

* * *

Emma awakens to the sound of someone knocking at the door. She quickly turns to find Neal gone. She finds a note on the table next to the bed: _I had to go to work to give my statement to the state police and I didn't want to wake you. That was quite the workout you gave me last night. Love you, and see you soon, Bae._

Emma smiles to herself, pleased, Neal only ever uses his real name when he is really happy. After he told her his real name, she wondered what kind of parents would name their kid Baelfire, but simply shrugged it off. She quickly throws on some clothes and answers the door to find Mary Margaret standing there.

"Good morning," Mary says, and then simply stares at her.

"What is it?" Emma asks.

"You're literally glowing," Mary says. "I trust the tips I gave you were helpful?"

"Absolutely," Emma says, thinking about last night. "I don't think I'll have any more insecurity issues about Neal."

"That's good to hear," Mary says. "I got off the phone with Ruby and she said you were so rough with him, he literally had trouble walking."

"I didn't hurt him?" Emma asks, in concern.

"He'll be fine," Mary says, her tone turning mischievous. "I did that a couple of times with David, and he was fine after a few hours. It's just a mark of how good you are."

"Oh, I forgot," Emma says. "I was supposed to go with you to see David last night."

"Don't worry about it," Mary says. "It's understandable you forgot. I didn't get to visit him last night either I was busy handling the situation at the sheriff's station. The town council held an emergency meeting and they finally agreed to hire a night guard for the station to watch over prisoners when Ruby and Neal are off duty."

"That's good," Emma says.

"If you still want to meet David, I'm on my way to see him now," Mary says.

"Okay," Emma says, and then her stomach growls.

"We can stop by the diner first, though," Mary says with a chuckle.

"That would be good," Emma replies.

* * *

Belle and Rumplestiltskin are in the secret chamber underneath the mausoleum. They are standing in front of several new glass chambers, which now contain Roger, Billy, and two of their crew.

"I still don't feel right, leaving them like this," Belle says.

"They did try to attack the sheriff's station and kill your friends, Ruby and Michelle, not to mention that newcomer Neal," Rumplestiltskin points out. "They'll be fine down here, kept in storage until the curse breaks."

"But it was the curse that made them like that," Belle points out.

"Not entirely," Rumplestiltskin says. "The curse only really altered Regina's personality. I knew this Roger back home. His name was Captain Hook. He was a pirate, crook, and thief."

Belle is silent for a moment, deciding what to say. "I know that look," she finally says. "You're holding something back."

Rumplestiltskin pauses trying to determine how much to reveal and decides he has to honor his promise of always telling her the truth. "What I'm about to tell you is my greatest sin," he says, finally. "My first wife, Milah, ran off with him. This was years before I gained the power of the Dark One. She was unhappy with me because I was branded the village coward for hobbling myself in the Ogre War after a seer shared a vision with me that led me to believe if I stayed in the war I would die."

Belle is silent while her husband continues, "About a year after I gained the power of the Dark One, I ran into Hook again. Milah offered me a deal they had somehow found another magic bean hidden away in a far off land. She said I could have the bean if I spared their lives."

"What happened?" Belle asks.

"I was still new to the Dark One's powers and had trouble controlling my rage," Rumplestiltskin says. "Over the centuries, I gained some control over my urges to lash out, but at the time I was angry with both myself and Milah for abandoning Baelfire."

Belle thinks she knows where this is going and for the first time in a long time, she feels truly horrified by him. "You killed her," she says in a whisper.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin replies, "and I cut off his hand, which I thought contained the bean. It was only later that I learned the bean wasn't in his hand. It wasn't until I had my memories restored in this world that I felt the true horror of what I had done. Bae was right the Dark One's powers corrupted my soul. He is the only reason I held on to what was left of my humanity. It wasn't until you came into my life that my humanity began to awaken again."

Belle quickly touches his cheek. "I can't say that I'm happy with what you did, but that was the curse, not you," she says tenderly.

"I wish that were entirely true, but it's not," Rumplestiltskin says. "The curse only amplified the darkness that was already in me. At least some part of me wanted my wife dead and hers wasn't the only life I destroyed. I shattered Emma's, Regina's, Cora's, and Cinderella's lives too. I thought nothing of the lives I ruined so long as I achieved my goal."

"Richard...Rumplestiltskin, everyone has darkness within them," Belle says, "even me. When Regina locked me up, in my darkest moments, I sometimes thought about betraying you. The difference is the curse amplified your darkness and amped down your kindness and capacity for goodness. I can look past the monster you once were and see only the man."

"I love you Belle," Rumplestiltskin says, leaning in to kiss her. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

* * *

After a quick lunch at Granny's, Emma and Mary head to the hospital to visit David.

"So how did you two meet?" Emma asks, once they are in the car.

"It was when I was living as a bandit in the woods after my stepmother killed my father," Mary answers. "I jumped down from a tree and robbed his carriage. He jumped on a horse and chased after me."

"What!" Emma asks in shock. "You were a bandit living in the woods?"

"I'm sorry," Mary answers confused. "I must be more tired than I thought. That was a dream I had last night. I dreamt I was Snow White and he was Prince Charming. I sometimes read him a book of fairy tales he bought for our daughter."

"Oh, okay," Emma says. "So your father wasn't murdered by your stepmother?"

"I don't have a stepmother and my father died of a heart attack," Mary replies. "I still don't know why I said that."

"Don't worry about it," Emma says. "I once had a dream I was a princess living in a castle. At the time it seemed very real."

"I really met David when I was in college studying to become a teacher," Mary says. "We were assigned as partners for our science class. At first, the two of us hated each other. We were constantly bickering, but eventually we become close friends and fell in love. We were married the day after we graduated. It was a bittersweet ceremony because his mom, who had terminal cancer, died the next day. It kind of put a damper on the honeymoon, but Charming was glad that his mother got her dying wish to see him married."

"Charming?" Emma asks.

"I always call him that because he was cast as Prince Charming in a college production of Snow White," Mary says as they arrive at the hospital. "Kathryn was cast opposite him as Snow White."

"Kathryn, the district attorney?" Emma asks as they enter the building.

"That's the one," Mary answers.

"For some reason, I can't picture her as Snow White," Emma says. "She seems more suited to playing King Midas' daughter, a maiden who goes on a noble quest to save her betrothed who was turned to gold."

Mary laughs. "She was an okay Snow White," she says. "Not the best, but David really shined as Charming. I have it on video tape if you want to watch it."

"Good morning, Mrs. Nolan, Ms. Swan," Dr. Whale says. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm great," Emma says.

Dr. Whale studies Emma for a minute and then sighs.

"What's wrong?" Mary asks.

"I should have asked Ruby out for drinks," Dr. Whale says. "From the looks of it Emma had sex last night, and I found Amelia and Michelle completely naked in my office an hour after you left. It's a scientific fact near death experiences always enhance sexual pleasure."

"Um, okay," Emma says awkwardly.

"We're here to see David," Mary says. "Has there been any change?"

Whale sighs. "You ask me that every week, and every week I have to disappoint you," he says. "There's been no change. He could wake up..."

"In five minutes or never," Mary finishes. "I know, but for some reason I think he's going to wake up soon. Just a feeling a have."

Emma and Mary walk to the coma ward and enter David's private room.

"Hey David, it's me Mary again," she says. "Things have been crazy in town lately. Last night there was a shoot-out at the sheriff's station. Ruby killed two of the gunmen, but she, Michelle, and Neal were uninjured. You remember me telling you about Neal. He's Ruby's new deputy. She's doing great as sheriff, you'd be really proud of her. Anyway, I have someone I'd like you to meet. Her name is Emma, the same as our daughter. She's my new secretary and she's really bright, despite the hard life she had."

"Hello, David," Emma says, taking his hand. "You don't know me, but Mary told me great things about you. I'm so sorry about what happened to your daughter, but I'm sure she's okay. Mary says the kidnappers probably sold her to some rich couple, so at least she'll be all right wherever she is. I just wish you'd wake up. Mary's the best friend I ever had and she really misses you."

As she says this she feels some kind of energy in her, she can't explain. For a second she swears some kind of electrical charge passes through the two of them. A second later, it passes, and she quickly lets go of his hand. As soon as she releases it, the monitors start beeping and to both Emma's and Mary's shock David's eyes open.

"Where am I?" he asks weakly.

"David," Mary says in shock. "Emma, get Dr. Whale."

"Right," Emma says, coming out of her stupor and quickly rushing off to get the doctor. She realizes that David woke up five seconds after she wished he would. The rational part of her brain says it is surely a coincidence, while the other part knows that something happened between the two of them and that is what caused him to wake up.


	19. Strength of Heart

Emma is running to find Dr. Whale as fast as she can. When she turns the corner, she literally runs into the doctor who is also running. They crash to the floor in a painful heap.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks, helping the doctor up.

"I'm fine," Dr. Whale says. "The alarms in David's room went off, what happened?"

"He woke up," Emma says.

"He what!" Dr. Whale asks in a stunned tone.

"Mary and I were talking to him and I told him that I wished he'd wake up for her and he did," Emma says.

"Hmm," Dr. Whale says. "Well I should go check on him. It'd be better if you stay here, confusing a coma patient who just woke up with a new person isn't a good idea."

"Okay," Emma says as Whale heads toward David's room. Part of her wants to go back and see how Mary Margaret is doing, while the other part knows she will be busy talking to her husband. Emma decides to head to the library to continue her studies on her own, when a horrible thought strikes her. David was attacked on the day his and Mary's baby was born. Someone will have to tell him his child is missing. Upon realizing that Mary will probably need some moral support, she decides to stay at the hospital.

She figures Mary will be awhile, so she decides to wait in the courtyard behind the hospital where long-term patients can go to relax. As soon as she exits the building, she spots a familiar person.

"Regina," Emma says, noticing her friend pushing an older gentleman in a wheelchair.

"Emma, what a pleasure to see you," Regina says, and then pauses. "I heard about that awful business at the sheriff's station last night. I thought Neal was uninjured."

"He was," Emma says. "The only ones who were hurt in the gunfight were the bandits. I came here with Mary to see David."

"Where is she?" Regina asks.

"She's still with David," Emma says. "He woke up."

"He did?" Regina asks in surprise. "That's great news. Why aren't you still with them?"

"Dr. Whale thought it best not to confuse him with a lot of people right now," Emma says. "Especially someone he's never met before."

"That makes sense," Regina says.

"Well I'm glad he's finally awake," the man in the wheelchair says. "He's a good man and a great sheriff."

"I'm sure he is," Emma says, realizing she hasn't introduced herself to this man, who must be Regina's father. "I'm Emma Swan, and you must be Regina's father?"

"Yes," the man says. "I'm Henry Mills."

"I heard you had a heart attack recently," Emma says.

"Yes, it was quite a sudden thing," Henry says.

* * *

Eighteen Years Ago

Regina teleports herself to Rumplestiltskin's cell feeling nothing but rage. All that effort and the curse didn't work. She would kill the imp herself, but she needs his help. Besides, she doesn't possess the weapon capable of killing him.

"Ah, your majesty, I've been expecting you," Rumplestiltskin says.

"You have?" Regina asks in a mocking tone. "I thought your gift of clairvoyance had left you. Why else would you be sitting in this cell?"

"As I told you, clairvoyance isn't one hundred percent reliable," Rumplestiltskin answers. "It is possible to miss things. Now did you come here to gloat at my misfortune or did you need something?"

"The curse you gave me didn't work," Regina says. "I followed your instructions exactly and it just failed."

"Exactly?" Rumplestiltskin asks. "Whose heart did you use?"

"The heart of my prize gelding," Regina answers.

"A horse?" Rumplestiltskin laughs. "I created the curse to end all curses and you tried to power it with the heart of a horse?"

"You told me that I had to use the heart of something I care for," Regina says.

"I meant a human heart," Rumplestiltskin says. "As I told you many times, all magic comes with a price. You have to use the heart of someone you love. The person in this world you care the most for."

Regina gasps. "My father?" she asks in horror. "No, I couldn't."

"Well then I guess your plans for revenge against Snow and her precious Charming will go unfulfilled," Rumplestiltskin says. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Regina asks.

"Well that information will come with a price," Rumplestiltskin says.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"A life of luxury and comfort," Rumplestiltskin says.

"You'll have an estate," Regina says.

"And I want all the things in my castle I truly care for," Rumplestiltskin adds.

"Fine," Regina answers automatically.

"The deal is struck," Rumplestiltskin says, laughing to himself. This deal will ensure he has Belle, her cup, and his dagger in this new land. He will probably have several of his other knick-knacks as well, but Belle and those two items are the only things he really needs.

"Now tell me what to do," Regina says.

"There is a spell, very old but powerful," Rumplestiltskin says. "You will have to remove the heart jewel from the body of your dead love, Daniel was his name, I believe. This one will have no power since he is dead. You must then merge it with the one from your father. This will create two identical hearts. One you will place back into your father, and the other one you will use to power the curse."

"My mother crushed Daniel's heart jewel in case you forgot," Regina says.

"I know that, but she didn't destroy his actual, physical heart," Rumplestiltskin says. "Once the jewel is crushed into dust, it returns to the body, devoid of life energy, thereby killing the person it belongs to. A wizard discovered this by accident long ago when doing experiments to try to revive a person killed by this method."

"He was trying to bring the dead back to life?" Regina asks.

"Yes. He failed miserably and killed himself in the attempt," Rumplestiltskin says, "but his student managed to modify it so he could use spells that required human sacrifices without actually sacrificing anyone."

"And my father will be okay?" Regina asks.

"He'll live," Rumplestiltskin says. "He'll be injured, but should recover given time. Of course in this new land time will stand still, so you will have to live with your father being a cripple for all time unless the curse is broken."

"Broken?" Regina asks in shock. "You said this was the curse to end all curses."

"And that is true," Rumplestiltskin answers, "but all curses, no matter how powerful can be broken."

"How can this curse be broken?" Regina asks.

"By Charming and Snow's child," Rumplestiltskin says. "They will attempt to use magic to protect him or her from the curse, but if the child is killed before the curse transports us, the curse will remain unbroken for all time."

"But I can't kill Snow or her child," Regina points out. "Your deal prevents me or anyone in my employ from ever harming their family again."

"That is true, but once the curse begins to envelop the land, we will be between the two worlds, and my deal will be temporally void," Rumplestiltskin says, knowing she will fail in her task. "You will have a very narrow window in which to kill the child."

"Well then I won't fail," Regina vows, and then teleports out.

* * *

As soon as she leaves Rumplestiltskin's cell, she returns to the room in her castle where she keeps Daniel in stasis. Her mother is responsible for encasing him in the coffin, ensuring Regina never forgets what power costs. She truly hates her mother for what she did and wonders what would have happened if that brat, Snow, had just kept her mouth shut. Part of her knows that Cora would have eventually found the two of them and made them suffer, but the point where she listens to rational thought is long past.

"I'm sorry Daniel," Regina says as she removes the heart jewel from his body. Then, she goes to find her father.

"Hello Regina," he says tenderly. "How did your meeting with Rumplestiltskin go?"

"He told me what I need to do to have my revenge," Regina says, dreading this conversation.

"What does it require?" Henry asks.

"He told me it requires the heart of the person in this world I care for the most," Regina answers with a tear.

"You mean me?" Henry asks.

"Yes," Regina answers. "I told him I couldn't go through with it, though, and he gave me another way."

"What is this other way?" Henry asks feeling it isn't going to be simple.

"Rumplestiltskin told me I would have to rip out your heart jewel and merge it with Daniel's," Regina says. "When merged, they will form two. One will keep you alive and the other one I can use to power my curse."

As she says this, Regina rips out of her father's heart jewel and merges it with Daniel's.

Once she merges them, they form two identical gems. She quickly puts one of them back into her father's chest as he lies on the floor gasping in pain. "I'm so sorry, father," she says, "but this was the only way."

She quickly summons a maid and instructs her to take him back to his chambers while she goes to enact the dark curse.

* * *

Present Day

"It was Regina who found me," Henry says. "If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead."

As he says this, an older woman comes in. "Hello," she says with a smile. "You must be Emma. Regina has told me all about you. It's so nice that our mayor is so charitable and gives street urchins like you a chance to prove themselves."

"Mother," Regina says in an exasperated tone, before Emma can respond to the insult.

"I heard that your boyfriend helped out in the attack at the sheriff's station last night," Cora says. "He's a brave man. I opposed Ruby's decision to make him sheriff, but it appears I was wrong. From the look on your face, he must be a stud in the sack too. If I wasn't married, I might just try to steal him away."

"Mother!" Regina yells. "Father is right here, and besides that Neal is younger than me!"

"I'm just kidding," Cora says. "Well come along Henry, I'll take you for a walk."

Cora pushes Henry away without another word.

"I'm sorry about that," Regina says.

"Is she always like that?" Emma asks.

"I'm afraid so," Regina says. "To tell the truth, I don't know why my father stays married to her. Sometimes, I love her and sometimes I just want to strangle her. She's always saying I should have run for mayor, and before he was disgraced she tried to set me up with the former mayor."

"She does seem a bit domineering," Emma replies, "but at least you have a mother."

Regina is about to respond, but then collapses to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks.

"To tell the truth I haven't gotten much sleep lately," Regina answers. "For the past week or so I've been having nightmares. Really disturbing dreams in which I was the one who ordered the kidnapping of Mary's daughter or caused my father's heart attack, even dreams of me trying to kill my mother. Nothing Archie prescribes has helped. I'm starting to fear sleep."

The look on Regina's face distresses Emma. She wishes she could do something to help her, but is unable to think of anything to say. Then she remembers how David woke up after she touched his hand and wished he would. She knows it's silly, but figures it can't hurt to try.

"Regina, I know I haven't known you long, but from what I've seen of you and heard about you, you're a truly good person," Emma says, taking her hand. "I don't know how to help you, but I truly wish you would stop having these dreams and start getting some peaceful sleep."

As she says this, she feels the same electricity she felt when she was touching David. After a second, Regina lets go of her hand and steps back in surprise.

"What was that?" she asks.

"What was what?" Emma asks, trying to play dumb.

"Nothing," Regina says. "I'm just so tired."

"Why don't you try taking a nap in the doctor's lounge?" Emma asks. "I'll stay with you and wake you if it looks like you're having a nightmare."

"Okay," Regina says, "and thank you, you're a good friend."

"You're welcome," Emma says, guiding Regina to the lounge, while trying to ignore the feeling that some strange power has awakened inside her.


	20. Interviews

Neal comes out of the interrogation room to find Michelle waiting for him. They decided to interview them in the order of lowest seniority starting with Michelle. He figures that technically Michelle is probably more experienced than he is, but the state police didn't see it that way. She is a highly decorated ex-military officer, but technically, she isn't on the police force, so they started with her. As soon as Neal comes out, Ruby goes in to finish the interviews.

"How did it go?" Michelle asks.

"It was exhausting," Neal says. "They asked me to go over everything ten times. I know I'm new, but it feels like they didn't believe me."

"I'm sure they believed you," Michelle says. "That's just standard procedure. I lost count of how many times I had to go through that when I was still serving in the military."

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Neal says. "Why didn't you take the job of deputy? You're way more qualified than I am, and probably ever will be."

"When it comes to fire fights, sure," Michelle says, "but that doesn't happen too often around here. Mostly a town sheriff will be handling domestic problems between spouses and neighbor disputes, or apprehending shoplifters. Last night was the exception."

"I see," Neal says.

"Besides, when I got back to town, David was still sheriff and Ruby was the deputy," Michelle says. "Mr. Gold offered me the library security guard position about two weeks before the kidnapping took place, and I took it figuring it would be a good place for me to improve my people skills. Ruby remained the deputy for six months after the attack, until the town council finally forced her to officially take on the title of sheriff."

"Didn't Mary have any objections to that?" Neal asks.

"She's the one who pushed for it," Michelle says. "She realized that even if David woke up, it would be a long time before he would be fully healed and up to retaking the job. The town needed to know they were still protected."

"That must have been hard for her," Neal says.

"Probably," Michelle says. "Ruby did offer me the position of deputy. I refused because I found my work at the library fulfilling, but I did tell her if she ever needed backup in a serious situation, she could call on me, but you did a good job for your first firefight. I've seen a lot of newbies in the military freeze up during their first combat experience, and that was only on the practice field."

"Thanks," Neal says. "At one point when I was a boy I dreamed of going into the military, but those dreams faded after my father left me and two of my friends were killed because of gun violence."

Before Michelle can respond to that Amelia and Isabella rush into the office looking excited.

"Did you hear the good news?" her girlfriend asks. "It's unbelievable. Sidney is putting out an extra edition of the paper. I mean can you believe it? After the near tragedy last night, it's unbelievable that something this good has happened."

Michelle has only seen her girlfriend this happy once before, when she finally agreed to let people in town know they were together, rather than keeping their relationship secret. She walks over to her and puts her hands on her shoulders. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

"David Nolan woke up from his coma," Amelia says.

"Really?" Michelle asks, surprised.

As she says this, the state police officer comes out of the office. Belle quickly turns away because she recognizes the officer as actually being the soldier Regina tasked with torturing her for information when Regina first captured her. She considers telling her husband not to use him anymore, before deciding that curse or no, if she told him what this man had done, her husband would kill him. What disturbs her more is that she would take great pleasure if he did go all Dark One on him.

"Well our interviews are over," the man says. "All three of your stories were consistent, and the shootings were justified. I hope your town is more peaceful from now on."

"Thank you," Ruby says as the man leaves. "Hello, Amelia, Isabella, how are you doing today?"

"David woke up," Amelia says.

"What?" Ruby asks.

"He woke up when Mary was visiting him," Amelia says. "I think Emma was with her too."

"Well since we're done here, let's go see him," Ruby says, leading the group to the hospital.

* * *

As soon as Dr. Whale enters David's hospital room, he quickly goes over to him and checks his vital signs.

"Vital signs appear good," Dr. Whale says. "Please follow this light with your eyes," he instructs. David obeys and Dr. Whale nods.

"Um excuse me, but who are you?" David asks.

"I'm Dr. Whale," he replies. "I've been taking care of you during your stay here. Do you know who you are?"

"I'm James, no I think my name was David, but I changed it to James," he answers confused and then sees Mary, "but she always calls me Charming."

Dr. Whale turns to Mary, concerned. "Does what he's saying make sense to you?" he asks.

"Well I did give him the nickname Charming, but I'm not sure where he got the name James from," Mary answers. "Maybe he changed it before we met and then changed it back."

"Do you know who this is?" Dr. Whale asks.

"She's my wife," David answers immediately.

"And her name is?" he prompts.

David is silent for a moment, looking deep in thought. "I don't know," he finally says. "That's bad, isn't it?"

A look of anguish quickly replaces Mary's smile. "You don't remember my name?" she asks.

"No," David says, "but I remember I love you very much and that we are married. I remember our wedding being both happy and sad because my mother died right after it."

"Is that correct?" Dr. Whale asks.

"Yes," Mary says.

"What was your mother's name?" Dr. Whale asks.

"I don't know," David says, and then becomes silent again, "but I remember my daughter, Emma. There was an attack and I was trying to save her, but I was injured."

Dr. Whale tries to change the subject. "Yes, but we can discuss that later," he says. "What else do you remember?"

"My daughter," he says desperately. "Where is my daughter? Was I able to save her?"

Mary's face has a look of pure sadness and anguish on it, and David knows the answer.

"Was she killed?" David asks.

"No," Mary says. "As far as we know she was kidnapped. The theory is she was sold to a wealthy couple who didn't know she was kidnapped, so we can hope she is safe and happy."

"But I thought I heard her talking to me a minute ago," David says confused again.

"No that was a different Emma," Mary says. "She isn't our daughter. She just has the same name."

"But I thought she was calling me back," David says, "and that you needed me."

"I do need you," Mary says. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," David replies, "but there is so much I can't remember."

"You need to rest now," Dr. Whale says. "Don't strain yourself. I'm sure your memory will come back in time."

"Okay, doctor," David says.

Whale ushers Mary out of the room, leaving David alone.

"What's wrong with him?" Mary asks. "Why can he remember that he loves me, but not my name?"

"This is common for a long term coma patient," Dr. Whale explains. "He lost a lot of blood before we got him to surgery, so some memory loss is common. It is just a temporary problem though. He remembers events with deep emotional significance, so that means the memories are still there. He just needs time. When I release him, you should take him to familiar places. Sights and smells sometimes help trigger memories."

"Thank you doctor," Mary says. "Can I go back to him?"

"In a little while," Dr. Whale says. "He needs to sleep."

"He's been sleeping for over a year!" Mary exclaims.

"That was a coma," Dr. Whale says. "There is a difference between that and normal sleep. In about four hours, you can visit him again. Starting tomorrow we'll do detailed physical tests so we can start on his rehabilitation."

"Okay," Mary says. "I should go home and get some of his clothes and familiar things."

"That would be a good idea," Dr. Whale says as he walks her out to the waiting area. Before he gets there, however, a nurse interrupts him.

"What is it?" Dr. Whale asks. "Is there an emergency?"

"Kind of," the nurse says. "The news about David waking up has spread throughout the town. I was just out there and so far, two hundred people have shown up wanting to know how he is and more people are still coming."

Dr. Whale groans. "Why couldn't I have a coma patient that no one knows?" he complains, and then turns to Mary. "Would you like to sneak out the back way?"

"No, I am the mayor of this town and I'm touched by how many people care about him," Mary says. "Some of them still send me care packages every week, praying for his speedy recovery."

"Very well," Dr. Whale says. "I have no doubt Sidney is out there. What should I tell him?"

"You have my permission to tell him everything," Mary says. "There's no reason to keep secrets."

"As you wish," Dr. Whale replies, a little relieved since he knows how persistent Sidney can be when he's chasing a big story.

When they enter the hospital waiting area, they find that is indeed packed. Sidney Glass, the newspaper editor, is there, so is Mother Superior along with many of the nuns, Ruby, Neal, Isabella, Michelle, Granny, Amelia, Astrid, Leroy, Archie, Tom Clark, and many others.

"Hello everyone," Mary says. "I'm happy to see you all here and to know that you care for David so much."

"How's he doing?" Isabella asks.

"He just woke up and he's a little confused," Dr. Whale says. "He's experiencing some memory loss, which is common for someone who suffered so much blood loss before he entered his coma. From his responses, it is clear that he still remembers some things and I have every confidence that he'll eventually regain his full memory."

"When can we see him?" Leroy asks.

"Not for a while I'm afraid," Dr. Whale says. "For now it would be best if we limit his visits to his immediate family, which if I'm not mistaken, would only be Mary."

"I appreciate your concern and I'm sure David does too," Mary says, "but for now he is weak and needs to regain his strength. When he is recovered enough, I'm sure you'll be able to visit him."

"But not all at once," Dr. Whale says. "You can all throw him a party when he's released from the hospital."

Everyone walks up one by one to express their relief to Mary.

"I'm so relieved he's finally awake," Ruby says. "It hasn't been the same at the station without him."

"Ruby told me a lot of great things about David," Neal says. "I look forward to working with him."

"If David needs anything when he gets out, just call my pharmacy," Tom says. "I'll deliver it to your house free of charge."

"I'm glad David is awake," Archie says. "I'll consult with Dr. Whale about his condition and see if I can come up with a way to speed up his memory recovery. Also if he has any trouble, tell him he can call me any time day or night."

"I'm so glad David is going to be okay," Sidney says. "When you get a chance, I'd love to get an interview with you on how you feel about him waking up."

"David is a good man," Michelle says. "I wish him a speedy recovery."

"Me too," Amelia says.

Eventually everyone in the group expresses their happiness and offers her support if she needs it. The number of people that care about her and David truly touches Mary Margaret. It renews her vow to be the best mayor she can be, and not to let these people down. She glances to the side and notices that only Isabella is left.

"I wanted to speak to you in private," Isabella says. "I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to Rumple...Richard. I want to explain why he didn't come. He thinks that it is best if we don't overwhelm you with too many people all at once."

"I understand," Mary says as she sees Marco approaching them. "I know that despite his reputation he's a good man."

"Thank you," Isabella says. "Well I should be going. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Hello Marco," Mary says, smiling.

"I'm just heard the good news about David waking up," Marco says. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was working in my basement on a project and didn't find out that David was awake until I stopped in at Granny's for lunch and found it deserted."

"That's okay," Mary says. "I'm just glad you came."

"So do you know what caused David to wake up?" Marco asks. "Did something change or was it a random event?"

"Well..." Mary says, for the first time truly thinking about what transpired before he woke up. "There was something...but…no it's silly, just a coincidence."

"What was it?" Marco asks.

"Well I took Emma with me to see him and she started talking to him," Mary says. "She took his hand and told him that she wished he would wake up because I missed him."

"She did?" Marco asks, surprised.

"But it must have been a coincidence," Mary says, though something in her doubts that is the case. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to get back home and get some things for David."

"Of course," Marco says as she turns to go, leaving him contemplating the situation. He has no doubt that Emma's wish somehow brought David out of his coma. Especially, since her presence in town caused time to start moving forward again.

What gives him pause, however, is Isabella. He heard what she said when he was arriving. She nearly slipped up and called her husband Rumplestiltskin, before correcting herself. He'd learned from Granny that Mr. Gold acted weird upon meeting Emma. He also knew from James that Snow had given him Emma's name as the price for telling them how to break the curse.

He puts everything together, and figures out that Rumplestiltskin somehow used this information to ensure that he would get his memories back upon first meeting Emma. However, he has also learned from Michelle that Isabella started acting strange at the same time and a few times, she has called her Mulan.

Marco takes that to mean that Isabella also got her memories back. Something she just confirmed by her almost calling her husband, Rumplestiltskin. This comes as something as a shock. An even bigger shock than when he found out Rumplestiltskin is married in this world. When Marco first learned of Rumplestiltskin's marriage, he figured that it was part of the curse.

However, if what he suspects is true then that would mean that Rumplestiltskin restored his wife's memory of his own free will, and that even knowing who he truly is, this Isabella really loves him. Especially since, if anything, they've been acting even more in love than ever these last few days. This shocks Marco even more than the realization that Regina has truly lost her memories and isn't just pretending. He always thought that Rumplestiltskin is a monster with no redeeming qualities. However, if even he is capable of love, then maybe there's a chance that all these years of being a good person under the curse is enough to save Regina's soul.


	21. Adoption Woes1

Belle sits in the library feeling very nervous. Ashley's due any day now and she still doesn't have the means to allow her to keep her child. She thinks back to the day a month ago when she first talked to her husband about it.

It had started well enough. She was in the library reading up on how automobiles worked. She never had any interest in cars when she was just Isabella, but now that her true memories had returned, she found this world's accomplishments amazing. She was still having trouble integrating her two sets of memories and slipped up a few times calling Mulan by her true name. This caused Michelle to look at her strangely and Michelle wasn't the only one who noticed that Belle was acting differently. Her biggest challenge was Regina. She came in often to help Emma and Neal study, and it took all her willpower not to flinch away from her as she remembered the torture she'd endured at her hands. No one mentioned noticing any changes in Mr. Gold, which wasn't surprising since he was never the most popular person in either world.

Then, she noticed Ashley walk in triggering the first conflict within herself she had had since regaining her memories. The 'Isabella' part of her psyche saw Ashley as an unwed young 19-year old who gave up her child for adoption to her husband. Her husband planned to keep the child for her since she was unable to get pregnant. The 'Belle' part of her understood that Ella was married in their world and that Rumplestiltskin had tricked her into giving up her child as part of his plan to find his son.

She decided that no matter her hopes, she had to make things right. It was about time for lunch anyway, so she left the library in Michelle's hands and headed home.

"Hello, my darling Belle," Rumplestiltskin had greeted her. Her husband had begun calling her by her real name whenever they were alone, though he was careful about calling her that in public. "What's wrong?" he'd asked, noticing that Belle was near tears.

"I just ran into Ashley at the library," Belle had explained. "She looked so depressed. When I was Isabella I thought of nothing except how I would finally have a child of my own, but now that I remember the deal you made, I just can't do that to her."

"I know dear," her husband had said, gently.

"Then you'll talk to her and tell her that you've decided to call the deal off," Belle had replied.

"I can't," Rumplestiltskin had told her.

Those words shocked Belle to her very core. Since he rescued her from Regina's dungeon, he had done anything she asked him. "What?" Belle had asked. "I won't take her baby, no matter how badly I want it. You have to call off the deal."

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it," he had explained, "I said I can't. I made that deal back in our land with my dark magic. I never really wanted the child I just needed to give King James a reason to capture me."

"Then why can't you call it off?" Belle had demanded.

"Because it was a binding deal made with dark magic," Rumplestiltskin had explained. "I miscalculated how magic works in this land. It works differently than in our own world. I examined the magic keeping the curse going, and it considers any deals I made binding. If we try to break it before the curse is broken, it could cause great harm to the baby, Ashley, or both."

"But I can't keep this baby from a loving mother," Belle had protested.

"I'm truly sorry, but you must," her husband had responded tenderly. "Once the curse is broken, you can return the child safely."

"How long will it take to break?" Belle had asked.

"From the visions I had in our world, it will take the Swan girl no more than a year to break the curse," Rumplestiltskin had answered. "It could be less depending on the circumstances."

"A year!" Belle had exclaimed. "I can't do that. I can't keep that child for eleven months. If I do, I'll get too attached to it and no matter how much I want to, I'll never be able to give it back."

Rumplestiltskin looked more troubled than she's ever seen him before. "I know," he had sighed, "and once the curse does break, if we have the child, the entire town will consider you as guilty as I am of stealing the child away. They may even think it was your idea in the first place."

"I don't care what the town thinks of me," Belle had answered. "I care about is making sure that child spends its first year of life with its real mother."

"I'll try to think of something," Rumplestiltskin had assured her. "Until then, try not to worry about it too much, with luck Emma may even break the curse before Ashley has her child."

Since that day, Belle has avoided the subject and tries to avoid Ashley, who doesn't know where the child will be going. She wonders if Ashley will be happy that it is going to her, since they always got along well with each other, or if she will be horrified that her child's adoptive father will be the horrible Mr. Gold.

Her husband enters the library bringing Belle out of her thoughts.

"Hello," Belle says, going up to kiss him.

"I've got good news," Rumplestiltskin says, motioning her to follow him to her private office. Once they are inside, he locks the door before continuing. "I've found a way to allow Ashley to keep her child with no harm coming to them."

"That's great," Belle says.

"But it's a little bit tricky," Rumplestiltskin replies.

"I don't care. What do we have to do?" she asks.

"It involves Emma," Rumplestiltskin answers. "I sensed before she was born she would have strong magical powers, almost as strong as mine. However, instead of darkness, her powers would be that of light. She's used these powers twice already, once to wake David from his coma."

"And the second time?" Belle asks.

"It seems Regina was having nightmares," Rumplestiltskin says, "but from what I've learned they were no mere nightmares, they were memories of her former life awakened in her subconscious by the weakening of the curse. Her current persona found these very disturbing. Emma used her powers to stop them from occurring."

"And you think she can break your deal?" Belle asks.

"Yes, she can, but I need to be careful about it," he answers. "I've learned from Granny that Mary Margaret plans to bring Emma to the hospital to visit David. Ashley is also going there for a check-up. I've managed to delay Ashley at her workplace for a bit, so they will arrive at the hospital at the same time. From there we just have to hope that they bond."

* * *

While Gold and Isabella are discussing their plans for her, Emma is working at town hall marveling at how great her life has become. She can hardly believe the turns her life has taken this past month. She scarcely believes that just two months ago she and Neal were criminals living in a car. Now they live in an apartment, have steady jobs, and have both made great friends.

She can still hardly believe how nice Mary Margaret is to her. Even though she's busy preparing for the town budget review and helping her husband recover from his coma, she still takes time to help Emma with her studies. Mary told her that she is ready to take her GED, and will most likely pass with little effort, but Emma declined saying that she will wait until Neal is ready as well. Unlike her, Neal doesn't have much of an education and is struggling with some things. Both Regina and Mary tell her he is intelligent, it will just take a while to catch him up on all the things he missed in school.

The sound of Mary returning to work brings Emma out of her reflections. She has been taking two-hour lunches every day to help David with his rehabilitation.

"How's David doing?" Emma asks. "You've been very evasive about him for the past few days."

"Well I didn't want to say anything until Dr. Whale was sure of his condition," Mary says. "His memory has just about completely returned, though he's still confused about some things. His physical therapy is also going well. The doctor says he should make a full recovery. For a while there was some worry that he would never regain the full use of his arm, but it appears the knife used to stab him missed the major muscle groups."

"That's great news," Emma says and then sobers a bit. "How's he handling the news about Emma?" she asks. "I mean baby Emma."

"That's the thing he was most confused about. At first, he thought you were our daughter," Mary says. "It seems he did hear your voice and since you said your name was Emma, he thought that his daughter was calling him back. We finally explained the situation to him, and he seems to accept the fact that our daughter is gone, but he believes that wherever she is, she's safe."

"Oh," Emma says, processing everything. She is concerned about David thinking she is his daughter, but at the same time relieved that there is finally, a logical explanation for what happened at the hospital.

"Dr. Whale says it's finally all right for David to have visitors besides me," Mary says. "If all goes well, he'll be able to leave the hospital early next week."

"That's excellent news," Emma says, happy for her friend.

"Thank you," Mary says. "I'd like you to come with me to see him after work. You are the one who called him back to the living and he wants to thank you."

"I didn't really do anything," Emma protests, "but I'd be happy to come with you."

"Thank you," Mary says, "but first we have to finish up with these suggestions the town council came up with. The council voted on upgrading our power lines so we don't have a repeat of last winter when the entire town was without power for two weeks, but I don't know where we're going to get the money."

"I was looking into that and found a new technique for improving power grids that costs half as much with no noticeable reduction in efficiency," Emma says. "So far it's been used in over thirty small towns and a few big cities with no problems."

Mary takes the report Emma has written on the subject, and spends a few minutes reading it over. "This looks like a good proposal," she says. "Have Leroy, our town's chief electrical engineer, look at it over and if he agrees that it could work, work with him to draft a proposal for the town council on how to implement it."

"You want me to do that," Emma asks, surprised, "by myself?"

"You were the one who found this technique," Mary replies. "So you should be the one who drafts the proposal. You're more than ready. You picked up things in less than a month that took me over a year to learn."

"Thank you," Emma says, touched, "but I had a good teacher."

"You flatter me," Mary says, smiling. "While you get started on that, I'm going to double-check our figures one last time. The town budget review starts in two days, and I want to make sure everything is in order."

"Sure thing," Emma says. She looks up Leroy's number, calls him up, and explains the situation.

"Sounds interesting," Leroy says. "I just finished rewiring the lights at the church and the rest of my work can wait until tomorrow. I'll be right over to look at this report."

"Thanks," Emma says.

* * *

Six hours later, Mary finishes reviewing the budget numbers and comes out to find Emma and Leroy in a deep discussion.

"Hello Leroy," Mary greets him, smiling.

"Hello Mary," Leroy says. "I heard the good news from Ruby that David may be coming home soon."

"How'd you hear that already?" Mary asks. "I thought it was a secret."

"Well Dr. Whale told Ruby when they had lunch together, and she told Granny who told Mr. Gold who told Isabella who mentioned it to Michelle and then she mentioned it to Amelia who told Astrid when she was cashing her paycheck and then Astrid called me."

Emma looks at Leroy in disbelief while Mary shakes her head. "Rule one of living in a small town, you can't keep secrets," she says.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Emma says. "Leroy and I were just discussing the technique I found for improving the town's power grid."

"At first I thought it was some kind of scam, but I looked it over and found out that the guy who came up from it lived in a town which was experiencing brown-outs all the time," Leroy says. "From what I can determine this method will be effective."

"That's good," Mary says.

"Yeah, and this girl you hired is no slouch either," Leroy says. "She's already come up with a way to implement it in a way that would allow us to complete most of the business district by mid-December. The entire town should be retrofitted by next summer."

"Assuming the council votes in favor of it," Mary says.

"Yes, assuming that," Leroy agrees. "Well I have to get home. Astrid gets mad if I'm late."

"Okay," Mary says.

"I'll see you at the town council meeting," Leroy says as he turns to leave.

"Wow, you must have impressed Leroy. He doesn't give out compliments easily," Mary says. "Anyway, we should be getting to the hospital to see David."

"Right," Emma says, and then stops. "I better call Neal first and tell him I'll be late getting home."

"Okay," Mary says as Emma dials the phone.

"Hello," Neal's voice answers immediately.

"I'm just letting you know I'll be home late today," Emma says. "David is allowed to see visitors besides his wife starting today and Mary wants me to meet him."

"No problem," Neal says. "I have some paperwork down here that I need to catch up on anyway. I'll meet you at the hospital when I'm done."

"I love you," Emma says.

"I love you too," Neal replies.

* * *

Meanwhile at Lucy's clothing store, a young woman is trying not to cry upon finishing her work.

"Don't you go crying, Ashley," her boss and stepmother, Lucy says. "It's not befitting of a salesclerk at my store."

"Yes, Mrs. Boyd," Ashley tells her. Ever since her father died, her stepmother told her that Ashley is to refer to her as Mrs. Boyd. It has gotten to the point that Ashley has started to hate her deceased father. She doesn't know what he ever saw in this woman. Bad enough that her father is dead, but then her stepmother drove the final nail into the coffin. She hired that awful Albert Spencer, managed to get control of both the college fund her father and real mother had set up for her, and her share of her father's life insurance money.

By the time, she turned eighteen and was able to petition the court for it, all the money was gone. Mrs. Boyd had managed to provide proof that she invested the money in some accounts that tanked, but Ashley knew the truth. She gave the money to her two daughters from a previous marriage and they blew it on wild parties.

Her life looked hopeless until she met Sean. He was attractive, kind, and funny. He was a bit awkward around girls, but that made him endearing to her. When she met him, she thought her life would turn around, but when his father found out she was pregnant, he forbade Sean from seeing her anymore. To her dismay, she hadn't seen him once since. With no money and no prospects other than this dead-end job in her stepmother's clothing store, his father pressured her to give the baby up for adoption, and in a moment of weakness, she agreed.

She's regretted that moment ever since. She tried talking to Mr. Gold a few times, but he refused to alter the deal. He said that she would make a good mother one day, but that right now she is not ready to raise a child. He told her not to worry that her child will have the best mother possible and never want for anything.

Part of her wondered why the pawnbroker was involved in this in the first place. He never did anything for anyone without a price and she wondered what he got out of helping with an adoption. She continued to puzzle it over until she saw Isabella picking out baby furniture. That was a shock because she once overheard a conversation she had with Michelle in which, she said that the doctors told her she would never be able to have a child. She wasn't supposed to hear that conversation, so she never said anything about it to anyone.

As she puzzled over why Mrs. Gold would be buying baby furniture, everything finally started to come together. Her husband was handling the adoption. He intended to adopt the child himself for his wife. She felt terribly conflicted about this. Mr. Gold has a horrible reputation, but he treats his wife like a fairy tale princess. Isabella is just about the kindest person in town, so she knows the child will be well taken care of and whatever she thinks of Mr. Gold, he will be a much better father than the louse of a man that knocked her up and abandoned her without a word.

Still, she wants to keep this child so much. She prays for a miracle. Unbeknownst to her, her prayers are about to be answered in the form of one Emma Swan.


	22. Adoption Woes2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is by far the longest chapter so far, more than twice the length of a normal chapter. I considered splitting it into two, but didn't want to delay the Neal-Gold reunion everyone has been waiting for. That will be the next chapter.

Emma and Mary arrive at the hospital just in time to see Regina leaving.

"Regina," Mary says. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing great," Regina says. "Dr. Whale just told me my father is doing well. He's releasing him from the hospital tomorrow."

"That's excellent news," Mary says.

"I heard that David may be coming home as well," Regina says.

"Yes, Dr. Whale says his recovery is coming along as well," Mary says. "If all goes well he should be coming home next week."

"I'm so happy for you," Regina says, hugging her.

"Dr. Whale said David is being allowed visitors besides Mary," Emma says. "We're just on our way to visit him. Do you want to join us?"

"I'd love to, but I can't," Regina says. "Dr. Whale gave me a list of items that my father will need when he gets home to continue his recovery. I need to get to the pharmacy to buy them and get the house ready."

"I understand," Mary says. "Do you think he'd like a welcome home party?"

"No, Dr. Whale said he will still need some more rest before he's up to a big gathering," Regina replies. "But he said my father should be well enough for David's welcome home party next week."

"That's good," Mary says. "I just hope all the people who will want to come to it will be able to fit in my house."

Regina laughs. "That's what you get for becoming mayor," she says. "In a town this small, it's almost like you're royalty, a beautiful fairy tale queen."

"And what does that make Albert Spencer?" Mary asks.

"The evil king that all the villagers, hate and eventually storm the castle to dethrone," Regina laughs.

"I can picture him like that," Mary agrees.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Regina says. "I really have to be going."

As Regina leaves, Mary sees Archie arriving. They haven't been on the best terms lately, since Mary still harbors bad feelings about his distrust of Emma. When she found out that he ran a background check on her, she was livid. They had barely spoken a word this past month, except when they were discussing the progress of David's recovery. After thinking about it for a while, she realizes Archie only has her best interests at heart. She is still mad at him, but decides it is time to try to start mending their relationship.

"Emma, wait here for a minute," Mary says. "I have to talk to Dr. Hopper."

"Sure," Emma says. She then turns around and is knocked to the ground as someone walks into her.

"Ow," she says as she realizes the person has spilt their coffee on her. "Ow."

"Oh I'm so sorry," the person who bumped into her says, helping her back to her feet. Emma takes a good look at the person and is surprised to find that it is a girl the same age as her and that she is heavily pregnant.

"It's fine," Emma says.

"No, it's totally my fault," the girl says. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's no problem," Emma says, trying to reassure the girl. "I just need to go to the bathroom and wash up."

"I'll come with you and help," the girl says as she follows Emma to the bathroom. "I'm Ashley Boyd, by the way."

"I'm Emma Swan," she introduces herself.

"I know," Ashley says. "I remember the article about you when you first came to town and I've seen you at the library studying with Isabella."

"You know when I decided to move to a small town, I didn't think I'd become an instant celebrity," Emma says as they enter the bathroom.

"Well I just thank my lucky stars that you arrived when you did," Ashley says. "I can't imagine the town without Mary as mayor. She really turned this place around and I heard how Neal helped with the firefight at the sheriff's station last month."

At she says this Emma shudders, the thought of Neal in that firefight still gives her goose bumps. "Can we change the subject?" she asks as she starts to clean her shirt.

"Oh, sorry," Ashley says. "I can see why that subject would upset you. So how do you like working for the mayor?"

"It's great," Emma answers. "She's just about the nicest person I've ever met."

"I know," Ashley says. "I was in her class the first year she was a teacher and she was just about the best teacher you could ask for."

"I know, she's been teaching me a lot," Emma says. "Due to some bad circumstances, I missed my last year of high school and she's been helping me make it up."

"Oh, right, I heard that you were an orphan," Ashley says, and then sighs. "Bad parents are something I can relate to."

"You had bad parents?" Emma asks.

"Not my real parents, they were great," Ashley says. "My mom died when I was little and my father remarried four years after that. My father treated me well, but my new stepmother and her two daughters are awful. They were careful to hide it when my father was still alive, but after he died, they started treating me like dirt."

"Well at least you don't have to live with them anymore," Emma says. "So when are you due?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ashley says and Emma is surprised when she starts to cry.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks.

"Everything," she cries. "When I first met Sean, I thought he was perfect. When I found out, I was pregnant, I was so happy. Sean promised he would take care of me and we made plans to get married and to move in together, but when he told his father, he nixed the idea. He forbade Sean from ever seeing me again, and to my horror, Sean obeyed his father. I haven't seen him since."

Emma is speechless. "He expects you to raise the child all on your own?" she asks, feeling anger at this man she's never met.

"No, his father and my stepmother told me I had to put the child up for adoption," Ashley says. "I was so distraught at the time that I signed the papers. I've tried to get out of the deal, but Mr. Gold told me a deal is a deal."

"Mr. Gold?" Emma asks, recalling the older man she had only met once at the diner, the first week she was in town. "Isabella's husband? Why is he involved in this?"

"I can't say," Ashley says. "I want to keep this child so badly, but I'm stuck living at home with my stepmother. I work in her store, and she forces me to pay nearly all the wages I earn back to her for my share of rent. She also stole my college fund and my share of my father's life insurance."

"And you let her get away with that?" Emma asks outraged.

"What can I do?" Ashley asks.

"You can fight," Emma says. "Do you want this baby?"

"More than anything," Ashley answers.

"Then you're going to keep it," Emma says. "I vow to you that I'll do everything in my power to help you keep your child, as well as get your money back."

As she says this Ashley feels a jolt of something she can't explain. It's as if someone has injected a dose of hope directly into her body. "But what can you do?" Ashley asks.

"You just leave that to me," Emma says firmly. "What's Sean's last name?"

"Herman," Ashley answers.

"Can you do me a favor?" Emma asks. "Find Mary Margaret and tell her something's come up, I'll have to meet David another time."

"Sure," Ashley says.

Emma leaves the bathroom, heading to the exit of the hospital. As she's walking, she takes out her cellphone and dials Neal. She quickly explains the situation to him and tells him what she wants him to do. He asks her if Ashley is sure about raising this child, when Emma tells him she is, he agrees to her plan.

* * *

While Emma is talking to Ashley, Mr. Gold is sitting in his shop waiting for a visit from Ms. Swan. He hopes his plan for Ms. Boyd and the Swan girl will work. It will break Belle's heart if he has to force her to raise a child she knows she will have to return.

No matter which way this ends, Belle's heart will be broken. When she was just Isabella, she wanted this baby more than anything, but now that she has her true memories back, it is tearing her apart knowing that Cinderella is unhappy. When she asked him why this was happening, he explained that even though this was a watered down version of his original curse, it was still a curse and curses were supposed to make people unhappy. Then, he reassured her, that with Emma here, the curse is slowly weakening and it won't be long before it breaks.

The sound of his phone ringing brings him out of his thoughts. He checks the caller ID and it reads Isabella. "Hello dear," he answers.

"I'm watching that line in the cloud you told me to," Belle says. "It's changed color from black, but it's not gold like you said it would be. It's a pale blue. What does that mean?"

"It means that Ms. Swan opened the deal up to change, but it hasn't been broken," Rumplestiltskin answers. "That means I can make a deal with Emma to cancel it out."

"You want to make a deal with her?" Belle asks. "You promised me that you were through making deals now that you've managed to get to this land."

"I am," he answers, "but this is only the way to allow Ashley to get out of her deal. I'll simply ask Emma for a favor that I'll choose later. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you pick the favor, perhaps something along the lines of volunteering for your charity book drive."

"Okay," Belle answers. "I love you."

"I love you too," he answers. "I know how badly you want a child. I just wish I could give you what you want."

"I know," Belle answers. "We can talk about it tonight. You still have work to do."

As Rumplestiltskin hangs up, an angry-looking Emma Swan walks into his shop. He's been avoiding her since he's been working on how to handle the situation. He was counting on someone traveling through the wardrobe with her to explain her heritage. The fact that she traveled alone complicates matters greatly. He wishes he could have foreseen this, but the curse combined with the fact that this land has no magic makes that already murky power even hazier.

"Ms. Swan, how can I help you?" Mr. Gold asks.

"You can tear up the agreement you have with Ashley Boyd," Emma says angrily. "How could you even think about taking someone's child from them?"

Mr. Gold flinches for a moment, knowing that he has indeed taken many children from their parents in his quest to find his own. When he was still in his own land, this had never bothered him because his powers muted his conscience, but now, stripped of his dark magic and living with Belle had reawakened it. He was even responsible for Emma growing up alone.

"Mr. Herman, the grandfather of the child approached me," Mr. Gold says, not lying per se, because that is what had happened in this world. "He said Ashley and Sean were too young to raise the child, and he thought that with my contacts I would be able to find the child a good home, which I have."

Emma's anger deflates. He isn't the one to blame. From his point of view, he was just trying to make sure this child has a good home.

"I know you're trying to do what's right," Emma says, "but Ashley really wants to raise this child, and she was under duress when she signed that contract. I can go to court and I'm sure they'll side with her."

Mr. Gold sighs heavily. "But how will Ashley support this child?" he asks. "From what I learned of her situation, she can barely afford to support herself."

"That's because her stepmother stole all her money," Emma says. "She took it and falsified documents saying she lost it all in the stock market."

"Those are serious accusations, Ms. Swan," Mr. Gold says. "Do you have proof?"

"No," Emma admits, "but Ashley is sure that's what happened."

"Well then, let's take a look," Mr. Gold says. "Follow me."

Emma goes into his back office where there is a computer.

"From what I remember Mrs. Boyd, Ashley's stepmother gave an accounting of where the money disappeared in court when Ashley turned 18," Mr. Gold explains pulling out his computer. "When Mary hired me as an auditor for the town, I gained access to those records. If there's anything funny going on, I'll find it."

Mr. Gold went to work to track down the funds while Emma stood beside him waiting for the results.

* * *

Sean is home alone when someone knocks on the door. His father is at work, so he wonders who it could be. He answers it and is surprised to find Neal Cassidy, the new town deputy standing there. Neal does not look happy.

"May I come in?" he asks.

"Sure," Sean says. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes," Neal says, coming in.

"I swear I didn't break any laws," Sean says.

"I'm not referring to you breaking any laws," Neal says. "I'm not here as a deputy, I'm here as a favor to my girlfriend."

"Emma, the mayor's new secretary?" Sean asks. "I've never even met her."

"I know that," Neal says, trying to keep his temper in check. "I just got a call from her. She was at the hospital and she met your former girlfriend, you know the one you abandoned when you found out she was pregnant."

Sean finally knows where this is going and sits down. "You don't understand, my father forbade me from seeing her again," he says.

"How old are you?" Neal asks.

"I just turned twenty," Sean answers.

"Twenty," Neal says. "And when are you planning on becoming an adult?"

"I am an adult!" Sean shouts.

"Oh really?" Neal asks, finally losing control of his temper. "Being an adult isn't just about age, it's about actions. I became an adult when I was fourteen and my father abandoned me. Emma became an adult younger than that. The system bounced her from foster home to foster home because her parents threw her out like a piece of trash. She was found on the side of the road because her parents couldn't even be bothered to take her to a hospital."

Neal's words make Sean begin to feel ashamed. "What do you want from me?" he asks, his voice a whisper.

"I want you to be a man!" Neal says. "Ashley broke down in front of Emma because she wants to keep her child."

"She wants to keep it?" Sean asks, shocked.

"Yes," Neal says, "which you would know if you bothered to talk to her once in the past nine months. Emma is speaking with Mr. Gold right now, trying to get the adoption contract torn up."

"Ashley is really serious about raising the child herself?" Sean asks.

"Yes she is," Neal says. "I've never met Ashley, but from what Emma told me she's a great girl."

"But what am I going to do?" Sean asks. "My father will disown me if I see her again. How will we manage?"

"You'll get a job and support your family," Neal says. "I was fourteen when my father abandoned me and I survived. Do you love Ashley?"

"Yes," Sean whispers, "more than anything."

"Then I'd go to the hospital and beg for her forgiveness," Neal says. "Then if she takes you back, you stand up to your father and tell him that you love this girl and you are going to raise your child together whether he likes it or not. If he loves you, then he'll support you. If he's a jerk and cares only about what this will do to his reputation, you're better off without him."

Sean feels conflicted for a minute, but finally makes a decision. "Okay," he says, "but what about Mr. Gold? He never goes back on a deal."

"You haven't met Emma," Neal says. "She can be quite persuasive when she wants to be. She once talked a man we... Never mind, it's not important."

Sean is about to ask what Neal was about to say, but decides not to. "Is Ashley still at the hospital?" he asks.

"Yes," Neal says. "From what Emma told me she could go into labor at any time."

"Then I'd better hurry," Sean says rushing toward the door. Just as he's about to leave he turns back. "Thanks for making me see how much of a jerk I've been."

"Anytime," Neal says, following him out.

* * *

Lucy is tending her clothing shop when Emma walks in the door, accompanied by Mr. Gold. This comes as something of a surprise since she didn't think they knew each other, but she remembers Emma spends a lot of time at the library, so she supposes Isabella must have introduced them.

"Mr. Gold," Lucy smiles. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Here to pick out another outfit for Isabella?"

"Not today, no," Mr. Gold says, with a predatory smile. "I'm here on other business."

Lucy flinches at that smile. She knows that whenever he uses it, he's upset and is about to demand something unpleasant. She only ever made one deal with him and that was more than enough.

"Is it about Ashley?" Lucy asks, fearing that her stepdaughter may have skipped town. Under ordinary circumstances, she would be thrilled at the prospect of finally getting rid of the brat, although she would have to find another slave to do the housework, but Mr. Gold is handling the adoption of Ashley's baby, for what reason she doesn't know or care. When Mr. Gold wants something it is best not to get in the way, if Ashley has skipped town before giving birth it will be a disaster.

"In a manner of speaking," Mr. Gold says. "Ms. Swan here came to me and told me that Ashley want to keep the child. I told her there is no way I can let her keep the child since she has no means of supporting it."

"So she ran off?" Lucy asks, her worst fears coming true. Legally, Gold can't hold her responsible for her stepdaughter's actions, but he won't let that stop him. He will be able to destroy her business completely without breaking a single law.

"No," Mr. Gold says. "Emma is under the impression that you stole Ashley's share of her father's insurance money and her college fund. I did some digging and found that exact amount of money in a hidden bank account you have."

"I can explain," Lucy says her face paling.

"Go right ahead," Mr. Gold says.

Lucy sputters for a few seconds, trying to come up with something, but fails.

"I'm waiting," Mr. Gold says.

"How much do you want?" Lucy asks. "With the interest, it's a substantial sum I'd be willing to give you half."

"What!" Emma exclaims in outrage, flashing back to her last set of foster parents.

"Are you trying to bribe us?" Mr. Gold demands. "I own half the town and Emma is the respected secretary to the mayor and girlfriend to our town's deputy."

"Then what do you want?" Lucy asks, sick with fear.

"This is Ashley's bank account number," Mr. Gold says, handing her a slip of paper. "Wire every last cent of the money, including the interest into that account first thing tomorrow morning and I promise no criminal charges will be filed against you."

"But you can't..." Lucy stammers. "Albert Spencer will..."

"Do you really want to trust Albert Spencer in a fight against me?" Mr. Gold asks. "I can assure you that if you fight this, I'll represent your stepdaughter in court. I will win and I won't stop at the money you have in that account. I'll sue for damages and take everything you own. You'll go to jail and your daughters will be working for Ashley at her new clothing store."

"Why are you helping her?" Lucy asks in confusion. "What do you get out of this?"

"The satisfaction of seeing that look on your face," Mr. Gold responds. "You do recall last week when you were at Granny's diner with one of your daughters, talking about my Isabella?"

If Lucy was pale before, now she could pass for a ghost.

"What did you call her?" Mr. Gold asks with a look of barely controlled rage. "I believe your exact words were that she is 'A no-good, money-grubbing whore with no fashion sense who only married Gold for his money and fools him and everyone else with her goody-two-shoes act?'"

Lucy gulps. "I'm so sorry," she says. "The money will be in Ashley's account first thing in the morning and since I'm such a generous person, I'll even give her the house. I still own the house from my first marriage and I always liked that one better anyway. My daughters and I will be moved out by the time Ashley gets out of the hospital."

Lucy runs out of the shop in a panic, presumably to start packing.

"Lucy really said all those terrible things about Isabella?" Emma asks trying to process what just happened.

"Yes, she did," Mr. Gold says. "Amelia overheard her and told me. No one really likes the woman, and I think Amelia was hoping I'd take her down a peg."

"Why did she think you'd do that?" Emma asks.

"Before I met Belle I was a very different man," Mr. Gold says. "I was a ruthless businessman, who made uncompromising deals. Belle reawakened something in me I thought was long dead. I don't take kindly to someone insulting her."

"Belle?" Emma asks.

"My nickname for Isabella," Mr. Gold says, realizing he slipped up. At least Belle would be an appropriate nickname for Isabella. He was just glad he was able to alter her curse name. Lacey would have been an awful name for her.

"So you're going to let Ashley keep her baby?" Emma asks.

Mr. Gold sighs. "Of course," he says, "but in exchange you'll owe me a favor."

"What sort of favor?" Emma asks.

"Something simple like helping my wife with her charity book drive," Mr. Gold says. "She's always short of volunteers."

"Deal," Emma says and shakes his hand.

Mr. Gold takes the adoption contract out of his pocket and tears it up. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Swan," he says. "Isabella thinks the world of both you and Neal. Maybe you'd like to stop by our house for dinner one night."

"Sure thing," Emma says, "but right now I have to tell Ashley the good news."

"Of course," Mr. Gold says.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Ashley is going into labor. Her obstetrician is a kind old man with a beard. No one knows his real name everyone simply refers to him as 'Doc'.

"How are you feeling?" Doc asks.

"I can't have this baby, not yet," Ashley says. "They'll take it from me."

"Having second thoughts about the adoption?" Doc asks.

"Yes," Ashley says. "I sent Emma to talk to Mr. Gold... ugh."

"Listen, right now you need to focus on your breathing," Doc says. "I promise you that no one will take your child out of this hospital without your permission."

"But..." Ashley starts when the door bursts open interrupting her. "Sean."

"Ashley, I'm so sorry," Sean says, entering the room followed by Neal. "I've been a jerk."

"You can say that again," Ashley says.

"I am so sorry," Sean says. "I never should have left you. If you take me back I promise never to leave you again."

Part of Ashley wants to be mad at him for abandoning her, but something deep within her tells her that it isn't his fault and it is more than simply his father that kept Sean away from her. "Of course I'll take you back," Ashley says. "I love you more than any…" She trails off as another contraction hits.

"Can you discuss this later?" Doc asks. "Right now you have to focus."

"Miss, you can't go in there," a voice outside the door says just before it bursts open and Emma comes in.

"I did it," Emma says breathlessly. "Mr. Gold tore up the adoption contract."

"He did!" Ashley says, ecstatic. "I can't believe it."

"And that's not all, Mr. Gold is angry at your stepmother because he learned that she was making demeaning comments about his wife, so he looked into her financial records," Emma says. "He found out that she didn't spend the money she took from you, she hid it. Gold threatened her with legal action, and she's going to transfer it all to your account."

"Really?" Ashley asks. "Thank you so much."

"And that's not all," Emma says. "She was so frightened that she decided to let you have your father's house. She said that she would be moved out by the time you get out of the hospital."

"I can't believe it," Ashley says joyfully. "You're so amazing."

"Out, both of you," Doc says, pointing to Emma and Neal. "This woman is in labor. Sean can stay, since he's the father, but anything else the two of you have to say can wait until later. If you aren't out of here in five seconds I'm calling security."

Emma and Neal rush out of the room. They go to the waiting room where Mary Margaret meets them.

"Mary, I'm so sorry that I left without a word..." Emma begins.

"No need to say anything," Mary says. "Ashley explained what you were doing for her and Isabella called me to tell me what had happened. That was a very kind thing you did, not many people would go so far out of their way for a complete stranger."

"Well when Ashley started telling me about her stepmother, I just flashed back to my last set of foster parents," Emma says. "Then when I met her stepmother that feeling intensified, I couldn't just let Ashley's life be destroyed."

"And that's why you're such a good person," Mary says. "I couldn't be prouder if you were my own daughter."

"Thanks," Emma says, wishing with all her heart that this kind woman were her mother. As she thinks this, she feels some sort of power building inside her. It is the same feeling she got when she woke David up, only a thousand times stronger. She feels like something incredible is about to happen, when Sean rushes out of the delivery room.

"It's a girl," Sean says. "I'm a father."

"Congratulations," Emma says, completely forgetting about the feeling of power she was having.

"Thank you again, Neal," Sean says. "If it wasn't for you, I'd never have realized what a jerk I was."

"I think you already knew," Neal says. "You just needed someone to push you into action."

"Well thank you again," Sean says, going back to the room to greet his wife and daughter.

"We should be getting home," Emma says. "We can come back and visit them tomorrow."

"Right," Neal says.

* * *

The next morning Neal and Emma arrive at the hospital to talk to Ashley. Mary wanted to come, but said she had already promised Regina that she would help take her father home.

"Good morning, Emma, Neal," Doc greets them. "I'm sorry I was a little cross with you the other day."

"Totally understandable," Emma says. "We did just burst into your delivery room."

"I'm glad you understand," Doc says. "Anyway, Ashley has been waiting to see you. Sean just left for home to have it out with his father. From what I heard on the phone, it's not going to be a pleasant conversation."

"Ouch," Neal says.

"Whatever happens is between them," Emma says. "If Sean's father truly loves him then he'll respect his decision. Now we don't want to keep Ashley waiting."

Neal follows Emma into Ashley's room.

"Emma, Neal," Ashley says smiling, holding her newborn daughter. "Thank you so much for what you did for me. I can never repay you for all your help."

"It was our pleasure," Emma says, smiling. "Have you picked out a name for her yet?"

"Alexandra," Ashley says.

"That's a beautiful name," Emma says, looking down at the baby. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Ashley says, handing Alexandra to her. "I have something I wanted to ask the both of you."

"What is it?" Emma asks.

"You did so much for us, and you only knew me for a total of fifteen minutes," Ashley says. "I'd be honored if you would consider being Alexandra's godparents."

"Of course," Emma says, not even having to think about it. "I'm the one who's honored. Neal?"

"It is a great honor," Neal says, "but are you sure, you barely know us?"

"You've done more for me in the twelve hours we've known each other than anyone else has in the past four years," Ashley answers. "So yes I'm sure."

"Then of course I agree," Neal says.

"Thank you so much," Ashley says, and then pauses for a minute. "If you don't mind I'd like to speak to Emma alone for a few minutes. Girl talk."

"Sure thing," Neal says. "I'll just run out and buy my new goddaughter her first gift."

"That's not necessary," Ashley says. "You've already done so much."

"I insist," Neal says. "I'll let you two talk and I'll be back before you know it."

Once Neal leaves the room, Emma hands Alexandra back to Ashley. "What did you want to talk about?" she asks.

"I need another favor," Ashley says. "I want you to check in on Isabella and see how she's handling this."

"Isabella?" Emma asks in confusion. "What does she have to do with this?"

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Not even Neal," Ashley says. "Promise me."

"I promise," Emma says.

"One day I overheard a conversation Isabella was having with Michelle," Ashley explains. "She was crying and told her friend she couldn't have children."

"That's terrible," Emma says, thinking Isabella would make as good a mother as Mary Margaret. She wonders why terrible things only seem to happen to the best people, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Last month when I was at the store, looking at baby things and imagining what it would be like if I could keep my baby, I saw Isabella smiling and picking out baby furniture," Ashley answers.

"Why would someone who can't have child...?" Emma begins when understanding hits her. "Her husband was handling the adoption. They planned to raise it themselves."

"Yes," Ashley says. "She didn't tell anyone probably because Mr. Gold has such a horrible reputation, and I think she knew I was having second thoughts about the adoption, but she would have made an excellent mother. You're friends with her and I just want to make sure she's okay. But be discreet, I don't think she wants anyone to know."

"Sure thing," Emma says.

"Thanks," Ashley says. "I remember both the happiness and terror I felt when I realized my period was late."

"I can imagine," Emma says, then pauses, realizing for the first time she hasn't had her period since coming to Storybrooke. She starts counting days and realizes she is over a week late.

"What is it?" Ashley asks, noticing the look on her face.

"I just realized I have an appointment," Emma says. "I'll be back later."

Emma rushes out of the room without so much as a goodbye.

"What did I say?" Ashley asks her daughter, and then realizes the last thing she said was that her period was late. "Well it looks like you might be getting a new playmate very soon."

* * *

Neal leaves the hospital, wondering what he can get for a newborn baby. He decides he will head back to Mr. Gold's shop. He hasn't yet met the elusive Mr. Gold, though Isabella talks about him all the time. He hopes it is early enough that Isabella might be there since she told him, that she often stopped by the shop before the library opened up. She gave him such good advice on Emma's birthday present. She loves it and wears it constantly.

He opens up the door and finds Isabella is indeed standing there. It looks like she's been crying.

"What's wrong?" Neal asks concerned.

"It's nothing," Isabella says.

"It's not nothing," Neal says, "and what's with all this baby stuff? That wasn't here last time."

Isabella starts crying harder.

"What's the matter?" Neal asks, wondering why the mention of the baby stuff got her crying. He puzzled it over for a few seconds before the pieces clicked. "Your husband wasn't just handling the adoption, was he? You were going to raise the baby yourself."

Isabella manages to compose herself. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone," she says. "No one in town outside of my husband, my doctor, and Michelle knows I can't have children of my own. I didn't let anyone know about the adoption, not even Michelle. Some people knew that I was picking out baby furniture, but I think they assumed I was pregnant."

"I understand," Neal says.

"It's probably for the best anyway," Isabella says. "My husband has a son from his first marriage and that relationship ended badly."

"What happened?" Neal asks.

"It's a long story, one that isn't mine to tell," Isabella answers. "In fact I probably shouldn't have told you that much. He swore me to secrecy."

Just then, the door opens. "I've just come from the store and they said they'll accept returns for all the items," Mr. Gold says, "but I wish you'd reconsider, there are other options we can explore."

"No," Isabella says, "but we should discuss this later. Neal, the town deputy is here."

"Ah, I've been meaning to drop by the station to greet him," Mr. Gold says, turning to the deputy. To his confusion, Neal is just standing there staring at him with a white face and his mouth hanging open. He looks familiar, but Rumplestiltskin can't quite figure out why.

_It can't be_, Neal thinks as he stares at Mr. Gold. _It just can't be_. His face and voice are exactly as Neal remembers them. Even the limp he has is the same. It's his father, exactly as he remembers him from before he turned into the Dark One.

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there gaping at me all day?" Mr. Gold asks, after Neal has been staring at him for a full minute.

"Papa?" Neal asks, his voice a whisper.


	23. Reunion

Three Hundred Years Ago

Rumplestiltskin is furious as he searches the woods. "Show yourself," he demands. "I know you're here."

"I've been expecting you," the seer says as she steps out from behind a tree.

"Then you know exactly why I've come," he says.

"What I foretold during the Ogres Wars has finally come to pass," the seer says.

"In a manner of speaking," Rumplestiltskin replies. "I hobbled myself on the battlefield, was branded a coward, my wife ran away and left me, and then my son was called to the front, so I became the Dark One, and Bae left me. So yes, my actions on the battlefield left my son fatherless, but it would have been nice to know about those pesky details."

"Knowing would not have made a difference," the seer says. "You would still have been powerless to escape your fate."

Rumplestiltskin laughs darkly. "Just like you," he says and then begins to choke the seer with his magic. "Now you know exactly why I've come here."

"You want to find your son," she manages to get out.

"Indeed," he says, releasing her from his power.

"You will find him," the seer says.

"How?" Rumplestiltskin asks impatiently. "And this time don't leave out a single detail."

"It will not be an easy path," the seer says. "It will take centuries."

"Centuries!" Rumplestiltskin says. "My son will be long dead by then."

"Time is not important," the seer says. "When traveling to this realm, it is also possible to travel between times. I foresee that you will manage to arrive in this land before your son."

"How?" he asks. "How do I accomplish this?"

"It will require a curse," the seer says, "a powerful curse, darker than any ever conceived. I see that you will not be the one to cast the curse, nor will you be the one to break it."

"Go on," he says.

"I foresee you doing many dark things until one day, you meet a woman," the seer says. "This woman is special, capable of seeing the good in everyone, even you. You will fall in love and you will have to choose what is important to you, this woman, or your power. Though the final choice will not be when you think it is."

Rumplestiltskin laughs. "No woman could ever love me," he says, "and after Milah's betrayal, I'll never love anyone ever again. Now tell me more about this curse."

"You will be reunited with your son, but it will come at a most unexpected time," the seer says. "Once you are in this new land, he will find you. Then your true trials will begin. You will have another chance to make the choice you failed to make over that portal. You will have to choose between the people you love or your power. You will have only a second to make the choice, and if you choose wrong you will lose both your son and new wife for good."

"Your powers must be out of whack," Rumplestiltskin says. "I will never, ever have a wife again. I've learned that women are only good for one thing: sex."

"If you don't believe me, take my power," the seer says. "You will need it in your quest to create the curse."

"And what do you get out of me taking your power?" he asks.

"Freedom, from the never-ending torment of possibilities," the seer answers.

"Deal," Rumplestiltskin says, taking the seer's hands. He feels a wave of vertigo going through him as he absorbs the seer's visions. "I can't see anything... it's too much. It's nothing but a jumble."

"The future is a puzzle," the seer explains. "Always moving, always shifting, each of our actions changing the course the future may take in an instant. It is now your cross to bear. You must learn to focus the images to figure out what could be and what will be."

Then, the Seer slumps to the ground and dies instantly.

* * *

Six Years Ago

Neal sits in the abandoned apartment building Richard brought him to, looking around at his new home. It's a bit of a dump, but it's better than sleeping in an alley.

"Hey, how do you like it?" Richard asks.

"It's a bit of a fixer-upper," Neal says, "nothing like back home."

"Still a recent runaway, huh?" Richard asks. "How long since you left home?"

"I've been gone three months now," Neal answers.

"You think about going back?" Richard asks.

"There's no going back," Neal says. "I didn't run away, my father abandoned me."

"Sorry," Richard says. "I ran away, my father was abusive."

"My father was great," Neal says, "at least up until the last few months. He got involved in some bad business and it changed him."

"Sorry to hear that," Richard says.

"So how many people live here?" he asks.

"It varies," Richard says. "Sometimes the kids I look after get lucky and find work. Then they move into a real place. Some of them reward my kindness by giving me money. Right now, besides the two of us, there are three others."

"When do I meet them?" Neal asks.

"Two of them are currently on a raid, south of the city. They should be back tomorrow."

"A raid?" Neal asks.

"That's what we call it," Richard says. "When it's almost time for farmers to harvest their crops, two of us sneak onto the farms and take some of the produce not enough that it will be noticed, just enough to feed us for a few weeks."

Neal looks away, worried about robbing people.

"I can tell you're still a newbie," Richard says. "I was against stealing when I first ran away as well, but you do what you have to, to survive."

"I guess," Neal says. "I just wish I could find work."

"Not much work for fourteen year olds," Richard says.

"Is this him?" a young girl of twelve asks. "The new kid?"

"This is him," Richard says. "Neal, this is Lana. Lana, this is Neal."

"Nice to meet you," Neal says.

"I found her by chance," Richard says. "She was about to be raped by the nice foster father the state picked for her. Trust me. It's better to be dead then to be in the system."

"Did you get them?" Lana asks.

"Right here," Richard says, holding up three tickets.

"What are those?" Neal asks.

"Tickets to 'The Miller's Daughter'," Richard says. "One of the kids who used to live here got a job at an off-Broadway playhouse. Sometimes they give him free tickets to their new productions."

"I see," Neal says. "What's 'The Miller's Daughter' about?"

Richard laughs until he realizes Neal is serious about not knowing the story the play is based on. The Miller's Daughter isn't the most famous fairy tale so he figures Neal might not know about that one. "It's a fairy tale like 'Snow White', 'Cinderella', and 'Beauty and the Beast'."

"What are fairy tales?" Neal asks, wondering for a moment if fairies came to this land once.

"You've got to be kidding me," Richard says. "You've never heard of any of those? They're classic children's tales based on old folk stories. Did you live in another world?"

Neal turns away.

"Don't worry about it," Richard says. "I'm sure you'll love this tale."

* * *

Four hours later, Neal is standing outside the theater waiting for Richard and Lana. He left as soon as he heard that the evil villain's name: Rumplestiltskin. He started feeling uneasy when the evil gold, imp appeared and began making deals about spinning straw into gold.

He tried to ignore his uneasiness about the unnamed character, but as soon as he learned the character's name was Rumplestiltskin, he had to get out of there. There is no doubt in his mind that the writers somehow based this character on his father.

"What happened?" Richard asks when he and Lana exit the theater. "You missed the end when the evil imp is defeated and they live happily ever after."

"Sorry," Neal says. "Something in the play triggered a bad flashback to the last days with my father."

"Sorry," Richard says. "I meant for this to cheer you up, not make you relive painful memories."

"That's okay," Neal says.

"What was it that triggered your memory?" Richard asks.

Neal decides to lie outright to try to get information from Richard. "One of the last stories my father started to tell me was about Rumplestiltskin," he says, "but he never finished telling me the story before he abandoned me."

"I see," Richard says, though Neal can't tell if he knows he is lying.

"So can you tell me more about the tale of Rumplestiltskin?" Neal asks.

"Rumplestiltskin is one of the most feared villains in fairy tales," Richard explains. "There are multiple versions of his story. The few things that remain consistent are, that he was once a coward who traded his soul for power that he spins straw into gold and that he makes deals that rob people of what they hold most dear, mostly their firstborn children."

"Why does he do this?" Neal asks.

"Because his thirst for power cost him the person he held most dear. In some versions he kills his wife, in others he has a son who leaves him, or he falls in love with a woman he meets after gaining his dark powers, but eventually drives her away," Richard continues. "In almost all versions of the story he meets with an unfortunate end. In very few he eventually finds redemption."

"I see," Neal says, walking back to the apartment building in silence. He has no doubt that somehow the writers of these tales based them on his father. He wonders how much is accurate, if his father did indeed start stealing children away after he left him. It wouldn't have surprised him. He tries not to think of his father, much, but now he can't stop. The Blue Fairy told him that his father's love for him was the one thing that was keeping the Dark One's power from overwhelming whatever is left of his soul. With him gone, he doesn't even want to imagine what his father has started to do.

* * *

Present Day

Mr. Gold stands in front of the new deputy who is openly staring at him, waiting for him to say something. "Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there gaping at me all day?" he asks, starting to feel impatient.

"Papa?" Neal asks, his voice a whisper.

Rumplestiltskin looks into the stranger's eyes and finally realizes why he looks so familiar to him. "Bae?" he gasps.

"Papa?" Neal asks his voice stronger, but still holding disbelief.

"Baelfire, is it really you?" Gold asks, not believing that his son is truly here after all these years.

Neal hasn't heard his real name spoken aloud for many years. Emma is the only one he told it to, and, at his request, she never calls him by it.

"Papa," Neal says and then just to be sure, "Rumplestiltskin."

"It's me," his father says, acknowledging the name. He's only felt this nervous once before in his life, when he proposed to Belle.

"I don't understand," Neal says. "How did you get here?"

"After the portal closed, I realized my mistake," Rumplestiltskin says. "I wanted to follow you, but there were no more beans. I spent years searching for a way to find you and I finally found one."

"What way?" Neal asks.

Rumplestiltskin flinches at the question. He has been waiting centuries for this day, but how can he tell his son all the things he's done to make it happen? All the lives he's destroyed. That is when another thought hits him: his son is dating Emma. How had that happened? That isn't part of his plan. What are the odds of the two of them meeting and falling in love? It boggles his mind.

Neal watches his father, and recognizes the look on his face, a look that means he has done something horrible. However he got to this land, it wasn't without a price. Neal starts to feel his disbelief subside and his anger rise.

"You abandoned me," he says, letting the feelings that have been bubbling inside him for the last eight years come to the surface. "You promised me that if I found a way for you to be rid of your dark magic without harming you that you would take it."

"Yes and I'm sorry," Rumplestiltskin says, but his son interrupts him, his rage taking over.

"You're sorry!" Neal explodes. "Do you have any idea what I went through before coming to this town? I was fourteen when I arrived in this world. I had no idea how to survive on my own here. Fourteen is too young to be on your own in this world. I couldn't even apply for a job."

"Bae..." he says.

"I lived on the street eating garbage out of trash cans," Neal says and watches as his father gasps in horror. Part of him knows he should stop, but this is something he has wanted to get off his chest for years. "I considered turning myself into social services, but I heard horror stories about the system, so I decided to stay on the streets. I was taken in by a group of other runaways."

He pauses before continuing, this is something he hasn't told anyone before, not even Emma. "A few months after I moved in with them, Richard, the oldest kid in the group, decided to rob an armored car. I refused to be a part of it. I told them it was suicide. He knocked me out and tied me up. Three of the group didn't survive the attempt."

"Bae," Rumplestiltskin repeats, unsure of what else to say.

"I spent the next few years wandering from place to place, stealing small things, and finding work where I could," Neal says, "until I met Emma."

"Bae, I'm so sorry," Rumplestiltskin says. "If I could go back and change what I did, I would in a second, but I can't. I spent centuries working on another way to get to you."

"And how many lives did you destroy in the process?" Neal asks. "I once went to a play called 'The Miller's Daughter' and I learned they had stories about you in this world that you trick people out of their firstborn children."

At the look of shame of his father's face, he knows that this is true.

"Baelfire, listen to me," Isabella says. "I know your father did some awful things, but that was his curse. Underneath it all he was still a good man."

In his rage, Neal forgot that she is still there. "He told you what he was?" he asks. "And you believed him? You didn't think he was crazy?"

Belle decides it is best not to tell him about the curse right now, he needs to absorb one thing at a time. "I'm also from that world," she says. "So I know firsthand some of the horrible things he's capable of. In fact when we first met, he demanded I work for him as a maid in his castle as payment for saving my village from Ogres."

"He did what?" Neal asks.

"To be honest, I was sort of glad," Isabella says. "My father was the king, and I was betrothed to a truly awful man, who didn't have dark magic as an excuse for his behavior. This allowed me to get out of my betrothal without shirking my responsibilities to my people."

Neal is silent while he listens to Isabella's revelations. "You went from being a princess to a maid, and were happy about it?" he asks in disbelief.

"Happy may be too strong a word," Isabella says. "For the first few months, I was terrified. He had a horrible reputation and I feared he might kill me at any moment. He made me sleep in the dungeon at first, but after a while, I got to know him and realized he was just lonely. He eventually moved me into one of the castle's suites under the pretense of having to run dangerous experiments in the dungeon, but he never once went near it."

Rumplestiltskin smiles at how easily Belle is able to read him. "She reawakened something in me I thought had died," he says.

"How'd you two get married?" Neal asks.

Isabella's face darkens. "One day Rumplestiltskin told me to go to the market to get some straw. I asked him if he trusted me to come back," she says.

"I told her that I never expected to see her again," Rumplestiltskin says. "I realized that I was falling in love with her and wanted her to be free."

"But I ran into someone on the road, I didn't know it at the time but it was Rumplestiltskin's chief rival," Isabella says. "She told me true love could break any curse. I had known for a while I was in love with your father, but I was afraid to act on it. Her words boosted my courage and I decided to try to free him of his curse."

"And that's when you got together?" Neal asks.

"No," Isabella says, sadly. "Rumplestiltskin thought I was only kissing him to break the curse, that I didn't really love him. He threw me back into the dungeon for two weeks and then told me to get out and never come back."

"I regretted that decision more than any other in my life, except for letting you go," Rumplestiltskin says. "But I was too close to completing my plan to get to you, Bae. I promised myself that I would find you and make things right."

"So how did you get together?" Neal asks, trying to process everything

"After I left him, I worked in an inn as a waitress," Isabella says. "I didn't want to return to my kingdom and marry Gaston. After a while, I met up with an adventurer and managed to free a prince from a terrible curse. But then the evil queen captured me and threw me in her dungeon."

"The evil queen came to me and told me that Belle was dead," Rumplestiltskin says. "I didn't want to believe it and tried every spell I knew to try to find her, but to no avail. I finally accepted that she was dead. Then when I was putting the final steps of my plan into action, one the queen's servants angered her and came to me for help. She traded the information that Belle was still alive."

"Belle?" Neal asks.

"That's my real name," Isabella says.

"Wait, Belle?" Neal asks in surprise as recognition hits him. "As in 'Beauty and the Beast', Belle?"

"I suppose so," Belle answers, mulling it over. Even though she works in the library, she's never made the connection before. "We do have a chipped teacup, although it's never sung."

His father laughs and Neal lets out a sharp breath. He can't recall the last time he heard his father laugh like that. After his mother left them, he never laughed once and after he became the Dark One he did laugh, but it was a dark, evil laughter. This is the father that he remembers, the one he wanted back when he came to this land.

"Anyway then Rumplestiltskin came and rescued me," Belle says. "I was angry at him for letting the queen hold me prisoner for two years, but he explained to me that he thought I was dead and that he needed to hold onto his power so he could find you."

Neal processes this information, a million questions running through his head. "How long have you been in this world?" he asks. "According to the mayor, you've been here for years. Why didn't you come looking for me?"

"The nature of the cur…spell that brought us here is tricky," his father answers. "Three hundred years passed in our world since you left, I only knew that we would emerge in a time near to your own arrival in this world. I was told by a seer that once here, you would be the one to find me."

Neal tries to process this information. He gets the feeling that both Belle and his father aren't telling him something, but decides not to push it for today. "I need time to process all this," he finally says. "Emma told me you invited her to dinner. Perhaps we can get together one week from tonight at 6 pm?"

"Of course," his father says, smiling with delight.

"And maybe then I'll be ready to hear what you're both still hiding from me," Neal adds. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a walk and clear my head."

He turns and leaves the shop. As he disappears, the smile fades from his father's face, replaced by a look of extreme worry and concern.


	24. Memories

Emma leaves the hospital, feeling as though she is in a daze. Until Ashley mentioned it, she hadn't even thought about the fact that her period is late. She can't be pregnant, she just can't. She gets in the car and drives to the Dark Star Pharmacy.

Once she gets there, she looks around and finds that no one is there except Tom Clark, the pharmacist.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," Tom says pleasantly, before sneezing. "How may I help you?"

Emma pays no attention to him, she merely walks to the aisle where the pharmacy stocks the pregnancy tests and picks up the first one she sees. She goes to the counter, where Tom looks at the item she picked out. Before he can say a word, she throws a twenty at him and leaves the store.

Tom watches in concern as Emma walks out. He knows that she had a less than ideal childhood and she doesn't appear to be taking the idea of her possibly pregnancy well. He doesn't ordinarily interfere with his costumers' lives, but Emma is special. It is as if her arrival has finally lifted the black cloud hanging over the town since the mayor's baby's kidnapping. She brought a smile back to Mary Margaret's face and it was during her first visit to see David that he finally woke up.

It is with that thought that he decides to call the mayor. He knows the two of them are close and he doesn't think Emma will mind him calling her.

"Hello," Mary says over the phone.

"Hello, Madame Mayor," Tom says. "It's Tom Clark from the Dark Star Pharmacy."

"Tom, how's it going?" Mary says. "Is something wrong? It's unusual for you to call me."

"I know," Tom says, "and normally, I don't interfere like this, but I think that Emma may need your support."

"Emma," Mary says, her heart turning cold with fear. "Did something happen to her?"

"No," Tom says, reassuring her. "It's nothing like that."

"Then why would Emma need my support?" Mary asks, both confused and relieved.

"She just came into my store in a daze," Tom says. "She picked out a pregnancy test, threw a twenty dollar bill at me, and left without a word."

"My Emma's pregnant?" Mary asks, then immediately cringes and wonders what possessed her to say 'my' Emma. She isn't 'her' Emma. Maybe Archie is right and she's become too attached to her, but she still doesn't see the harm. Emma never had a mother, so her acting like one to her isn't really doing her any harm.

"I'm not sure if Emma's pregnant," Tom says, and Mary is glad that he didn't notice the 'my' part of her sentence. "But she thinks she may be and if she is, I don't think she'll take it well because of her rough childhood she may have trouble adjusting to the idea of becoming a mother."

"Probably," Mary says. "Thank you for letting me know. I'll head over to talk to her."

"Okay," Tom says.

"And Tom, don't mention this to anyone else," Mary adds sternly.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Tom says, hanging up the phone.

* * *

As soon as she enters the apartment, Emma rushes right to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door. She quickly reads the pregnancy test's directions, and follows them. Then she stares at the clock anxiously, waiting for the results.

The seconds seem to tick by so slowly. It's the longest few minutes of her life. As she waits, she hears someone enter the apartment.

"Emma, are you here?" Mary's voice calls from the living room.

Emma lets out a breath of relief. She doesn't know what she would've done if Neal had come home. The two of them have never discussed having children. She's glad that Mary Margaret is here. She's come to think of her boss and friend as the mother she never had and always wanted. If anyone can help her through this mess, Mary can. "I'm in the bathroom," she says.

Mary enters the bathroom and Emma sees the concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Mary asks. "Tom from the pharmacy called me…"

"He didn't tell anyone else, did he?" Emma asks, panicking at the thought of this getting out.

"No," Mary reassures her. "He only called me because he knows we're close friends and you looked like you needed support."

Suddenly, Emma remembers the pregnancy test. She looks at the results and drops it with a gasp.

"What does it say?" Mary asks.

"I'm pregnant," Emma panics.

"It's going to be okay," Mary says, taking her hands.

"How do you know that?" Emma asks. "Sean left Ashley when he found out she was pregnant. What if Neal doesn't want to be a father? We've never discussed children. Everything is still so new. I can't lose Neal. I just can't." She starts to sob.

"Emma, calm down," Mary says. "Neal loves you. He won't leave you. Ruby tells me he talks constantly about how wonderful you are."

"Really?" Emma asks, Mary's words calming her.

"Yes," Mary answers, "and just because your parents abandoned you, doesn't mean that you won't be the best mother you can possibly be to this child. I'll be there to help you, and so will a lot of others. Regina, Ruby, Granny, Isabella, Amelia, Michelle, you've managed to befriend so many people in the short time you've been here."

As Mary speaks, calm flows into Emma. It is like the feeling she had when she touched David's hands, only reversed. Instead of the energy flowing outward from her to David, it is now flowing inward from Mary to her. She is still anxious at the prospect of telling Neal, but it is no longer the all-consuming fear she felt at first.

"I'm pregnant," she says, this time in wonder instead of panic. She has never given one thought to becoming a mother before, but now that she has, she finds that it isn't disagreeable to her.

"Yes you are," Mary says, smiling.

"I can't believe it," Emma says, starting to feel happy. "I'm going to be a mother."

"Let's go into the living room to discuss it," Mary says.

As soon as Mary's hands leave hers, the anxiety begins to return, but this time, it's much less than before, and Emma finds she can still think. She remembers the look of happiness and contentment on Ashley's face and she remembers how good it felt to hold her baby. Now she is going to have one of her own a product of her and Neal's love.

"You're starting to smile," Mary points out.

"I am," Emma says, beaming. "I never gave one thought to having a child of my own, but now that I am, it just feels so right. I'm going to make sure this child has everything I never had. He or she will never want for anything, will never for one second feel like they are unloved like I did for almost all of my childhood."

At Emma's words, Mary's heart sinks. She looks at Emma and imagines how she must have felt, never having anyone to love her, at least not for long. For some reason, her earlier feelings about wealthy parents raising her baby fade, and she somehow knows that her Emma had a terrible childhood.

"Mary, can I ask you something?" Emma asks hesitantly.

Mary quickly shakes her head. What is she thinking? Her Emma is only just over a year old her childhood has barely begun. "What is it?" she asks.

"Well, I just wanted to know..." Emma says and then trails off.

"How I felt when I found out I was pregnant?" Mary guesses.

"Yes," Emma says. "If it's too painful to talk about, I'd understand."

"No, it's okay," Mary says. "I have to learn to move past this somehow. I'll tell you exactly how I found out I was pregnant."

* * *

Eighteen Years Ago

Snow sits in her chambers, awaiting the results from Doc. For the past few days, she's been feeling extremely weak and was nauseous all the time. She wishes Charming was here, but he's visiting a neighboring kingdom on a diplomatic mission.

"I have your test results," Doc says.

"What's wrong with me?" Snow asks, fearing the worse. Has the queen found a way around the spell Rumplestiltskin cast on her. She should have allowed Regina's execution to take place. What was she thinking? Regina had just given a speech on how she wished she could have inflicted more suffering on everyone and still Snow spared her life.

"Nothing's wrong," Doc says smiling. "You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant," Snow says in wonder. For a minute, all the worries about Regina fade away. "I'm going to have a baby."

"Yes, it's so wonderful," Doc says. "I can't wait to tell the other dwarfs."

"Doc, don't tell them yet," Snow says.

"Why not?" Doc asks.

"I want to be the one to tell Charming," Snow says. "Once word gets out, it will be all over the kingdom in no time."

"I understand," Doc says.

"Now I need to tell the perfect way to tell him," Snow says. She thinks back to how Ruth gave her life so this child could be born and vows that she will pamper her newborn princess beyond measure. Her daughter will never doubt for a moment how loved she is.

* * *

Present Day

Mary shakes her head to clear away the vision. She doesn't know why she keeps having these visions of being Snow White every time she and Emma have serious chats and she doesn't know why they feel more real to her than her own life.

Seeing the look on Mary's face, Emma decides to change the subject. "Hey, why don't we look at my memory box?" she says.

"Your memory box?" Mary asks.

"It contains all my cherished childhood mementos," Emma says.

"So your childhood wasn't completely awful?" Mary asks.

"No," Emma says. "There were some good times mixed in with the bad, but during my last few years, the bad far outweighed the good. To tell the truth I haven't looked at it for years."

Emma goes to her room, pulls the box out from underneath the bed, and opens it up.

"What is this?" Mary asks, pulling out a stuffed dragon.

"That's my teddy dragon," Emma admits, a little embarrassed.

"A teddy _dragon_?" Mary asks.

"I know. I was a weird kid. When I was five the foster parents I was living with took be out to buy a teddy bear," Emma says. "I picked out a stuffed dragon instead, saying that bears were too tame. I thought dragons were much cooler. They could fly, breath fire, and basically beat anything."

"Except your father," Mary says, an image of David popping into her mind, wielding a sword and facing down a ferocious dragon.

"What?" Emma asks in confusion.

"Nothing," Marry says, but she can't help thinking, _I really need to speak to Archie. I may be losing my mind_.

"Oh look, it's my old sketchbook," Emma says.

Mary takes the book and flips through it. "These are really good," she says. "I assume these people are some of your foster parents."

"Yeah," Emma says. "They're also of places I visited."

"I especially like the portrait you drew of me," Mary says, as she reaches the last page. "It looks really good."

"I didn't draw a picture of you," Emma says. "The last portrait I drew in that book was what I dreamed my mother looked like."

"But this is definitely me," Mary says, handing her the book.

When Emma sees the picture, she gasps in shock. She rifles through the book and every picture in it is exactly as she remembers it. "I drew this picture when I was seven," Emma says, her face going white. She touches the picture "This isn't possible."

Mary looks in the box and gasps, taking out a blanket. "This is the blanket I sewed for my Emma," she says. "How did you get it?"

"I was found wrapped in it," Emma says, pulling out a copy of the newspaper article detailing her discovery as an infant.

"This is from eighteen years ago," Mary confirms, "and this blanket is clearly that old."

"So what, you think some secret government agency kidnapped me and then used me to test their time machine by sending me back in time seventeen years?" Emma asks, trying to get back to reality.

"I don't know," Mary says, "but in your heart, you know it's true."

Emma goes over, touches the blanket that Mary is still holding and something fills her with a jolt of the same energy she has been feeling ever since she woke up David.

* * *

Eleven Years Ago

After leaving Ms. Forester, Emma goes straight to her bed and cries herself to sleep. Her last thought before she falls asleep is to wish that she could talk to her mother, to have more of her than just a faded image in a dream.

When she opens her eyes, she finds she is standing in a beautiful nursery filled with toys. There is a woman standing near a crib adorned with a beautiful blue mobile of crystal unicorns. The woman looks confused before turning to Emma.

"Emma," the woman says turning around. Emma gasps when she sees her.

"Mom," Emma says. "Is it really you?"

"It is," Snow says, rushing to embrace her daughter, "my little girl, how you've grown."

"Is this real?" Emma asks. "It feels like more than just a normal dream."

"It's real," Snow says.

"How can this be real?" Emma asks.

"Because you wished to talk to me," Snow says.

"Why did you abandon me?" Emma asks, tears in her eyes. "Is it true you didn't want me and left me on the side of the road to die?"

"No sweetie," Snow says horrified. "I wanted you more than anything. I had to let you go in order to save you."

"Why?" Emma asks.

"You aren't from this world," Snow says. "You're from another realm. I am Snow White and you were destined to be a princess."

"Then why did I grow up alone?" Emma asks.

"An evil queen blamed me for something her mother did and swore revenge against me," Snow says. "She cast a powerful curse that ripped us from our land and took our memories from us. A prophecy said you would be the one to break this curse. Then, the evil queen decided to kill you. In order to protect you from this curse and the queen's wrath, the Blue Fairy asked Geppetto to build a wardrobe from the wood of a magical tree. The Blue Fairy meant for me to go in it, but you were born too soon and the wardrobe only had enough power to protect one. I had to send you on alone to save your life."

"If you lost your memories, then how come you know everything?" Emma asks.

"Because you wanted me to know everything," Snow says. "When I wake up I won't remember this conversation. One day though, you will find me and break this curse."

Emma is silent for a moment as Snow begins to fade. "Don't go, Mommy," she cries.

"I have to," Snow says. "I'm waking up. Don't lose faith in my love for you and I'm sorry for all the pain you're going through. I wish more than anything that I could have seen you grow up, keep faith, and hope alive in your heart until we're reunited."

Snow continues to fade. "I love you Mommy," Emma cries out.

"I love you too," Snow says. "Never give up hope."

* * *

Present Day

"Did you just see that?" Emma asks.

"The vision in the nursery?" Mary asks. "I did."

"You really are my mother," Emma says.

"But I don't remember anything about a curse," Mary says. "I mean, me being Snow White? That's crazy."

"Crazier than you finding out that I'm your daughter?" Emma asks. "I can help you with that."

"How?" Mary asks.

"The same way I woke up David," Emma says, taking Mary's hands. She concentrates on all the love she has for this person and when she senses the feeling of power this time, she doesn't fight it or pretend it doesn't exist she embraces it.

"I remember," Snow says, gasping. "I remember everything."

"Good," Emma says, but then she falls to the ground, exhausted. "I don't feel so well."

"Emma, are you okay?" Snow asks in concern, rushing to her daughter's side

"I feel so weak, like I could sleep for a week," Emma says.

"That burst of power may not have been good for you in your condition," Snow says. "We should get you to the hospital and get you examined right away."

Emma is about to object, when she remembers she's now pregnant. Normally she would have shrugged it off, wanting to get to know her mother more, but she wants to make sure the little miracle she's carrying is all right. "Let's go," she says and she and her mother leave the apartment, finally properly reunited after eighteen years apart.


	25. Clues

Neal leaves Mr. Gold's... his father's shop in a daze. He never expected to see his father again. The fact that he's here in Storybrooke blows Neal's mind. With all the people on the planet, what are the odds of him picking the town that his father lives in by chance? It's as if it's magic.

He shakes his head, remembering what his father told him. He designed whatever spell he'd used to get himself here so it would ensure the two of them were reunited. He wonders how that worked. Did the spell somehow affect the map he and Emma thought brought them here by chance or had it brought his father to a place where he would eventually come? How long had his father and Isabella lived in this world? They must have been here for years since they were well known and he knows Gold owns half the town. Neal wonders how his father afforded that and shakes his head. Back in his world, his father could spin straw into gold and he could have conjured money when he came to this world, as the Blue Fairy had conjured money for Neal.

That's when he remembers Isabella's father. She told him he was once a king, but now he was in this world too. Neal figures he must have somehow followed his daughter and Rumplestiltskin to this world and ended up stranded here. Then, he kidnapped his daughter to try to get her away from Neal's father. Neal wonders if Belle's father was involved in the other kidnapping attempt back in their own world when several inconsistencies began to occur to him.

Emma told him that Mr. Gold was able to get Ashley's funds back from Lucy by using the horrible reputation he'd developed before he met his wife, but if Gold and Isabella came here together then Lucy couldn't have known his father before he met Isabella.

Then the little things that had begun to bother him start to come back to him. Not once in the entire time he's been in Storybrooke has he seen one delivery truck, yet the stores are always full of merchandise. His schedule changes, so sometimes he's on night patrol, making the fact that he never sees a single truck almost inconceivable. Then there's the fact that to his knowledge no tourists ever passes through town. Not everyone would have heard the rumors about the toxic waste, so there should be some people vacationing in this peaceful town. Neal starts to get a very bad feeling about what exactly his father is hiding from him, when someone calls out to him. He turns around to see Archie Hopper walking toward him.

"Hello Neal," the doctor greets him. "You look troubled. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I could use someone to talk to," Neal says.

"Why don't we go to my office?" Archie suggests.

"Sure thing," Neal agrees.

A few minutes later, they are in Dr. Hopper's office. Neal has talked with the doctor only once before, two days after the shoot-out to see how he was coping.

"You have a nice office," Neal comments, the last time they spoke was in the police station.

"Thanks," Archie says. "Before you tell me what's on your mind, I'd like to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Neal asks, confused.

"When you first came to town, I thought Emma was a con-artist out to rob Mary Margaret," Archie says.

"What!" Neal asks, both shocked and worried.

"I'm sorry," Archie says, "but you have to admit that an orphan with the same name and birthday as Mary Margaret's daughter coming to town the night before the anniversary of her daughter's kidnapping is pretty suspicious."

"I see your point," Neal says. "I probably would have thought the same thing. To be honest, before we came here, we did have to resort to shoplifting to survive. I tried to find work, but with my lack of education, it wasn't always easy. We were basically living in that car."

"I kind of figured as much," Archie says.

"You're not upset about a sheriff's deputy being a former thief?" Neal asks, worried he may have revealed too much.

"To tell the truth I'm a former thief myself," Archie says. "My parents were con-artists. They traveled from place to place, cheating people out of their money. They made me help them in their cons, until one day I finally got tired of it. I ran away from them and eventually become a therapist."

"I see," Neal says. "If it weren't for Emma, I would probably still be living alone in that car. I'd resigned myself to being homeless before I meet her, but I felt she deserved better. I vowed that we would pick a place, settle down, and I'd find a real job to support her. Then just before we came here, we found the lost dog of a millionaire and she gave us a ten thousand dollar check. I took that as a sign that I made the right decision and someone was looking out for us."

"Someone was looking out for us too, considering you saved the mayor's life immediately after arriving in town," Archie says. "I just learned what you and Emma did for Ashley and Sean. That was a truly kind act. It makes me feel like a heel for all the nasty things I thought about you and I felt I just had to apologize. After all, I'd lived a less than honorable life myself before coming to Storybrooke."

"No problem," Neal says.

"Now that we've cleared the air, would you care to tell me what's on your mind?" Archie asks. "From the look on your face, it's something serious."

"Well I decided to go to Mr. Gold's shop to buy a present for Alexandra," Neal begins.

"Who's Alexandra?" Archie interrupts.

"That's what Ashley named her daughter," Neal says. "She and Sean made Emma and me her godparents, so I wanted to get something for her."

"I didn't know they named you the godparents," Archie says. "Though it makes sense, considering they wouldn't be back together or have the child, if it wasn't for you."

"Anyway I decided to go to Mr. Gold's shop," Neal says. "It's where I got Emma's birthday present on our first day in town. Isabella helped me with the present because Mr. Gold was out. Until I went into his shop today, I had never even run into him, which is odd."

"So you met Mr. Gold today for the first time?" Archie asks. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"I didn't meet him today," Neal says. "I just saw him in town for the first time. It turns out he's my father, the one who abandoned me when I was fourteen."

"Richard Gold is your father?" Archie asks, completely shocked.

"Yes," Neal says, wincing. For the first time he realizes, that the name his father picked out for himself is the same one that his dead mentor from New York had. He knows it can't have been intentional on his father's part, but wonders if the universe is having a good laugh at his expense. "Neither of us knew. I changed my name after leaving home, and it appears Gold did too."

"I never knew Gold had a son," Archie says. "Does Isabella know about you?"

"Yes, my father told her about me," Neal says.

"Was your father married before Isabella?" Archie asks, curiously.

"Yes. My father married my mother when they were both young," Neal answers, "but they started having problems around the time I was born. She left us when I was seven and my father raised me by himself."

"How did your mother leaving make you feel?" Archie asks.

"I didn't learn that she left us until I was fourteen," Neal says. "My father told me she had died."

"That must have been tough," Archie says. "How did you feel when you found out she left?"

"I felt devastated and betrayed," Neal says. "Not by my father, but by my mother. She left me without even a word of goodbye. My father raised me by himself and he did a good job, but then he changed."

"How so?" Archie asks.

"We were poor all our lives, but shortly after I turned fourteen he gained..." Neal says, pausing to think how he can phrase this without making it seem like he's crazy. "...an unexpected inheritance and he became obsessed with gaining more money and power. He devoted himself to making more and more money, becoming more ruthless in the process. Finally, I had enough and he promised to change. We were going to leave home and start over somewhere else, but at the last second he changed his mind and didn't come with me."

"Why didn't you ever go back?" Archie asks.

"It's complicated," Neal says, not willing to say anything that would make him sound insane. "Anyway, my father told me he's been searching for me since I left with no luck."

"How did being reunited with him feel?" Archie asks.

"I was shocked. I couldn't believe it when I first saw him," Neal says. "Then I got angry at him for abandoning me. I probably would have hit him if Isabella hadn't been there, but then she started talking to me, told me how they met, and fell in love and I felt the anger leave me. Emma and I have been friends with Isabella since the first week we arrived in town and she's really been helping me with my studies and pretending to help Emma."

"Pretending to help Emma?" Archie asks.

"Emma doesn't really need the help," Neal says. "She's been trying to hide it from me, but she studied really hard at school. I know she could pass the test right now if she wanted to, but she wants to wait and have both of us take it at the same time, so I'm going along with it for now."

"For now?" Archie asks.

"Before we take the test, I plan to tell her I know what she's doing," Neal explains. "I have a sneaking suspicion that she might try to get a lower score than she deserves on purpose to make me feel better and I don't want that."

"Okay," Archie says, "but let's get back to your father."

"Well if I didn't know Isabella, I would go out of my way to avoid my father in the future," Neal says. "I'm still angry at him for abandoning me, but I've heard Isabella talking about him for the past month and after seeing how he acted around her, I feel conflicted."

"Do you want to forgive him?" Archie asks.

"I want to," Neal says, quietly. "When I saw him today, he wasn't the cruel man I remembered from our last few months together, he was the kind man from my childhood, but I can tell that there's something he isn't telling me."

"And what do you think he's hiding from you?" Archie asks.

"I don't know," Neal says. "Can I ask you a question? When did he first move to Storybrooke?"

"He's been in Storybrooke for as long as I can remember," Archie answers, and then it's his turn to look troubled. "For some reason whenever I try to think of my past lately, my memories seem hazy."

Hearing those words, Neal begins to worry. He decides he has to find out what's going on in this town soon.

Before Neal can further his thoughts, his cell phone rings. "Hello," he answers.

"Neal, this is Amelia," Amelia says. "I was just at the hospital bringing Ashley some baby things and I saw Emma being taken to an examination room. She didn't look so good."

"What?" Neal asks. "I was with her a few hours ago and she seemed fine. I'll be right there."

Neal runs out of the office without even saying goodbye to Archie.

* * *

In his office, Albert Spencer chuckles as he processes the information he gathered from the listening devices he hid in Emma's apartment. He's known things are wrong in Storybrooke for a while now. It began the day someone kidnapped the mayor's daughter. He woke up, the same as he always did, but for some reason something just didn't feel right to him. His memories all felt like fakes.

When he found out that someone had taken Mary's daughter from her, he laughed. His hatred for her is one of the few things that feel real. He was glad her daughter was gone, but had to work hard to hide this fact, since he didn't want anyone to think he was involved. With her husband in a coma and her daughter gone, he thought Mary's spirit would break, but instead she re-devoted herself to her work, using it to hide from her pain.

Then, he decided to kill her husband, thinking that his loss would finally push her over the edge. He went to David's hospital room, intending to kill him and make it look like he died of his previous injuries, but when he set eyes on him, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt as if David was someone he cared for, so he left him alone.

He finally decided to kill the wretched Mary herself and hired Roger to do it. After Mary's death, he planned to take back his rightful place as mayor, since being in power felt right to him too. Roger injured the mayor, but she didn't die. Then the next day, something strange happened. It was as if someone had pushed a reset button and everyone thought that the kidnapping of the mayor's daughter had just happened.

It was then that he started to pay more attention to the things around him. For one there was a girl, Ashley Boyd, who was perpetually nine months pregnant and no one seemed to notice. Then there was the fact that no one ever seemed to enter or leave Storybrooke, and the only supposed outsiders to enter were the same ones every time. He noticed that the FBI agents sent to investigate the kidnapping were the same as the EPA agents who investigated the toxic spill claims and the postal deliverymen.

He tried to leave Storybrooke, but some unknown force stopped him. He tried to alter when he had Mary killed, but Roger would just ignore his requests as if he never made them. It was as if someone had trapped Storybrooke in a set script and no one could alter it. He seemed to be the only one who noticed any of this, and if there was anyone else who did, they were keeping it to themselves.

This happened year after year for eighteen years, until Emma and Neal came to town. He saw that there was an instant bond between Emma and Mary. He quickly learned that Emma was eighteen years old and had the same birthday as Mary's daughter. He quickly realized that Emma Swan must be Mary's daughter, but just to be sure, he managed to acquire some hair from both of them and had DNA tests done.

It was as he suspected they were indeed mother and daughter. He feels that this Emma Swan is the key to both breaking whatever curse has befallen this town and him finally taking down Mary Margaret. He made sure to bug any place where Emma and Mary Margaret might be in hopes of finally learning what was going on, and today fate had rewarded his persistence. They had finally realized that they are related, but the talk of Mary being Snow White had thrown him. He only knows he hates that name with the same intensity that he hates Mary Margaret, so there must be some truth to it.

He now realizes that not only has something or someone trapped them in a town they can't leave, but that everyone's memories are indeed fakes and he knows that Emma has the power to restore them and that she is pregnant. He laughs to himself. Now he can complete his revenge. He will force Emma to restore his true memories and when she has, he will kill her in front of her mother. Then, he'll gain total control of Storybrooke and finally have his revenge on Mary Margaret, whoever she really is.


	26. Sins of the Father1

As soon as Bae leaves the shop, Rumplestiltskin turns to his wife looking panicked. "What am I going to do?" he asks her.

"I thought that went rather well, all things considered," Belle replies.

"For now, but what happens when he finds out about the curse?" Rumplestiltskin asks. "You heard him. He knows I'm hiding something from him. My son isn't stupid. He must have noticed the strange things about this town. Now that he knows I'm here, he may start putting it together."

"My advice is to tell him the truth," Belle says gently. "After all I forgave you."

"Yes, but my son isn't as forgiving as you are you," Rumplestiltskin says, and then pauses. "No one is as forgiving as you are. After all the things I did to you and all the things I told you I've done, I'm absolutely amazed that you haven't left me."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not that person anymore?" Belle asks.

"Aren't I though?" he asks. "I cursed an entire realm, just so I could have my reunion with Bae. If I'd looked harder, I could have found another way. A few years ago, or a few years before Regina enacted the curse at any rate, I learned the giants hadn't all died out. They had just taken to hiding themselves with powerful concealing spells, but they were discovered and a war was fought, in which all the giants were killed and the beans destroyed."

"Why didn't you know about them?" Belle asks.

"As I said, they hid themselves from my sight using powerful magic," Rumplestiltskin says. "It was during this time that I went to Wonderland to gather some ingredients to finish my curse. When I returned, I learned of the war and how I'd missed my chance."

"I still say you should tell him," Belle says. "He may be angry with you for a time, but as you said, he's going to find out eventually anyway."

"I know," Rumplestiltskin says. "It's just... I spent centuries so focused on my goal of locating Bae. I never gave a thought to what I would do when I actually found him."

Belle is silent for a moment and then wraps her arms around her husband. "This will be difficult," she says. "I know Bae will be very angry when he finds out what you've done, but you can't give up."

Rumplestiltskin processes what she said, wondering what she possibly sees in him. He knows he was a monster. Belle only knows a fraction of the horrors he unleashed upon their world in his single-minded pursuit of his son. Yet no matter how much he told her, she still stood by his side. When he told her about what he did to his first wife, he was convinced she'd finally leave him, but she'd stayed.

"I love you," Rumplestiltskin says. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's not true," Belle says, comforting him.

"You're right. It isn't true," Rumplestiltskin answers in a whisper. "I know exactly what I'd do without you. I'd still be the Dark One, even in this land without magic."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Belle says.

"And you give me too much," Rumplestiltskin says. "My original curse, the one I planned to use before I found out you were alive was much more horrible and cruel. No one here would have had even a sliver of happiness. Time would reset after one day instead of one year, with the same day playing over and over until Emma restarted time."

"Rumple," Belle says, softly.

"You're my anchor to humanity, Belle," Rumplestiltskin says. "I was the Dark One for far longer than I was an ordinary person. If it weren't for you, I'd still be acting like that, threatening people, tricking them into bad deals, making their lives miserable in my mad quest for power. It's because of you I was able to remember what being human felt like. If you hadn't come into my life, when I found Bae in this world, he would have turned away from me without a second thought and I'd have deserved it."

Belle is silent for a moment unable to form a response to his words. "What you say may be true, I may be your anchor to humanity," she finally says, "but I couldn't be your anchor if there was nothing to anchor. There was goodness still in your heart. It just took someone with my stubbornness to find it."

"Thank you my dear," Rumplestiltskin says. "I just wish there was a way I could show you how much you mean to me."

"There is," Belle says, quickly walking to the shop door. She flips the closed sign, pulls down the shade, and locks the door. Then, she starts stripping off her dress.

"Here?" Rumplestiltskin asks in surprise.

"Why not?" Belle says. "Michelle told me that having sex in public places can be kinky."

"She's a bad influence on you," Rumplestiltskin replies, although he doesn't really seem too upset as Belle continues to take off her clothes.

* * *

Emma is sitting in the hospital waiting room with her mother, unable to believe the turns this day has taken.

"I'm sorry," Emma says quietly to her mother.

"What for?" Snow asks.

"The day after I had that dream and you told me not to give up faith or hope, I found that article I showed you saying I was found on the side of the road," Emma says, starting to cry. "When I found it, I convinced myself that the dream I had was just that, a dream. When people told me that you didn't love me, I believed them. That was the day I gave up on dreams."

"Good evening, Snow," her friend Doc says as he enters the room, then looking troubled, he quickly corrects himself. "I mean hello Mary. Why did I call you Snow?" he asks, more to himself than Mary.

"Because my name is Snow," she says.

"No it's not. It's Mary," Doc says, although he sounds a little unsure. "Anyway how can I help you today?"

"I just found out I'm pregnant," Emma says.

"Congratulations," Doc says.

"But I'm not feeling too well," Emma adds.

"Well you do look a little drained," Doc says, "but that is not unusual in the first stages of pregnancy. Let's just run some tests on you to be sure."

Doc starts to take Emma to the examination room. Mary moves to follow them, but Doc stops her. "You wait right here," he says. "I know you're concerned about your daughter, but she's in good hands."

Then, Doc shakes his head and looks confused. "Why did I call Emma your daughter?" he asks. "I must be more tired than I thought. Maybe it would be better if Dr. Whale examined her today."

"No," Snow says. "I have faith in you. You're just a little confused right now. It will all come back to you."

"Okay," Doc says, taking Emma into the examination room.

As she watches the two of them go, Snow realizes that whatever Emma did to restore her memories did not break the curse on the entire town. However, the curse's hold is clearly weakening since Doc has just started to regain some of his real memories. She wonders if the entire town is starting to remember or if it has something to do with him being in proximity to Emma. In any case, she won't risk Emma's life by having her perform more magic, at least not until the baby is born. The Blue Fairy always told her that female magicians should never perform strong magical spells while pregnant because the child couldn't handle the stress of those spells. She should have told Emma about that before she cast the spell that restored her memory, but then immediately realizes how silly that is because before Emma restored her memory she had no idea that the Blue Fairy even existed.

That's when the enormity of everything finally hits her as the two sets of memories in her head fully merge. Emma Swan is really her daughter. She wants to cry, with both joy and sadness. She promised herself that her child would have the best life imaginable instead, she grew up in this strange land alone, feeling unloved and unwanted.

This is all her fault. She could have let Regina die, should have let Regina die. Daniel's death was not her fault. It was Cora's fault. She let her regret about Cora's manipulation of her, blind her to the truth. She gave Regina every chance to change, but Regina rebuked her. Regina killed the subjects of her kingdom without mercy. When they regained control of the two kingdoms, Snow learned just how many people she had killed, and how many lives she had ruined.

She wonders why Regina made her mayor, instead of taking the job herself and then realizes that it is probably her sick idea of revenge. Snow has power, love, and respect, yet the things she truly wanted, her husband, and daughter were lost to her. In this land, Regina is her best friend. She bets Regina finds that amusing, pretending to care about Mary's misfortunes, and then laughing at her behind her back. Her thoughts have caught her up so much that she doesn't see Neal come in.

"Where's Emma?" Neal asks.

"Neal, what are you doing here?" Snow asks, looking at him in a new light. This is her daughter's boyfriend and the father of her first grandchild. She shakes her head at the thought. If she went by her true memories as Snow, it was just hours ago, that she gave birth to Emma.

"Amelia called me and told me that she saw Emma being taken to an examination room," Neal says. "She told me that Emma didn't look good, so I rushed right over."

"The doctor is in with her now," Snow says, then notices Neal still looks troubled. "What's wrong? Emma's going to be fine."

"It's not that, it's just that I found out my father is living in this town," Neal explains.

"Your father is here?" Snow asks, shocked. The only people in town are cursed fairy tale characters. How could his father be here, unless Neal was from their world as well? She would be foolish to think the Blue Fairy would be the only one to come up with a way to save a child from the curse. Still Neal never mentioned it to Emma, so he probably doesn't know that Emma is her daughter. Then, she remembers that Neal said his father abandoned him when he was fourteen, so that doesn't make any sense. "Who is he?" she asks, deciding she needs to know more.

"Mr. Gold," Neal answers.

"Mr. Gold?" Snow asks, and then seconds later realizes who he is. "Rumplestiltskin, your father is Rumplestiltskin?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yes," Neal answers. "He actually used that name when he first arrived in town?"

"No," Snow says, trying to decide what this might mean. "So if you knew about the curse, why didn't you say anything about it?"

"Curse? What curse?" Neal asks, not sure what she's talking about, but knowing it's going to be bad.

"The curse that sent us all to this world with false memories," Snow says, getting angry as she begins to wonder if Neal is toying with her daughter. "Is your relationship with my daughter all just an act? Were you following some sick twisted plan of your father's?"

"What do you mean relationship with your daughter? I've never even met your daughter," Neal says. "And what do you mean sent us all to this world with false memories? Are you saying you're also from that world?"

At his confusion, Snow feels her anger deflate. "All right let's start at the beginning," she says. "Rumplestiltskin is your father and Isabella is your mother, correct?"

"How can you think that? Isabella can't be more than a few years older than me," Neal says, and then pauses. "Wait that means Isabella is my stepmother."

Snow pauses as she absorbs her memories of Mary Margaret thinking about how Gold and Isabella act around each other. Back in their world, Snow was sure that Rumplestiltskin cared for no one other than himself. Then she recalled the conversation she had when she first met him. He told her that 'love makes us sick; it haunts our dreams, and destroys our days'. Thinking back on it, it sounded like he spoke from experience. "Okay, tell me everything," Snow says. "Is Rumplestiltskin actually your father or are you a child he traded for in one of his deals?"

"No, he's my father," Neal says. "He raised me before he became the Dark One."

Mary is a bit shocked, Jiminy told her that he met Rumplestiltskin over fifty years ago and he was around for far longer than that. "That would make you over a hundred years old, probably older."

"No, I'm only twenty-two," Neal says. "My father told me that the spell he created to get here was designed to transport him through time as well as space."

"The spell your father created?" Snow asks, as she begins to understand the truth. "He created the curse?"

"What curse?" Neal asks again.

"Okay, tell me exactly how you came to this world," Snow orders.

"My father was a normal man once," Neal says. "We lived in a kingdom under the rule of an evil king. He managed to obtain the magic dagger that controls the Dark One, and used him to terrorize the citizens of his kingdom. A few days before my fourteenth birthday, he decreed that all children must fight in the Ogre Wars when they turned fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Snow asks in horror, remembering the few times Ogres had strayed into her kingdom.

"I was determined to fight, to prove myself because my father purposely hobbled himself to get out of fighting in the previous war," Neal says. "But my father didn't want me to go. With some help, my father managed to steal the magical dagger that is the source of the Dark One's powers from the king. Then, he was forced to use it to kill the previous Dark One."

"And he became the Dark One in his stead?" Snow asks, guessing.

Neal nods. "He didn't just inherit his magic, he inherited his darkness," he explains. "I saw him kill five soldiers who had been threatening him. Then, he put an end to the Ogre Wars and brought the children home from the battlefield."

"Well at least he did some good," Snow says.

"When we returned to our home," Neal says, "he started to learn how to use his power and discovered he could spin straw into gold. He gained more power and respect, but the dark magic began to consume him. He would lose control and kill anyone who even slightly crossed him."

"That's horrible," Snow says. "I'd heard he was bad, but as far as I knew he very rarely outright killed anyone."

"He must have gained more control over his power as time went on," Neal surmises. "Anyway, I wanted my father to go back to the way he was. I made a wish and a fairy came to me to grant it. She gave me a magic bean from the giants, the last one in known existence, and told me I could use it to travel to a land without magic and without magic there could be no Dark One."

Neal pauses. "My father promised me that if I found a way to get rid of his magic without harming him, he would take it, but once the portal was open, he changed his mind. I had already begun to go through, when he grabbed my hand and told me he couldn't go through with it. I begged him to reconsider, but he let go of my hand and I fell through. That's the last time I saw him before today."

"I see," Snow says.

"Today I went out to by a gift for Ashley's baby," Neal continues. "I bought Emma's necklace from Gold's shop on my first day here."

"I thought you said you didn't see him until today," Snow says, realizing that the necklace that Emma has been wearing is in fact her last birthday gift from her mother. It was the one she traded to him in exchange for him casting the spell to ensure Regina could never harm her again.

"He wasn't there, so Isabella sold it to me," Neal says. "Anyway when I met him, I was shocked. He told me that he'd regretted abandoning me the second the portal closed and spent centuries trying to find a way to this world. If it wasn't for Isabella, I probably would have punched him, but as it is I agreed to have dinner with him, once I wrapped my mind around everything."

"So both Rumplestiltskin and his wife have their real memories," Snow says, processing everything Neal just told her. The curse wasn't Regina's doing, Rumplestiltskin manipulated her into casting it so he could find his son. That's why Rumplestiltskin was so eager to betray Regina. He needed her so defeated that she would use that dark curse.

"What do you mean their real memories?" Neal asks. "And could you please explain to me what this curse you've been talking about is. And why you think I had something to do with the disappearance of your daughter."

"The spell that brought your father here was a curse," Snow explains. "Everyone in this town is from that other world. The curse transported them here and gave them false memories. It also traps everyone in this town and prevents them from ageing unless it is broken. Rumplestiltskin told me that my daughter would be the one to break the curse, and that I had to get her to safety. Geppetto, you probably know him as Marco, built a magical wardrobe to transport her to this world ahead of the curse. The wardrobe could only transport one, so the plan was for me to go in it while still pregnant, but Emma came early and I had to send her on alone. I didn't know what was waiting for her on this side, but I feared if I didn't send her she would be killed."

"What?" Neal asks, his face going pale. "You're telling me that everyone in this town is from that other world, and cursed with false memories?"

"Yes," Snow answers. "We were going through some old things of Emma's and I found a drawing she made of me when she was seven, an image from a dream she had about her mother. Then, she did something to me, and my real memories returned, but it drained her so we came here to get her examined."

"Wait a minute, Emma is your daughter?" Neal asks in shock as Mary nods. Neal begins to process this fact and gets angry. "My father is the reason she grew up alone? She was just a pawn in his scheme?"

"Neal," Snow says, unsure of what else to say to him.

He feels the anger for his father returning. He knew his father had done bad things, but cursing an entire realm just so he could be reunited with his son? That was too much.

"Mary," Doc says, "and Neal, it's good to see you again. I'm finished my examination and there's been no harm to Emma or the baby. She's merely exhausted. I gave her a sedative and I'm going to keep her here overnight for safety's sake."

"Thank you Doc," Neal says, too absorbed into his thoughts to grasp fully what Doc is saying. He doesn't hear much beyond Emma being fine, and he doesn't notice when Doc says the word baby. He merely nods and leaves in a daze.

"What's wrong with him?" Doc asks. "He didn't appear to be listening to a word I said."

"He's having a bad day," Snow says.

"What was Emma doing that caused her to become so exhausted?" Doc asks.

"It's complicated," Snow says.

"Well whatever it was, make sure she doesn't do it again until after she has the baby," Doc tells her.

"I will," Snow promises. "When can I see her?"

"Tomorrow morning," Doc replies.

"Thank you," Snow says. "I'd better try to catch Neal."

"All right, my queen," Doc says, watching her go and wondering where these strange memories are coming from.


	27. Sins of the Father2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those wondering Neal will learn Emma is pregnant in Chapter 29.

Snow tries to follow Neal, heading in the same direction she saw him heading. Her conversation with Doc only lasted a minute, but Neal was moving quickly when he left them and she soon realizes that she's lost him. She remembers the look of complete devastation on his face when she told him what his father had done and hopes he doesn't do anything stupid.

She decides that the most likely place he would go is to confront his father. Facing Rumplestiltskin isn't on her top-ten list of things to do once she had her memories back, but she has to do it. She decides to walk to the shop to try to clear her head, but all too soon, she finds herself at the imp's shop. The sign on the shop says closed and someone has locked the door.

She decides that she isn't going to let a locked door stop her since the anger she had hoped would fade with her walk has only grown. She can understand Rumplestiltskin's desire to find his lost son, but she cannot forgive all the lives he destroyed in the process. She quickly pulls out her hairpins and picks the lock. It takes her a few minutes. She hasn't picked a lock for two years since she decided to retake her kingdom with Charming. She then amends that, realizing it is over twenty years, when she counts the curse years.

However, despite her rusty skills, she still manages to unlock the door quickly. "Gold, show yourself!" she shouts as she enters the shop.

Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin, she corrects herself, hurries up from behind the counter.

"Madame Mayor, I'm afraid we're closed," Rumplestiltskin says. "I'm sorry I thought I locked the door."

"You did," Snow replies. "I need to talk to you now."

Snow then notices that he isn't wearing a shirt. Before she has a chance to comment, Isabella comes up from behind the counter with her hair wild and her dress on crooked. Snow has the good grace to blush as she realizes what she interrupted.

"Um..." Snow says stammering. "I'll just turn around while you get dressed."

Snow then proceeds to turn around and Rumplestiltskin quickly puts his clothes back on. He can tell whatever the mayor has to talk to him about is serious. He figures that Neal probably told her about him being his son and she wants to talk about it.

"You can turn around," Rumplestiltskin says. He watches as the mayor turns around and he sees that she is still partially embarrassed, but she also has a look of anger in her eyes that he never saw in her before, not as Mary Margaret, or as Snow White. "What's wrong?"

"You can drop the act," Snow says. "I know who you are."

"What do you mean?" Rumplestiltskin asks.

"I know that you're Rumplestiltskin and that I'm Snow White," Snow says and watches as the grin fades from his face, replaced by a look of deep worry. This shocks her. In all her dealings with the imp, she has only once ever seen him lose his cool, when he was in that prison cell yelling for her to tell him her daughter's name.

"Emma broke the curse?" Rumplestiltskin asks his voice strained with worry.

"Not entirely," Snow says. "She managed to restore my memories, but that was it. Although I did talk to Doc and he started calling me Snow and Your Majesty, though he didn't know why."

"I see," Rumplestiltskin says.

"But that's not what I came to talk to you about," Snow says, and then starts screaming. "I came here to talk to you about your son and my daughter!"

Rumplestiltskin pales. "Does he know about the curse?" he asks.

"Yes he knows," Snow says, and then pauses. "I also know you created it. All those deals, all those manipulations, all of the suffering you put everyone through, that was all so you could find your son?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin admits quietly.

"It wasn't his fault," Belle interjects, but Snow interrupts her.

"I know, Neal explained about his curse," Snow says, and then turns to Isabella. "But how could you stand living a lie for these past eighteen years, Isabella? I thought you were my friend, yet you had your true memories the entire time and didn't say anything about how you knew what happened to my child."

"She didn't know," Rumplestiltskin says, "and neither did I."

"What do you mean?" Snow asks.

"Remember how I asked you for your daughter's name when I was in that cell?" Rumplestiltskin asks. "I used it to create a spell so both of our memories would be restored when Emma first came to town. Until then both of us had the same fake memories as everyone else in this town."

Snow absorbs this silently as something occurs to her. "Your getting captured was part of your plan," she says. "You never wanted Ella's baby, you just needed a reason for Charming to devise a plan to capture you, so you would appear harmless so I would tell you Emma's name."

"That's right," Rumplestiltskin says.

"What about your son dating my daughter?" Snow says. "How did you arrange that?"

"I didn't," Rumplestiltskin says. "I was shocked when Baelfire walked through my door this morning and called me Papa. I never planned for him to fall in love with Emma. I don't know how that happened." He pauses, considering. "Perhaps since the two of them were from the same world, they were somehow drawn to each other."

"Then why were you avoiding the two of them?" Snow asks.

"My original plans involved Emma knowing about the curse," Rumplestiltskin admits. "My visions of the future grew dim in this world without magic. I could only foresee that Emma would find her way to Storybrooke and break the curse. I thought you would go with her and teach her everything she needed to know about the curse and our land. When I regained my memories, I realized something had gone wrong with my plans and she came through alone."

"Geppetto couldn't finish the wardrobe in time and I was forced to send her through alone," Snow says. "My next question is to you Isabella. How could you let him do it? My daughter grew up alone because of this curse. Do you have any idea how horrible her childhood was?"

"I'm sorry," Rumplestiltskin says, causing Snow's mouth to drop open.

"What did you just say?" she asks, unable to believe her ears.

"I said I'm sorry," Rumplestiltskin says. "Now that I'm free from the darkness that infected me, I can see all the pain and suffering I caused people. What's more, I don't want Belle blamed for my actions. She had no part in this. I had already set my final plans in motion when I found out she was still alive."

"What do you mean still alive?" Snow asks.

Rumplestiltskin proceeds to tell Snow the full story of how he and Belle met, how he sent her away, how Regina captured her and told him she had died, and how he found out she was still alive and set out to rescue her. Snow is silent as she absorbs all this.

"So this wasn't the version of the curse you originally planned to give her?" Snow asks.

"No, the original one was much, much worse," Rumplestiltskin admits. "Regina would have been the only one to retain her true memories and we would have been forced to obey her every command until Emma arrived to break the curse."

"What I don't understand is why she's put up with pretending to be my friend all these years," Snow says.

"She hasn't been pretending," Belle explains. "Rumplestiltskin was angry with her for what she did to me, so he altered her fate to the worst thing she could imagine being: a nice, generous person who was best friends with the person she hated the most."

Snow is stunned. "She doesn't have her real memories either?" she asks.

"No she doesn't," Rumplestiltskin says.

Snow is silent for a moment before Belle speaks up. "What did you mean Geppetto didn't finish the wardrobe in time?"

"By the time the wardrobe was finished I was already in labor and couldn't be moved," Snow explains. "The wardrobe only had enough magic to protect one from the curse, so I had to send Emma on alone."

"Wait a minute," Rumplestiltskin interrupts. "What do you mean the wardrobe only had enough magic to protect one? The wardrobe had enough magic to protect two."

"You're wrong," Snow says. "The Blue Fairy said the wardrobe only had enough magic to protect one."

"Me wrong about magic?" Rumplestiltskin asks. "I spent centuries studying magic and I can assure you that an enchanted tree has enough magic to protect two from the curse. The Blue Fairy must have been wrong. It wouldn't be the first time."

At his words, whatever anger Snow feels for Rumplestiltskin fades away, replaced by sadness. "I could have gone with her?" she asks, thinking about how different her child's life would have been had she been with her.

"Yes," he answers sadly.

Snow doesn't know what to think. She knows from experience that the Blue Fairy's knowledge isn't one hundred percent, but she is unable to believe that she was so badly mistaken. She wants to believe so badly that Rumplestiltskin is wrong and the wardrobe only took one, but something tells her that he is telling the truth.

"It doesn't matter," Snow finally says. "Whichever one of you was wrong Emma still arrived in this world alone. I'm still mad at you, but right now, we have to find Neal. When I told him about the curse, he got a dazed look and wandered off."

"What?" Rumplestiltskin asks. "We have to find him."

"I agree," Snow says. "I thought he might have come here, but obviously he hasn't."

"You would help me find him?" Rumplestiltskin asks.

"I'm not doing it for you," Snow says. "He's my daughter's boyfriend."

"Do you have any idea where he might go?" Rumplestiltskin asks.

"Why are you asking me, he's your son?" Snow asks.

"Yes, but before today I hadn't seen him since he was fourteen," he answers. "I've been avoiding both him and Emma while I tried to come up with some way for them to believe in the curse. I had no ideal Neal is my son."

"Well let's just split up and look for him," Belle says. "Someone in town must have seen him. He is pretty well known."

"Good idea," Snow says. "I'll head back to the hospital and see if anyone saw him leave. If not I'll start searching the woods, he likes going there to think. Isabella you start at the diner and see if anyone there saw him. Mr. Gold you head for the sheriff's station and talk to Red. If he's not there the two of you can start driving around town."

"Okay," Rumplestiltskin says.

* * *

At that very moment, Neal is indeed walking through the woods, alone with his thoughts. He can't help feeling that somehow everyone's misery is his fault. If it wasn't for his father, Emma would have grown up loved, raised by her kind mother. Instead, she grew up in the foster system, thinking that her parents didn't love her.

He wonders if the two of them meeting and falling in love, is all some sick and twisted plan of his father's as Mary suggested, but he quickly decides it isn't. His father seemed genuinely shocked to see him. He figures that his running into Emma wasn't part of his plans. He remembers what Mary told him about her being the one who is destined to break the curse. She is the one his father is using.

This makes Neal angrier with his father than he ever was before. He didn't feel this angry with him even when he abandoned him or he learned the legends about what he became. It is his fault the woman he loves had such an awful life. He is going to go back to his shop and give him a piece of his mind, when he hears a loud groan.

He looks around and notices that he had walked all the way to the town border. He is standing in front of the Welcome to Storybrooke sign. He hears the moan again and notices that a man is lying on the side of the road next to a wrecked motorcycle.

Neal quickly rushes over to the man and pulls off his helmet. He checks for injuries and notices that one of his legs is bleeding pretty badly. He checks the other leg and is shocked to discover that it's made entirely of wood.

"Are you okay?" Neal asks the stranger. "Can you tell me your name?"

"August," the man gets out, just before he falls into unconsciousness.

Neal quickly pulls out his cell phone and calls 911. "This is Neal, the town deputy. I'm at the town entrance. I've just found a man age approximately twenty-five who crashed his motorcycle here. He's bleeding pretty badly and just lost consciousness. I need an ambulance out here right away."

"10-4," a woman's voice answers. "An ambulance is on the way."

Ruby's voice then breaks in. "I'm on my way as well," she says.

As she is heading out the door, Ruby finds Mr. Gold just about to enter the station. "Hello, Ruby," he says. "How are you doing today?"

"I don't have time to talk," she says. "Neal just found an injured man on the side of the road and I need to get out there to investigate."

Before he can respond, Ruby leaps into the police cruiser and speeds off, leaving Gold just standing there. Well at least he can call off the search for his son now. He thinks about trying to follow Ruby to the scene of the accident, but figures that Neal will probably head back to the hospital with the injured man, so he heads there for what is sure to be an explosive confrontation.


	28. A Father's Reflections

David sits in his hospital room, feeling a little restless. He hates it here. He can't wait until the doctor releases him, but what he hates more is pretending to be someone he's not. He's hated it from the very moment that imp Rumplestiltskin came to him and told him that he had a twin brother he never knew and that he was dead.

This shocked him, but what shocked him more was finding out that Rumplestiltskin gave his brother to the king who raised him to be a prince. Now that he was dead, the king needed him to pretend to be his dead twin to uphold a deal he made with a neighboring kingdom. Despite his reservations, he accepted to help his poor mother. He ended up slaying the dragon himself, but instead of rewarding him, the king threatened to kill his mother if he didn't continue the charade and marry the princess of the neighboring kingdom. He knew immediately that he hated King George and always would. He would have gone through with the deal and spent his life in a loveless marriage, if Snow hadn't robbed that carriage.

Now though, Snow has no idea who she really is. When he woke up, he was confused as memories not his own, flooded his mind, false images of him being a sheriff in this strange world. As the doctor explained everything that happened since he fell into his coma, he quickly realized that the Emma who had woken him up was his daughter, but when he tried telling that to Snow, she looked at him as if he was crazy. He quickly realized that she had the same false memories as he did, but something had suppressed her true ones. He figured that whatever Emma had done to him, had restored his memories since Rumplestiltskin told him she was the one who has the power to break the curse.

He knew that if he continued to try to press the issue of the curse, they would declare him insane and keep him in here forever. So he did the hardest thing he'd ever done, he went along with the fake memories so he could be released and work on breaking the curse on the rest of the town. He desperately wanted to see his daughter, but Dr. Whale told him that only family was allowed to visit.

He gritted his teeth, but just concentrated on getting well so he could finally see his daughter. He now knew what a prison of time meant. From what he could determine, his daughter was now eighteen, yet everyone else in town was the same age as the time Regina cast the curse. He saw how animated Mary became when she talked about Emma, telling him how proud she was of her and what a good friend she was. This warmed his heart, because even if Snow didn't consciously know Emma was her daughter, some part of her still knew the truth.

He was less certain how he felt about this Neal fellow, since from his point of view his daughter had just been a baby. Although, from the way Snow talked about him, he was a good man who treated his daughter well. He wondered how he would take the news that Emma was really a princess.

He was very excited because yesterday, Dr. Whale said that he would release him next week and he was going to start allowing him to have visitors besides his wife. He talked to Snow or Mary as people called her here, and she told him she was going to be bringing Emma to visit him last night.

Unfortunately, Emma never showed up. Mary told him she just ran off without a word. This concerned him since Mary told him it wasn't like her. He finally learned that she ran off because she ran into a pregnant woman named Ashley who had put up her child for adoption and now wanted to keep it. Emma went to Mr. Gold to try to get Ashley out of the deal she'd made with him. David knew from his false memories that Mr. Gold was Rumplestiltskin, so he surmised that Ashley must be Ella.

This morning he learned that Emma had somehow gotten Ashley out of the deal and that her boyfriend had returned and begged her to take him back. He is very proud of what his daughter did for a couple of complete strangers, and hopes he can meet her soon. At the same time he's worried, memories, or no memories, Rumplestiltskin is a dangerous man.

David decides to go out for a walk. Now that he's doing better, Dr. Whale is allowing him to go outside for brief periods. Seeing all the trees reminds him of home and he hopes the curse will break soon so he can show it to his daughter.

As he's leaving, he notices Neal rush in with two ambulance workers and an injured man. He also notices that the man has a wooden leg. Dr. Whale immediately hurries over to them.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Dr. Whale asks.

"About fifteen minutes," Neal says. "He was still awake when I first found him. I don't know how long he was lying on the ground. He told me his name was August. That's all I got from him before he lost consciousness."

"Well, he's extremely lucky you found him when you did," Dr. Whale says. "Set up in operating room one, nurse, and type and cross-match his blood. We need at least two units."

Dr. Whale rushes off with August.

"David," Ruby says with relief, noticing him as she enters the hospital. "It's so good to see you up and about."

"It's good to see you too," David says. He forces himself to focus on his Storybrooke memories. "I hear you took over my job as sheriff. Mary tells me you've been doing a great job."

"Thank you," Ruby replies. "Notwithstanding those two attacks by Roger and his cohorts, the town has been running smoothly."

David then turns to his daughter's boyfriend. "And you must be Neal," he says.

"Yes," Neal says. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Mary has told me a lot of great things about you." He pauses as he realizes that this man is Emma's father, but he probably doesn't know it yet.

"So, what did you do before coming to Storybrooke?" David asks, wanting to know more about the man.

"Um, well Emma and I traveled from place to place seeing the country," Neal says.

David gets the feeling that Neal is hiding something from him, but Snow walks in before he can ask any more questions.

"Neal, there you are," Snow says. "I've been worried about you. You just sort of wandered off."

"Why, what happened?" David asks.

"It's a long story," Neal says. "I just needed to go for a walk to clear my head."

"Well, it's been good seeing you," Ruby says to David, "but I should go check on August's status and start my report."

"Well I'm sure the two of you have a lot to catch up on," Neal says. "I should go see how Emma is doing. I left without saying anything."

Neal walks toward the elevator to head to Emma's floor.

"He's not heading toward the entrance," David says, confused.

"No, I brought Emma to the hospital earlier for an appointment," Snow says.

"There's nothing wrong with her is there?" David asks in concern.

"No, they're just keeping her overnight for observation," Snow says. "Let's head back to your room so we can talk in private."

They head back to his room, Snow closes the door, and then she takes a deep breath. "I have a lot to tell you," she says.

"About what?" he asks.

"This may sound crazy, but it's the truth," she answers. "My real name isn't Mary Margaret, it's Snow White. We were all cursed and sent here from the..."

"Enchanted Forest," David finishes. "I know."

"You do?" Snow asks in relief.

"Yes, I've had my real memories since I woke up," David says, elated to have his wife back with him. "But when I started talking about them, you looked at me like I was crazy, so I decided to go along with it. I was afraid they would never release me if I didn't."

Snow rushes up and kisses him. After a minute, they break apart. "So how did your memories come back?" he asks.

"Emma and I were looking through some old things of hers and I found a drawing of me," Snow says. "She said it was a picture she drew of her mother when she was seven after a dream she had. Then the two of us had a shared vision of that dream, and she did something to me that restored my true memories."

"That's great news," David says. "Did the curse break on everyone or just you?"

"Just me for now, although Doc did start calling me Snow but he didn't know why," Snow says. "There's more I have to tell you."

David can tell whatever she has to say is serious, so he braces for it. "What is it?" he asks.

"Emma's pregnant," Snow says.

"She's pregnant?" David asks, stunned. He's only ever seen his daughter twice in his life, when she was first born and he was carrying her to the wardrobe and then for a few seconds when she first woke him up. Now his baby is having a child of her own.

"Yes," Snow answers, knowing exactly how David feels. "And that's not the biggest news."

"I can't imagine anything topping that," David says.

"This will," Snow says, and then takes another deep breath. "Neal is Rumplestiltskin's son."

"What?" David asks shocked. Snow quickly relays the conversations she had with Neal and Rumplestiltskin. David is quiet for a moment as he absorbs everything. "So what you're saying is Rumplestiltskin created the curse so he could find his son?"

"Yes," Snow answers.

"And now his son is dating our daughter?" David asks. "And she's pregnant? This is unbelievable."

"I know," Snow says. "Neal had no idea his father was in this town or who Emma was. He ran into his father by chance today and when I told him we all were from that world, he just took off. He needed some time to clear his head."

"I don't know how to feel about this," David says. "Part of me wants to threaten Neal and keep him away from my daughter."

"You don't know him," Snow says. "Neal is a good man. When you get to know him, I'm sure you'll agree."

"Well I've always trusted your judgment, so I won't stop now," David says. "But it will take some getting used to."

"I know," Snow says sadly. "We've missed so much of our daughter's life. Her first words, her first steps."

"Well at least neither of us had to give her the 'sex' talk," David says trying to lighten the mood, when he says this, though Snow blushes bright red.

"Oh gods," she says.

"What?" David asks.

"A few weeks ago, the two of us did have a talk about sex," Snow says.

"No one gave her the talk before?" David asks.

"No, it wasn't that sort of talk," Snow says mortified. "I gave her tips on how to increase her sexual performance and pleasure."

"What!" David asks the look on his face priceless.

"In my defense I didn't know she was my daughter at the time," Snow says.

David is silent for a moment, before deciding to change the subject. "I still can't believe our daughter is pregnant," he says. "How far along is she?"

"From what Doc said, about four or five weeks," Snow answers, "which means she became pregnant around the same time as she came to Storybrooke."

David is silent while he absorbs this information. "I just can't wait to meet her," David says. "I know you've told me about her before, but I want to know more."

"Okay," Snow says and then starts to tell him everything she learned about their daughter, starting from the beginning.

* * *

Neal walks into Emma's hospital room to find her sleeping peacefully. He feels guilty for not paying attention to what the doctor was talking about earlier. Whatever his father has done, his first responsibility is to her. He rarely sees her sleeping because Emma usually wakes up before him and when the two of them are awake in bed, they usually have things on their minds other than sleeping.

He can't help thinking that all the hardships in her life are his fault. If it weren't for his father, she would have grown up in that other world with her parents. He sees how caring Mary Margaret is and how good a friend she is to Emma. He then realizes that he never even asked Mary who she was in that other world. Is she someone famous whose tales people tell in this world or just an ordinary citizen like a baker or farmer? He decides to ask her tomorrow.

Part of Neal considers leaving Emma, thinking she would be better off without him, but he could never do that to her unless she asked him to. He wonders what her reaction will be when he tells her his story. Will she get angry with him and demand that he leave or accept it?

He desperately wants to believe that she will still love him when she learns the truth, but he has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that once she knows the truth, she won't want anything more to do with him ever again. With that in mind, Neal gets in the small hospital bed and wraps his arms around Emma for what he desperately hopes will not be the last time.


	29. Conversations

When Mr. Gold arrives at the hospital, he still has no idea what he is going to tell his son. At no point in all his plans did he ever intend for his son to learn about the curse. His original plan was to turn Bae back into a fourteen year old, erasing all his memories from after he became the Dark One so they could start over. Then once he found out Belle was alive, he figured the two of them would leave Storybrooke once Emma broke the curse. Then with everyone back in the Enchanted Forest, Bae need never know what he had to do to get to this world.

He never expected Bae and Emma to fall in love. Now he doesn't know what to do. Once Emma breaks his modified curse, it will transport everyone back home exactly twenty-four hours later. He knows Emma will want to go back with her parents, and Bae will most likely follow her. It is here that all his plans unravel. If he follows his son back to that world, he will once again be the Dark One, the person his son hates. He can solve that by having Belle kiss him in that world, but then he will have no magic.

He's learned to live without magic in this world, but once back in that world he will be vulnerable without it. He's made many enemies over the years and once people learned he no longer had his powers, they would come after him and Belle.

Bae will probably be safe, since he would be with Emma, the savior and crown princess. He knows Snow and Charming would never let anything happen to the man their daughter loves, but he isn't so sure they will be as forgiving toward him.

"Mr. Gold," Ruby says, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Neal at the sheriff's station," he says. "I figured that he would come here with the injured man he found."

"He's here," Ruby says, "when I checked on him before he was with David and Snow." She pauses, a look of confusion coming over her face. "I mean Mary Margaret. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see how the patient is doing."

As she leaves, a look of worry comes over Rumplestiltskin's face. It is clear that the curse is beginning to lose its hold over the residents. He isn't sure why it hasn't already broken completely. Something must have affected Emma's magic before she could break it fully.

He quickly heads to David's hospital room and knocks. David opens the door immediately and his expression turns to one of anger. David grabs him and drags him into the room before closing the door.

"Rumplestiltskin," he says angrily. "You have some nerve coming here."

"I take it you also have your real memories," he says.

"I do," David says. "I've had them since Emma woke me up."

"Listen I know you're angry and you have every right to be," he says.

"You were the one responsible for this curse," David says. "Snow explained that you thought that the wardrobe could hold two but that still doesn't excuse all the things you've done."

"I know," Rumplestiltskin says. "I'm sorry."

"What?" David asks, just as shocked, as Snow had been after Rumplestiltskin apologized to her.

"In that land the powers I had cursed me," he explains. "I know what I did to you can never be forgiven. I just want to make up with my son."

David is still angry with him, but some of his anger deflates. Then he remembers a conversation he once had with him "What about the wife you have in this realm?" he asks. "You once told me you were in love with her but she died."

"And I thought she had," he says. "She started out as my maid I acquired her in one of my deals, but after I fell in love with her, I released her from my service. Sometime after that, Regina kidnapped her and told me she was dead. A few months before the curse was cast I learned the truth and rescued her."

"I only have vague memories of her," David says.

"Your curse memories are probably weak because you were never conscious in this world before Emma revived you," Rumplestiltskin surmises.

"Your wife must be a very special person," David says.

"She is," Rumplestiltskin says, smiling. "I honestly don't know why she stays with me some times. Now do you know where my son went?"

"He went to see Emma," Snow says, "but I don't think it would be a good idea to talk to him tonight. He's really mad at you right now. Give him awhile to cool down."

"Of course," Mr. Gold says. Though he desperately wants to make things right with his son, he can sense Snow is right and if he talks to his son tonight, it will devolve into violence. "Neal suggested a family dinner for next week, perhaps you could all come to my house, and we can discuss things there."

"Sure," Snow says, "how about Wednesday at 7?"

"Excellent," Mr. Gold says and then leaves.

"Are you out of your mind," David asks, once he is gone, "a family dinner with Rumplestiltskin?"

"Well he does seem different now that he has no magic," Snow says, "and I sense he truly wants to make up with his son."

David sighs. "I have a feeling that this dinner is going to go badly," he says.

* * *

Emma wakes up to find Neal lying next to her. This isn't unusual, but the surroundings are. She looks around and remembers that she's in the hospital. She just found out that she was pregnant yesterday and the doctor wanted to keep her overnight for observation. She also remembers the rest of it, which still sounds crazy to her. Mary Margaret is actually Snow White and her mother. Then she feels Neal begin to stir bringing her out of her recollections.

"Good morning, Neal," Emma says.

"Good morning," Neal responds hesitantly.

Before Emma can ask, what Neal feels nervous about the doctor walks into the room.

"Good morning, Emma," Doc says, and then glares at Neal. "For future reference it's against hospital policy for two people to sleep in the same bed."

"Noted," Neal says.

"Well I looked over your tests and everything came back normal," Doc says. "Just avoid whatever strenuous activities you did yesterday and come back in two weeks for a follow-up visit."

"What was wrong with her?" Neal asks. "I wasn't really paying attention to you yesterday. I was sort of preoccupied."

Doc is quiet for a moment. "Well if you don't know, it may be best for Emma to tell you," he says. "I have other patients to check on."

Doc leaves the room.

"So what's wrong with you?" Neal asks.

"Not here," Emma says. "Let me tell you outside."

As they walk outside, Neal starts to get nervous. He has no idea what prompted Emma's visit to the hospital. Does she have a serious illness? He quickly tries to dismiss the thought. It's probably something simple like the flu. As soon as they are outside, Neal turns to Emma who looks as nervous as he's ever seen her.

"What is it?" Neal asks with dread. "Are you seriously ill?"

"No, I'm not sick at all," Emma answers, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Neal looks at her for a moment, not comprehending what she has just said. "You're pregnant?" he asks in shock when it finally registers.

"Yes," she says and nods.

This is almost too much for Neal. After the revelations of the previous day, he can't take a bombshell like this. Emma however takes his silence to mean he's displeased and starts crying.

"No, don't cry," Neal says, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're not happy," Emma says. "You don't want a child."

"I didn't say that," Neal says. "I just need time to process it all. I never thought about having a child before."

"Me either," Emma says. "I realized my period was late after talking with Ashley yesterday. Then, I bought a home pregnancy test and it was positive. At first, I was terrified, but then I started to feel happy. You and I are going to have a family, a real family."

"Before you go on with that thought, there's something I have to tell you," Neal says. "Your mother told me about the curse."

"And you believed her?" Emma asks, surprised. She thought that when she told Neal he would try to have her committed.

"Yes," Neal says and then takes a deep breath. "I'm also from that world."

"You are?" Emma asks confused. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"If I told you I was from another world before today, what would your reaction have been?" Neal asks.

Emma considers this for a moment. "If you told me that when I first met you, I would have run away from you as fast as I could," she admits. "If you told me that after we moved here though, I would have sought psychiatric help for you."

"There you go," Neal says.

"Did you know who I was?" Emma asks.

"No, I was shocked when I found out you were from my original world," Neal says.

"So that story about your father abandoning you was all a lie?" Emma asks.

"No," Neal says. "Everything I told you was the truth, or as much of the truth as I could tell you without sounding like an escapee from a mental hospital."

"So how did you wind up in this world?" Emma asks.

Neal goes into his tale, telling Emma everything about the Ogre Wars, his father becoming the Dark One, the Blue Fairy and the magic bean, and his father abandoning him over the portal. He tells her of his arrival in this world and his struggle to fit in. He ends his story with him running into his father yesterday and then learning about the curse from Mary Margaret.

When he is finished, Emma is silent for a moment as she processes everything. "So the reason the curse was created was because your father needed a way to get to this world to find you?"

"Yes," Neal answers, and then braces himself for her reaction.

Emma is good at reading Neal's expressions and quickly determines what the problem is. "You think I'm going to blame you for what your father did?" she asks incredulously.

"Yes," Neal answers, looking downward. "It's my fault that you didn't grow up with your parents. My fault you had such an awful childhood."

At this point Emma takes hold of Neal's face and forces him to look her in the eyes. "Neal this is not your fault," she says. "You can't blame yourself for your father's actions."

"But..." Neal begins.

"No buts," Emma says. "Did you cast the curse or want your father to cast the curse?"

"No," Neal answers.

"Then there you go," Emma says. "Your father was the one who caused this and you'll have to deal with him, but you won't be alone. I'll be there every step of the way."

Neal is stunned. He thought for sure that Emma would reject him and tell him she never wanted to see him again, but he should have known Emma isn't like that. "I love you," he tells her simply.

"I love you too," Emma says, smiling. She watches still smiling as Neal places his hand on her stomach.

"We're going to have a child," he says in wonder.

"Yes we are," Emma says.

"How far along are you?" Neal asks.

"About five weeks," Emma answers. "So I got pregnant around the time we arrived in Storybrooke. I'd like to imagine it was the first night we arrived."

"That was a good night," Neal says, thinking back to their first night in this town. For the moment, he isn't worrying about his father, the curse, or their futures. In this moment, there is just the two of them. "So, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No," Emma answers. "I'd think I'd rather be surprised."

"I've heard that's the best way," Neal says.

"Neal," Emma says hesitantly. "Do you ever think about us getting married?"

"Yes," Neal answers. "I've thought about it a lot, but I figured that you weren't ready for it."

"I think I am," Emma says. "When I found out I was having a child, after I got done freaking out I had a picture of the two of us married in our house surrounded by our children."

"Are you sure?" Neal asks. "I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I'm sure," Emma says.

"Then we're getting married," Neal says.

"Not yet," Emma says. "You still have to propose. I expect it to be a good one."

"It will be," Neal promises.

"You also need to pick out an engagement ring," Emma says, and then her tone turns playful, "and I expect it to be worthy of someone of my station."

"What do you mean your station?" Neal asks confused.

Emma goes back to being serious. "I thought Mary told you about the curse," she says, still not used to calling her friend 'mom' yet.

"She told me about the curse," Neal says, "but we got so involved talking about my father she didn't tell me who she was back in that land. I take it she was someone of wealth."

"You could say that," Emma says and then takes a deep breath. "My mother is Snow White."

"Snow White," Neal asks, and then places the name, "Snow White as in _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_, the princess with the evil stepmother who gave her a poison apple?"

"That's her," Emma says. "From what I've learned she was queen of the kingdom when the curse hit."

"Your mother is a queen?" Neal asks trying to process it. "You're a princess. You would have grown up in a castle if not for..." Neal was about to say me, but quickly changes it upon seeing Emma's glare, "my father."

"Listen Neal, I know this might freak you out since from what you told me you were poor in that land but I don't care about that," Emma says. "I love you and we'll work through this together."

"Okay," Neal says. "It's just you being the daughter of the queen is a little bit intimidating."

"Don't worry," Emma says. "She loves you and I'm sure who your father is won't matter to her."

"I hope so," Neal says. "Well we might as well go talk to her."

"She's probably with David," Emma says and then becomes nervous. "I just hope he's as cool a father as my mom is a mother. I hope he's not disappointed in me." The feeling of not wanting to disappoint her parents is a new one. Ever since she was seven, she thought her parents were losers who had abandoned her to die. Now she knows they are kind, loving people who were trying to save her life. She hates the fact she gave up on them, and hopes that she can one day make them proud.

"From what Mary told me of her husband, I'm sure he will be thrilled to have you as a daughter," Neal says, and then pauses. "That is if he has his true memories."

"I think he does," Emma says. "I think whatever I did to wake him up brought back his true memories. He probably didn't say anything about it for the same reason you didn't. He didn't want people to think he was crazy."

"Well let's go meet him then," Neal says, following Emma. He knows Emma doesn't have any reason to be nervous, but he does. Emma's father is a king, he is just a peasant and not just any peasant, but the son of Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, and he has knocked up a king's daughter. He sincerely hopes Emma's father is a good man, because he has no doubt that the king he had in his own land would have had him publicly whipped and then beheaded.


	30. Meet the Parents1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Also just for reference, my version of Fairy Tale Land is going to be much bigger than it appears to be on the show. Saw the finale and am glad that Neal is still alive and that Belle finally got her memories back.

Emma and Neal enter the hospital to find Mary or Snow or her mother, Emma doesn't know what to call her anymore, is indeed waiting for them.

"Hello Neal," Snow greets them, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than last night," Neal replies as they head for the elevator. "I'm sorry for going off on my own."

"It's understandable," Snow says. "Did you explain things to her yet?"

"He did," Emma says. "He was worried about how I would react to the news that his father was the reason I grew up without parents. But I told him he can't blame himself for his father's actions."

"I'm still so sorry for all the trouble my father caused you," Neal says.

"It's okay," Snow says. "I don't blame you. Emma did you also tell him about...the other thing?"

"If you're referring to her being pregnant, then yes she did," Neal answers. "I never thought about having kids before, but now it feels so right. He or she is not going to want for anything."

"We're going to have to look for a bigger place though," Emma says. "That apartment isn't really big enough for a baby."

"That's okay," Snow says. "Once we're back in the Enchanted Forest, he or she can have the nursery we prepared for you."

"Back in the Enchanted Forest?" Neal asks.

"Yes," Snow says. "I have to speak to Mr. Gold...your father about the specifics but hopefully returning us all should be easy."

"How big is the castle?" Emma asks. "And how many people live in the kingdom there?"

"Our kingdom is actually two kingdoms that were combined after Charming and I married," Snow says. "Together they're about the size of New York State with a population of about 500,000."

"What happened to all of them?" Emma asks. "There aren't 500,000 people in this town."

"According to the Blue Fairy, those that weren't transported to this realm will remain frozen in time until the curse is broken," Snow says. "They would be like statues, remaining unaware of the passage of time."

Neal is silent, absorbing the fact that both Emma and Snow are talking about returning to their original world. Even with the knowledge of the curse, it didn't really register that the pair would want to return home. Of course, Snow will have to return, she is the queen, the rest of her subjects are in danger, and Emma will follow her mother. Neal never planned to return to that land, but now he will have to.

"Neal, you look lost in thought," Snow says. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering if your husband remembers who he really is," Neal answers, not exactly lying, since he is worrying about that.

"Yes, he does," Snow says.

"And did you tell him about Emma being pregnant?" Neal asks nervously.

Snow, sensing Neal's unease moves to reassure him. "It will be fine," she says. "James won't hurt you."

"Why do you think my father would hurt you?" Emma asks.

"Well you are a princess and I'm just a commoner," Neal explains, "and not just any commoner, but the son of the Dark One. In my kingdom, I would be beheaded."

"Beheaded?" Emma asks in concern.

"James would never behead you," Snow says, and then pauses. "Unless you break Emma's heart, then you'll have to face the wrath of both of us."

Neal gulps. "Don't worry," he says. "I promise I won't ever hurt her."

"Good," Snow says.

"Why do you think James would behead you?" Emma asks.

"From what Neal told me, the king that ruled the land he was from was an awful person who didn't care about his subjects at all," Snow says. "But I can assure you that James is not like that."

Before Emma can respond, they arrive at their destination and find Dr. Whale waiting outside David's room. "Good morning Madame Mayor, Emma, Neal," he says.

"Good morning Doctor," Snow says. "How is David doing today?"

"He's doing great," Dr. Whale says. "I'm ready to send him home today."

"Today?" Snow asks in surprise. "I thought you weren't releasing him until next week."

"That was the idea," Dr. Whale says. "I thought you might want to take him home without a repeat of what happened when he woke up."

Snow remembers how half the town showed up when David woke up. Although that was nothing compared to the fanfare back home when they got married for the second time and when they discovered she was pregnant, the citizens coming to congratulate her was even worse. She can only imagine what it will be like for Emma once they return home. She grew up with the citizens of her kingdom fawning all over her, but Emma's childhood would have left her completely unprepared for the kind of reception she is likely to receive upon returning home.

"You're right," Snow responds. "It would be good to have him home for a time before the craziness starts."

At this point David exits his room, dressed to go home. He quickly kisses Snow and then greets Emma and Neal.

"I suggest you head out the back," Dr. Whale says. "Hopefully no one will notice you exiting, but if I were you I'd expect the circus to arrive at your house in four hours or less."

"Noted," David laughs.

They manage to exit the building and get to Mary's car without anyone spotting them. During the ride to the house Snow and David talk excitedly about plans for the future, while Neal and Emma remain quiet both of them nervous about how David will react to them. Emma was friends with Mary before she learned she was actually her mother and doesn't really know David at all, while Mary's reassurances that David won't disapprove of his relationship with Emma have still not entirely calmed Neal.

All too soon, they arrive at Mary's house. This is Neal's first time inside it and he immediately feels overwhelmed by the splendor of it all. He has no business being in a place like this and he has no doubt it doesn't hold a candle to the castle they have back in the Enchanted Forest. The feeling that he will never be good enough for Emma once again comes over him.

"Welcome home, David," Snow says, then pauses, considering. "Well I suppose it's not exactly home for you since you've never actually been here before."

"I have vague memories of living here, but it's more like a dream," David says. "Since I was in a coma for all those years, my curse memories are probably not as dominant as yours are."

They head into the living room and sit down.

"So Emma it's nice to finally meet you," David says.

"It's nice to meet you too," Emma says. "Mary told me all about you. Well not about the real you, about the one that lived in Storybrooke, but I have no doubt that if you are half as nice as she describes you, you'll be a great father."

"Finding out I'm a king from another world is not exactly something you ever imagined, is it?" David asks.

"No," Emma replies, and then pauses. "For the longest time I thought my parents were jerks who abandoned me without a second thought. But now that I know you really gave me up to save me, I feel guilty about all the horrible thoughts I had about the two of you."

"It's not your fault," Snow tells her again. "There's no way you could have known the truth. This world has no magic and if I'd heard that story before I regained my real memories, I wouldn't have believed it either. Even if I'd had time to write a note before you entered the wardrobe I wouldn't have expected you to believe it."

"Snow is right," David says. "You can't blame yourself for hating us. I only hope that you can forgive us for letting you go."

"But there's nothing to forgive," Emma says. "You gave me up to save my life. I understand that."

"Thank you," David says. "So why don't we start by catching up on each other's lives. Snow probably hasn't had a chance to tell you anything about our lives in the Enchanted Forest and while she has told me a lot about you, I want to hear your stories from your own mouths especially about how you met Neal and what he did after coming to this world."

Emma flinches.

"What's wrong?" David asks.

"It's just that I'm not worthy to be a princess," Emma says. "I glossed over some of the unpleasant parts of my past but the truth is before I came to Storybrooke I was a thief. I tried saving up money to go to community college but my last loser foster mother stole it to buy alcohol and on top of that, the day I found out was my seventeenth birthday."

"Oh Emma," Mary says.

"Anyway there was an incident with a criminal friend of my foster father that ended with them being arrested," Emma says. "After I got through at the police station, I was taken to Social Services and there was a snafu with the computer system, showing that I was a year older than I was. I decided not to correct them and go off on my own so I wouldn't be saddled with any more losers."

Snow and David are both silent as Emma continues to unburden herself.

"It turns out that my former social worker, the one who placed me with those losers won millions of dollars in the lottery," Emma says. "She left her old beat-up car in the parking lot, with the keys in the ignition, and a note saying she didn't need it anymore and hoped that someone would steal it, so I did. I stole a car."

"You know, since there was a note on it saying it was okay for someone to take it, I'm not really sure that counts as stealing," David says, trying to cheer her up.

"It does," Emma says and at this point starts to cry. "For a few hours, I felt good about finally being free of the system I despised. Then I realized I had no money and wouldn't be able to finish high school. I wanted to make something of myself and now that would never happen. That first week I slept in the car was terrible. I didn't have any money and couldn't afford food. It was almost enough to make me go back to the foster system."

"Emma," Mary says, putting her arms around her.

"I started eating trash out of garbage cans, when I saw a woman at a nearby fruit stand," Emma says. "She had just finished buying two pounds of juicy looking apples. For some reason I never really liked apples, but after living off trash for a week, they looked like the most delicious things I ever saw. Then the bag she put them in broke and she and the fruit vender dropped to the ground to pick them up."

"And you took some of the apples?" Snow guessed.

"No," Emma says, starting to cry harder. "I noticed that in his haste to help the customer, the fruit vendor left his register open. I was on the fastest person on my high school track team. Before I realized what I was doing, I had run over and emptied the register. I was back in my car before anyone noticed the money was gone. I quickly counted it and realized I had seven hundred dollars"

"Emma," Snow says.

"I went out and had the first decent meal I'd had in a week, but after I was done I started to feel guilty and sent half the money back," Emma says. "After that I only shop-lifted food and other items I needed, but still I was still a thief. In fact, that's how I met Neal. I stole his car. I didn't realize he was in it at the time."

David lets out a small chuckle.

"What's funny about that?" Emma asks. She stops crying and starts getting angry. She is pouring out all her deepest, darkest secrets and he has the nerve to laugh about it.

"Emma, you remember what I told you about how I first met David?" Snow asks.

"That you met in college when you were studying to become a teacher," Emma answers, confused about what that had to do with anything.

"No the story I told you before that," Snow says.

Emma thinks about it for a minute, before she remembers. "You mean about the dream you had about being a bandit living in the woods and robbing his carriage?" she asks wondering what the dream had to do with anything. Then she remembers a minute later that in the dream her mother was Snow White. "That wasn't a dream was it?" she asks startled.

"No it wasn't," Snow says. "After my stepmother killed my father, I really did become a bandit in the woods. I tried to limit myself to robbing her allies, but after I stole from your father, I realized I didn't always succeed. You have nothing to be ashamed of I know what desperation can drive people to do."

"So you aren't disappointed in me?" Emma asks in a small voice.

"I could never be disappointed in you," Snow says, hugging her daughter.

"Me either," David says. "I just wish you didn't have to go through all that."

"I'm sorry," Neal says to David, causing Emma to punch him on the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For apologizing for what your father did," Emma says. "For the last time you are not responsible for his actions."

"Okay, Okay," Neal says, holding up his hands in surrender. "I get it. I'll work on trying not to apologize for that anymore.

David focuses his attention on this young man. He feels torn between wanting to learn more about Emma's life and learning more about the man that got his daughter pregnant. Snow told him Neal is a good man, and it is obvious from the looks that he and Emma give each other that they are completely in love. However, he still has a hard time processing the fact that the little girl that from his perspective he held in his arms only a month ago is now having a child of her own. He decides to try to get some more information on how the two of them fell in love.

"So you two met when Emma stole your car with you in it?" he asks. "I suppose that must have made you angry. I know I was angry when Snow robbed my carriage."

"Actually I was a bit amused," Neal says.

"You were amused that Emma stole your car?" David asks in disbelief.

"It turns out that Neal had stolen the car himself," Emma laughs, remembering those early days. "I mean what are the odds of my stealing a stolen car?"

David just looks at the two of them in disbelief. "The two of you were both car thieves?"

"Yes," Neal says, nervously. "I was asleep in the backseat when I felt the car take off."

"When he popped up in the back of the car, I nearly had a heart attack," Emma says. "He asked me out for drinks and I told him that for all I knew he could be a pervert. He responded by saying that he might be a pervert but I was definitely a car thief."

David sees how Emma's nervousness fades away and she becomes extremely animated as she starts talking about Neal.

"So anyway, due to my carelessness we were pulled over by the cops, but after some fast talking from Neal the officer let us go," Emma says. "That's when I learned the car I stole was already stolen. I smiled a bit at the irony and agreed to have drinks with him. The two of us started talking about how we were both homeless and had had to resort to shoplifting to get food. Neal then suggested we team up, since we could act as lookouts for each other. I was against it at first, but then I realized that talking to Neal was the most fun I'd had in a long time and I felt an instant connection to him, so I decided to give it a shot."

"How long before you realized you were in love?" Snow asks, curious.

"That's a good question," Emma says. "I knew I liked him from the first night. We both lived in that small car, Neal let me have the backseat, and he slept in the front. The two of us had a lot of fun traveling the country and seeing new places, but we kept things strictly platonic. The first time we kissed was when Neal gave a homeless boy all the food he had on him. That showed me he was kind, not a heartless person out for himself."

"That boy reminded me of myself when I first arrived in this world," Neal says.

"Anyway it was two days later that we slept together for the first time," Emma says. "It was amazing. He was much more experienced in bed than either of the guys I slept with before."

David starts choking and Neal's face turns pale. "Emma, I don't think that's the sort of topic you should bring up with your parents," he says panicked.

Emma quickly blushes as she realizes what she just said in front of her father. She and Mary had talked about their sex lives many times before, but talking about her sex life in front of her father is probably an extreme no-no.

"Well I think everyone is probably hungry," Snow says. "I'll go start making breakfast."

"I'll help," Emma says, rushing after her mother.

"Wait." Neal says, but the two of them have already disappeared into the kitchen. He turns to David, who is still speechless over the end of Emma's conversation and braces himself for what is likely to be a very uncomfortable conversation as soon as he regains the power of speech.


	31. Meet the Parents2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again, I'm sorry about the delay in updating. I hit a bit of a writer's block with this chapter, but I have several ideas for the next few chapters. The next one will feature a character that I haven't featured as much in recent chapters and will start to set up a major arc in my planned sequel when they return to Fairy-Tale Land. In addition, Emma and Neal will soon start to think about baby names. I got a review saying that Emma should pick a name herself, so do you think I should keep it as Henry or give him an original name? Some of the obvious options are David, James, Neal Jr., or Leopold.

David sits in the living room of his house trying to process his thoughts. Of all the things, he expected Emma to tell him about, her sex life was not one of them. As he tries to gather his thoughts, he realizes that she had probably forgotten he was there. He knew from Snow that the two of them had had at least one very frank conversation about their love lives before she regained her true memory. That thought makes him shudder once again. Snow looked horrified when she told him that she told Emma graphic details about some of the sexual tricks she used on him.

The circumstances of how they came to make love for the first time were very different considering the vast differences between the two worlds, but the act of the lovemaking itself was almost identical in both sets of memories and the thought that his daughter now knows the details of this horrifies him as much as it did Snow. It is clear from the way Emma still feels comfortable talking about her sex life with Snow, that she has not fully transitioned to thinking of Mary as her mother as opposed to her best friend. He can only assume that Emma will be equally horrified and embarrassed when she fully processes the fact that she has been listening to her mother talk about her sex life.

David then turns his attention to Neal, who looks like he wishes he were in another world right then. He can understand the feeling. Having your girlfriend say how sexually experienced you are during the first visit with her father is probably a nightmare.

"Relax," David says. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Okay," Neal says, though he sounds unconvinced.

"What's troubling you?" David asks. "Ever since I met you, you seem to be waiting for me to hurt you."

"Well I did get your daughter pregnant out of wedlock," Neal says nervously. "And I am a peasant, and not just any peasant but the son of the Dark One. If this had happened back in my kingdom I would have been beheaded."

"Ah," David says. He remembers Snow telling him about how the king of Neal's land forced children of only fourteen to fight Ogres. That king must have made King George look like a saint and may have even made Regina look good. "Snow told me about the king of your land and you don't have to worry about me. I can only imagine what horrible things a king who forces children to fight Ogres would do to his citizens, but I can assure you Snow and I don't run our kingdom that way."

Neal pauses for a minute. "From what I saw of Mary or Snow, I can believe that," he says. "But I have a hard time believing that you would be okay with our relationship. I mean I was a peasant and the son of the Dark One to boot. Wouldn't you have preferred Emma marry a prince?"

"I never thought about it," David says. "To me, before I woke up, my daughter wasn't even an hour old. The fact that she's now a grown woman and going to have a child of her own is something I'm still wrapping my head around."

"I understand," Neal says. "I can imagine that it's all pretty overwhelming for you."

"But as for your status, class doesn't matter to me," David says. "All that matters to me is how you treat my daughter. I can tell from the way that she looks at you that she truly loves you and Snow told me that you are a good person and I trust her judgment."

"Thank you," Neal says. "And about what Emma said about me being sexually experienced, let me explain."

"No!" David yells. "I understand. Before I met Snow, I had a few…liaisons of my own. Now let's never mention it again."

"Okay," Neal says and then sighs.

"Is something else bothering you?" David asks.

"It's just that I never intended to go back to that other world," Neal says. "When I came to this world, I knew nothing about it, but I was told there would be no way back. I missed home and my father at first, but as time passed I accepted the fact that that I would never see him again. At first I hated this world, but after a while I became used to it."

"You don't want to go back, do you?" David asks.

"I don't know," Neal says. "I never really thought about it before Emma mentioned it this morning. I know that everyone in this town has loved ones back in that world, so everyone here wants to go back and Emma will want to go too, so I suppose I have no choice but to go back."

"But that's not what's really troubling you, is it?" David asks.

"No, it's just that I don't think I'm good enough for Emma," Neal says. "Ever since I met her, I had a feeling she was meant for so much more than being a thief. Part of the reason I wanted to settle down, was to give her a chance to do something more and she succeeded. She's doing really well at her new job and I have no doubt she'll be an excellent ruler when she returns home, but I'm not a leader, or a prince, or a noble. I promised her I wouldn't leave her, but I don't know how we can make this work once we get back home."

David pauses for a minute, trying to think of what to tell him. To tell the truth he had similar reservations when he and Snow first began their plans to regain their two kingdoms. He was just a shepherd who had a twin brother raised as a prince. In his heart, he knew he couldn't leave the kingdoms in the hands of the awful King George or Regina. King George had threatened to kill his mother if David didn't obey his commands and then ultimately followed through with his threat. Regina had destroyed countless lives in her quest for revenge against Snow for something her own mother had done.

"Don't sell yourself short," David says. "I heard from Snow what you did on your first night in town. You selflessly put yourself at risk to save her life. And you did a great job during the shoot-out at the sheriff's station."

"Really?" Neal asks, unused to anyone complementing him. "But still I know nothing of politics or royalty. I was born a poor peasant. I have no business being a ruler."

"Listen I'm going to tell you something that only a few people know," David says feeling sympathy for what Neal's going through. "The truth is I was born a peasant myself."

"You were?" Neal asks, surprised. "But I thought you were a prince?"

"My twin brother was raised as a prince, but I was raised as a shepherd," David says. "Unbeknownst to me when I was young, my father, and mother fell on hard times. We lost our home shortly before I was born. Then Rum…a man approached my parents and offered them a deal."

"You were about to say Rumplestiltskin, weren't you?" Neal interrupts. He takes David's silence as confirmation. "It's okay. I've come to terms with what he is. Please continue with your story."

"Okay," David says. "My parents were in bad shape and they were wondering how they were going to take care of two children, when Rumplestiltskin approached them and offered them a deal. He told them a wealthy couple who couldn't have children of their own wanted a son."

"And the wealthy couple was the king and queen?" Neal guesses.

"Yes," David answers. "However, I didn't learn about any of this until I was about twenty-five. Bandits killed my father two years before and stole our entire year's profits, so our farm fell onto hard times. We were about to lose everything and my mother was pressuring me to marry a neighbor's daughter for her dowry, though I refused because I wanted to marry for love."

"What happened then?" Neal asks.

"Rumplestiltskin appeared and my mother told me about the deal she and my father made with him," David says. "I learned that the twin brother I never knew I had had been killed, but the king desperately needed him alive to finish a deal that would save our kingdom from bankruptcy. I was to impersonate him for a few weeks at most and in exchange, the king would give us the money to save our farm. I went along with it, but things didn't go exactly according to plan and I was forced to kill the dragon myself."

"Dragon?" Neal asks.

"I forgot to mention that the deal was to have the prince slay a dragon plaguing a neighboring kingdom," David says. "The king told me that the soldiers would do the actual slaying, but they were injured so I did it myself."

"And when you got back the king wanted you to continue to pose as the prince?" Neal asks.

"Yes," David answers. "But there was more to it than that, the neighboring king was impressed by my bravery and wanted me to marry his daughter and combine the kingdoms. King George threatened to kill my mother if I didn't keep up the charade, so I agreed."

"You were forced into your marriage with Snow?" Neal asks, shocked.

"No," David says. "The woman I was supposed to marry was Princess Abigail. Snow robbed our carriage on our way back to Abigail's kingdom. I hunted Snow down to get back what she stole, only to find that she had already sold the items. I forced her to take me to the people she sold them to, and I fell in love with her on the journey. I still tried to go through with the marriage to Abigail, but I couldn't do it."

David then explains how he learned about the curse on Abigail's former fiancée and how he helped her save him. He also explained all the trials Snow and he went through to be together.

"So after the two of us where finally reunited, I told her my story," David says. "She said it didn't matter to her that I wasn't really a prince, that I was a good person. I saw how George treated the citizens of his kingdom, and decided I couldn't leave him in charge. Snow and I fought together to reclaim both her kingdom and George's and she helped me learn everything I needed to know to be a prince. Together the two of us managed to defeat George and the evil queen and helped to rebuild the kingdoms into a better place."

"Wow," Neal says as he processes the story. "That is nothing like the stories of Snow White I heard in this world."

"I know," David says, remembering his cursed memories about the stories they told about Snow White in this world. "So don't worry about not being of noble birth or knowing nothing about politics. Snow and I will help you and Emma learn all that you need to know. All you have to do is promise me you'll always be there for my daughter and your child."

"I promise," Neal says.

"Good," David says.

"Well since we're bonding here, Emma brought up the subject of marriage today," Neal says. "So I would like to formally ask your permission to marry her."

David had a feeling this would be coming soon, but he is still a bit sad. He hasn't even gotten to know his daughter and now he is about to give her away.

"You have my permission," David says. "But if you ever hurt her, I really will behead you."

Neal gulps as he realizes that David is serious. "Understood," he says. "And you don't have to worry about my father either. I have nothing to do with him and now that I've learned what he did to you, I have no intention of ever speaking to him again."

David winces inwardly since he knows Snow has plans to try to reunite Rumplestiltskin and his son. He thought it was a bad idea before, but now he's just had it confirmed by the look of pure hatred Neal has on his face. He can only hope that the two of them don't kill each other.

* * *

As soon as Snow and Emma are in the kitchen, Emma turns to Snow with a look of horror on her face.

"I can't believe I just said that," she says horrified.

"Don't worry," Snow says, trying to console her daughter.

"I completely forgot he was there," Emma says. "I was talking as if the two of us were having one of our private conversations. If Neal hadn't stopped me then, I would have told him about how he gave me two orgasms by..."

"Emma," Snow interrupts, blushing furiously. "It's not really appropriate to talk to me about your love life either."

"Why not?" Emma asks, confused. "We've talked about our love lives before."

"But that was before we knew that we were mother and daughter," Snow says. "It isn't proper for parents to describe their love acts to their children. I mean I told you the most intimate details of my sex life with your father, doesn't that embarrass you?"

Emma thinks about what Mary told her, before she gets it and starts blushing. "Oh!" she says. "All those sex tricks you taught me were ones you used on my father."

"Yes," Snow says, also embarrassed.

"I can see why that would be embarrassing," Emma says. "But before I learned you were my mother, you were the best friend I ever had. I talked to you about things I never told anyone, even Neal. I don't want to lose that."

"And you won't," Snow promises her. "I promise I'll always be here for you no matter what. Just try to tell me fewer details about your love life. You can leave talking about that to Red."

"Okay," Emma says. "Who's Red?"

"Ruby," Snow says. "Red is her real name."

"Red as in Little Red Riding Hood?" Emma asks.

"That's her," Snow says.

"Who's Amelia?" she asks.

"I don't know," Snow says. "I never met her back in our world."

Emma is about to ask another question, when there is a knock on the back door. Snow goes to answer it and finds Regina standing there with a cake.

"Good morning, Mary," Regina says entering the house, "and good morning to you too Emma."

"Regina, how are you doing today?" Emma asks.

"I'm doing well," Regina says.

"How's your father doing?" Emma asks.

"He's doing well," she answers. "He's happy to finally be home. I've heard a couple of interesting rumors the last few hours and wanted to see if any of them were true."

As Snow watches Emma chat happily with the woman who ruined her life, she fights back the urge to stab Regina. If what Isabella Gold told her is true then Regina doesn't have any of her true memories, and she can't take her anger out on a person who has no idea of what she did. Still the thought of her anywhere near her daughter makes her ill.

"Mary are you all right?" Regina asks. "You look a little pale."

At her words, Snow tries to force herself to think like Mary Margaret rather than Snow and worry about what to do her once the curse is broken later.


	32. Nightmares

Author's Note: From this point forward, Aurora and Mulan will start to play a more central role in the story. I'm altering what Maleficent did to Aurora for story purposes since this will play an important role in my planned sequel, which will take place when they return to Fairy-Tale Land. We'll also be seeing more of Cora and Henry (Regina's father) as well as all the other characters since the action will start to heat up from this point forward. Finally, from this point forward I'm going to start using a new time format for the Fairy-Tale Land flashbacks. I'm going to be using pre-curse years rather than including the eighteen years they spent frozen. For example, before if something happened one year before the curse was cast I would write nineteen years ago, now it will be one-year pre-curse.

Fairy-Tale Land, Five Years Pre-Curse

Aurora looks at herself in the mirror as she prepares for the ball announcing her engagement and departure to her fiancée's kingdom. It is also her nineteenth birthday and she looks beautiful as always. The pink dress her stylist picked out for her is perfect and Phillip is a great man who loves her completely. It is a time of great peace and prosperity for her kingdom. When her father killed Maleficent twenty years ago, and her mother was freed from her curse, it was a struggle to rebuild the kingdom from the ruin Maleficent brought to it, but now the kingdom is fully restored and more prosperous than ever.

"Good morning my dear Aurora," her mother, Talia, says as she enters the chamber. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling great," she replies. "I'll miss you and father, but I'm excited to finally see new lands."

"That's good," Talia says and pauses for a minute. "Aurora, I know we've kept you sheltered, but it was for a reason. Maleficent nearly destroyed this kingdom with her dark magic and while she is gone, there is still evil in this world. The awful Queen Regina has gained power and she's as evil as Maleficent ever was."

"I know," Aurora says.

"But Philip is a good man," Talia says, "as good a man as your father. He'll protect you."

"I know he will," Aurora answers, "and we won't be gone forever. We agreed that we'd live half the year in his kingdom and half the year here."

"I remember," Talia says, "but it's still hard to let you go. The longest I've gone without seeing you before is a week."

"I know," Aurora says. "I'll miss you and father too. I promise I'll write often."

Just then, one of the royal courtiers comes in. "Prince Philip has arrived," the man says, "and the guests are awaiting the presentation of the future couple."

"Thank you," the queen says. He leaves and she turns back to her daughter. "This is your night, sweetie. Enjoy it."

"I will," Aurora says as she hugs her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too," Talia says as she returns the hug. "Now go and find your prince."

Aurora leaves her bedchamber and soon runs into Philip who gives her a passionate kiss.

"Welcome back," she says with a smile when they finally break apart. "How did the preparations in your kingdom go?"

"Perfectly," Philip says. "My parents and brothers can't wait for you to arrive."

"I can hardly wait either," Aurora says, excited. "This will be my first time out of my kingdom and I'm excited to see how different your castle is."

"I'm sure you'll love it," Philip says as he kisses her again.

No one besides Philip has ever kissed Aurora, but she can't imagine anyone being a better kisser. It almost makes her wish she wasn't a princess, so she won't have to wait to do... other things with Philip, but such a thought is unworthy of a princess so she pushes it out of her head. "Come on Philip, we have a ball to get to."

The two of them quickly make their way to the entrance of the ballroom balcony, and Aurora tells the herald to announce their arrival.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm pleased to announce the arrival of the princess and future queen along with her betrothed," the herald declares, "presenting their royal highnesses Princess Aurora and Prince Philip."

Aurora and Philip enter the room to the thunderous applause of all the guests. Aurora notices that they pack the ballroom. There is an assortment of guests there from nobles to peasants, since her mother decreed that all members of society should have access to their leaders, not just the wealthy. She's done a good job of stamping out poverty in her kingdom, and people who could not take a single day off from work without losing everything before, can now afford to take vacations.

Aurora greets all her citizens with a smile, happy to see that they all approve of her fiancée. Everything is going perfectly, nothing could ruin this moment, or so she thinks. Then, just as she has that thought, there is a huge explosion outside the ballroom.

One of the guards runs in. "The castle is under attack," he screams causing a panic to break out among the guests.

"Quiet everyone," her father, King Alexander commands. "Who is attacking us?"

"I am," a large man says as he enters the room. He then blasts the guard into a wall.

"Who are you?" Alexander asks, drawing his sword.

"My name is Jafar," the man says. "Former Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, before that upstart Aladdin ruined my plans."

"Jafar, I've heard of you," Alexander says. "But I thought Aladdin sealed you away for good."

"Oh, he tried," Jafar says, "and he would have succeeded too, if not for the help of an old enemy of yours."

He raises his hands to a mirror and Maleficent appears in it.

"Maleficent!" Alexander says, his face turning pale. "This is impossible, I killed you."

"You almost killed me," Maleficent says. "You stabbed me very near my heart, but I managed to survive. I retreated to my castle to recover, but didn't have the strength left to heal myself. Using the last of my strength, I put myself into a magical stasis that would heal me slowly. Without help it would have taken me two hundred years to come out of it."

"That's still too little time," Talia says.

Maleficent ignores her and continues with her story. "Then a short time ago, another evil sorceress who rose to power in my absence came to my castle hoping to rob it and increase her own power. Instead, she found me. She healed my wounds and awakened me and the two of us exchanged knowledge. My powers were still weak from the damage you did to me and the spells protecting your kingdom were too strong, until I found Jafar."

"In exchange for my freedom and eventual revenge on those who imprisoned me, I agreed to help Maleficent take her revenge on you," Jafar says. He then points his hands toward Aurora and she vanishes in a flash of light.

"Aurora, no!" Philip screams as she vanishes from sight. She reappears in Maleficent's castle.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty's daughter," Maleficent says. "I have such grand plans for you."

"You'll never win," Aurora says. "Philip will rescue me."

"Philip will never help anyone again," Maleficent laughs. "As we speak, Jafar is placing a curse on him, transforming him into a mindless beast and your parents and everyone at your party will be sold into slavery. Your kingdom has fallen, little princess and there's nothing you can do to save it."

"What are you going to do to me?" Aurora asks hope fading fast.

"Well I was going to place you under the sleeping curse, but I traded that to my new friend," Maleficent says. "She gave me another curse in exchange. I can't cast it. It is too powerful and dangerous, but from it, I got an idea that will make your life a living nightmare. Prepare yourself for never-ending torment."

* * *

Present Day

Amelia wakes up in her bed screaming. She looks around her and finds herself in the apartment she shares with her girlfriend, Michelle. Just as she stops screaming her aforementioned girlfriend runs into the room with her gun drawn.

"What's wrong?" she asks in a panic. "I just got up for a second to use the bathroom."

"Nothing," Amelia says. "It was just a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Michelle asks, confused as she lowers her gun.

"I know, it's so embarrassing," Amelia says. "I've never woken up screaming after having a nightmare, not even when I was a little kid."

"It must have been one hell of a nightmare," Michelle says, sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"It's just it felt so real," Amelia says. "It felt more like a memory than a dream."

"Are you sure it's not a memory?" Michelle asks gently. "Sometimes people can suppress traumatic experiences."

"No," Amelia says, becoming even more embarrassed. "I'm sure it's not a memory."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Michelle asks.

"It's silly," Amelia says. "I dreamt I was a princess and a sorceress kidnapped me and destroyed my kingdom and I was helpless to do anything."

"I see," Michelle says.

"Why are you with me?" Amelia asks abruptly, breaking down in tears. "I'm useless. I intended to go to business school so I could take over my parents' company, but that collapsed and with it, my college fund. When we lost our house, and my parents had to take jobs out of state, I realized I had no practical skills. If it weren't for Granny's pity, I'd be living on the streets. Look at me. I'm a waitress at a diner with no hope of ever completing my education and you're a strong, tough woman who won the nation's highest medal. Compared to you I'm nothing."

"That's not true," Michelle says. "You're a bright, young woman. It isn't your fault that your life went a bit side-ways. You're still kind, loyal, and smart. If you really want to continue your education, you can take on-line courses."

"But still, you're so brave and strong," Amelia says. "I grew up believing you needed a man to protect you, the complete opposite of a feminist woman and yet you and Ruby managed to subdue a group of large, armed men almost all by yourselves. I couldn't even stop one drunk guy from making unwanted passes at me without your help."

"Ah," Michelle says, understanding what's bothering Amelia. "You want to learn how to protect yourself."

"I do," Amelia says. "I want the same confidence you have. I remember that night when you single-handily defeated those three drunk guys in the bar."

"It was nothing," Michelle says. "With the right training, you could defend yourself as well. You might not be able to defeat three guys at once without working up a sweat, after all I received a lot of special training in the military, but you can definitely learn to defend yourself."

"Really?" Amelia asks, cheering up.

"Yes," Michelle says. "Why don't you can come to the dojo with Ruby and me tomorrow night? We can start teaching you some self-defense techniques and I can recommend a training regimen to make you stronger."

"Really?" Amelia asks.

"Really," Michelle says.

"I can't wait," Amelia says. "I just hope I can stay motivated."

"Oh, I'm sure I can keep your motivated," Michelle says, and then in a sultry voice adds, "It's a fact that strength training can increase your sex drive by twenty percent."

"Really?" Amelia asks.

"Really," Michelle says.

Amelia shivers, she still hasn't recovered from the effects of her nightmare.

"That really was a bad dream, wasn't it?" Michelle asks.

"It was," Amelia says. "I know it was only a dream, but it felt so real."

"Well, how about I take the day off and try to get your mind off it?" Michelle asks. "I just bought a new outfit that I'm sure you'll love."

"That sounds good," Amelia says. "Just give me a moment to freshen up."

She enters the bathroom while Michelle calls the library to let them know she won't be coming in today. Amelia tries to get a hold of herself, telling herself it was just a dream and her parents are fine. She resolves to call them first thing tomorrow, since it has been some time since she talked to them. She also tries to push Philip or rather Christopher out of her mind. She loved him once, but he abandoned her when she needed him most.

After pulling herself together, she exits the bathroom to find Michelle wearing a black leather corset, the same one Amelia had always told her would look good on her. All thought goes completely out of her mind as Michelle starts kissing her and pushes her to the bed. The last thing she thinks is that her dream was wrong that Michelle is a much better kisser than Philip ever was.


	33. Breakfast with the Queen1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry for the delay with this chapter. I was unexpectedly busy last week and didn't have time to write. I'll try to update at least once a week in the future. We'll be seeing more of Cora, in the coming chapters, since I haven't really written much about her. We'll also have the much-anticipated family dinner with Snow, Charming, Emma, Neal, Rumplestiltskin, and Belle, find out how August got to Storybrooke with the help of a mysterious woman (not Tamara), the reaction that Snow has when she realizes Geppetto's betrayal and Albert Spencer will finally make his move.

"I'm fine," Snow says to her former stepmother, trying not to show her hatred for her. With the curse weakening, the last thing she needs is to do anything that might spark Regina's true memories. Once she leaves, Snow will be able to explain who Regina really is to Emma and Neal.

"So what are the rumors you're here to talk to us about?" Emma asks pleasantly.

"This," Regina says taking out a copy of the local newspaper.

Emma reads the headline of the paper aloud in disbelief, "_Sheriff's Deputy is Really Gold's Lost Son by Sidney Glass. Last night this reporter learned from an anonymous tip that our new town's deputy Neal Cassidy is in fact Mr. Gold's long lost estranged son. To confirm the tip I managed to obtain DNA samples from both Mr. Gold and Mr. Cassidy from their hospital records, and had the test results expedited. This confirms that Mr. Gold and Mr. Cassidy are indeed father and son._"

"So, is it true?" Regina asks after Emma is silent for a minute.

"Yes," Emma answers. "But how did he find out so fast? Neal just found out his father was in town yesterday and how did this guy manage to get Neal and Mr. Gold's DNA samples from the hospital? Isn't it against the law for them to hand out confidential medical records?"

"The law has never stopped him before, although him, going after Mr. Gold is a surprise. I have no doubt that he'll be facing a lawsuit," Regina says and then pauses. "Are you sure Gold didn't know Neal was his son?"

"Neal told me he was sure," Emma says. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he has been acting oddly ever since the two of you arrived in town," Regina explains, "and him not meeting you for over a month is highly unusual. He would normally want to make connections with new people in town, especially ones who became instant celebrities and received high profile jobs such as town deputy and the mayor's secretary."

"He was preoccupied for another reason," Emma says.

"What reason?" Regina asks.

"It was because..." Emma begins to explain, but is interrupted by Snow.

"It's a private matter," Snow says quickly. "He really wouldn't want you to discuss it."

"Okay," Regina says, and then pauses. "There's more. I also heard rumors that you're pregnant."

"I am," Emma says, beaming. "I just found out yesterday. At first, I felt freaked out, but now I'm excited. It feels like I've finally gotten everything I ever wished for."

"I'm so happy for you," Regina says, smiling. "You deserve it."

"Thank you," Emma says.

"So have you discussed baby names yet?" Regina asks.

"Not yet," Emma says. "I only told Neal this morning. All in all, it's been a busy day. I can hardly believe everything that's happened in the past twenty-four hours."

"I can only imagine," Regina says. "Neal must be going through a tailspin being reunited with his estranged father and then finding out he's going to be a father himself."

"He was a bit overwhelmed," Emma says. "At first I was worried that he wouldn't want to be a father, but once he got over his initial shock, he seemed to be as happy as I am."

"That's good," Regina says, smiling.

Seeing Regina so happy, free of the evil that had infected her soul makes Snow feels terribly conflicted. She knows that Regina's darkness is the result of Cora's meddling and Rumplestiltskin's influence and Snow fought so hard to try to save her soul, even after all the terrible things Regina had done, killing Snow's father, enslaving the people of Snow's kingdom, slaughtering entire villages. She knows Charming doesn't agree with the lengths to which she went to try to save Regina, but she was always able to see that spark of goodness that remained within her. Now, however, after ruining Emma's childhood, Snow doesn't know if she has it left within her to continue defending Regina.

"Mary are you okay?" Regina asks, looking at her friend. "You seem to be murdering those pancakes."

Snow looks down and finds that while she has been watching her daughter talk to Regina, she splattered half the pancake batter against the wall.

"Sorry," Snow says. "I was distracted."

"Why don't I help you finish breakfast?" Regina suggests. "While I'm doing that, Emma can break the news to Neal about the story in the paper before he sees it himself."

"Good idea," Emma says, heading into the living room.

As soon as she leaves the room, Regina turns to Snow in concern. "How are you dealing with this?"

"What do you mean?" Snow asks in confusion.

"I mean Emma having a child of her own," Regina says. "I know the two of you have grown close and I've seen you treat her as an almost surrogate daughter, but for all that your own daughter is still missing. It can't be easy for you for Emma to have a daughter of her own."

Snow doesn't know how to respond to that. The part of her that is Mary Margaret and remembers growing up with Regina and telling her everything, wars with the part of her that is Snow White and knows what Regina would do if she had her true memories.

"I'm fine with it," Snow says. "I'm happy for her."

"Are you sure?" Regina asks. "I know you and you rarely allow yourself to feel selfish, but this still can't be easy for you."

Snow tries to think how Mary would respond. This having two sets of memories is very confusing and she is only just realizing how hard this is going to be. Until Emma gives birth and it is safe for her to use her magic to fully break the curse, she will have to keep up the pretense of being Mary Margaret. She can't acknowledge to the town that Emma is in fact her daughter or else people could declare her mentally unstable and remove her from her position as mayor. All she has to do is keep up the pretense for eight months and then she will be home.

"I can't say that part of me doesn't wish I had my baby back," Snow says, which is true. For all that she is proud of the woman her daughter has become she still wishes she could have raised her herself and spared her the painful childhood she had had. "But I can't become bitter every time one of my friends becomes pregnant. I'm truly happy for Emma and Neal and I know they'll be excellent parents."

At this point David enters the kitchen. "Emma told me she needed to speak to Neal alone for a moment and sent me in here to check on..." he begins then pauses when he sees Regina.

"David you're home from the hospital," Regina says, smiling. "I thought you weren't being released until next week."

"What are you playing at?" David asks, angrily.

"What do you mean?" Regina asks, confused, her smile fading.

"Regina I just remembered I left some groceries in my car," Snow says quickly. "Can you go get them?"

"Sure thing," Regina says as she exits the house, still looking confused.

"What's going on?" David asks. "What is she doing here?"

"She doesn't have her memories," Snow says.

"How can you be so sure?" David asks. "She's tricked you before."

"Rumplestiltskin told me," Snow says. "Remember how he told you that Regina had kidnapped Belle, the woman he loved?"

"Yes," David answers.

"Well to punish her for that, he altered the curse he gave her," Snow explains. "Instead of her being the supreme ruler of this town with her memories intact, reveling in our suffering, he took her memories from her and made her into the thing he knew she would hate the most a kind-hearted woman who was my best friend."

"But now Emma has started to break the curse," David says. "It's only a matter of time before Regina starts to remember who she really is."

"I know which is why we have to pretend nothing is wrong," Snow says. "We don't want to jog her memories any faster. We just need to survive this morning and then we can explain to Emma and Neal who she really is. Then we can talk to Rumplestiltskin. He created this curse and he may know a way to prevent Regina's true memories from resurfacing. Then we can leave her in this world without magic, so she can start over. "

"I can't believe you're still trying to redeem her," David says. "How can you possibly think there is still goodness within her?"

"I don't," Snow answers, "at least not her pre-curse self. I truly hate her for all she's done to us, but she has no clue as to what she did at this point and I don't want her to remember. We can't imprison her. The only ones besides the two of us that have their full memories are Rumplestiltskin and Belle. People are beginning to have flashes of their real lives, but the curse is still affecting everyone else. If we tell them the truth, they might think we're insane."

David considers Snow's words and realizes she is right. It's the same reason he'd pretended to be David Nolan rather than tell Snow the truth. "You're right," he says with a sigh. "And I suppose leaving her in this world would mean she wouldn't be able to hurt us anymore."

"I have the groceries," Regina says, bringing in the bags.

"Thank you," Snow says. "David, why don't you go back into the living room while we finish making breakfast?"

"No, I can stay and help," David says unwilling to leave Snow alone with Regina, even if she doesn't have her memories.

"I don't want you to strain yourself," Regina says, concerned.

"I'm just helping to make breakfast," David says. "My physical rehabilitation at the hospital is much more strenuous than this."

"Okay," Regina says. "So what are you planning to make?"

"I was planning on making everything," Snow says. "After all Emma just learned she's pregnant and David is finally home from the hospital, so I figure a celebration is in order, pancakes with syrup, toast, and jam, bacon with eggs, breakfast sausages, oatmeal, and omelets."

"It's been a while since I've had such a big breakfast," Regina says. "But I agree a celebration is in order. Why don't I take over making the pancakes, while you make the omelets and David can start making the bacon, eggs, and breakfast sausages?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Snow smiles, while at the same time feeling disturbed by how much her memories as Mary makes this feel natural to her.

David is similarly disturbed by the way Regina is acting. He has never seen her look so happy when she wasn't ruining someone's life before, but quickly pushes the thought out of his head, telling himself she is only acting this way because of the curse. If she regains her true memories, she will try to kill them all.

* * *

As soon as Emma leaves the kitchen, she turns to David. "Davi...Dad," Emma says hesitantly, not sure what she should call him. "I need to talk to Neal alone for a minute. Can you go in the kitchen and help Mary...Snow with breakfast?"

"Sure," David says and heads for the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Neal asks, seeing the look on Emma's face.

"Regina just stopped by and she brought a copy of the newspaper with her," Emma says.

"What's in it?" Neal asks, knowing that Emma thinks whatever was printed will upset him.

"The lead story is an article about you being Mr. Gold's son," Emma says.

Neal sighs. "Let me see it," he says, taking the paper from Emma. He reads over the article with resignation, and then throws the paper on the table. "How the hell did this newspaper guy get access to confidential medical records?" he asks, though there is no real fury in his voice.

"Regina told me that the law has never stopped him before," Emma states. "But I'd thought you'd be angrier about this."

"I'm angry at my father," Neal says. "But I figured people would find out he was my father before long. After all, there are no secrets in this town. At least they didn't print an article about you being pregnant yet."

Emma cringes. "Regina's already heard rumors about that," she says, "with my luck that will be tomorrow's headline."

"Are you okay with that?" Neal asks.

"I suppose so," Emma says, thinking it over. "It's just all my childhood, I felt like no one ever cared about me or paid me the slightest bit of attention. Now I've become a local celebrity and everyone seems to be following my every move. It's a bit overwhelming, but I think I can handle it."

"Can you really?" Neal asks gently

"What do you mean?" Emma asks.

"I don't think you've fully grasped what this curse means yet," Neal says. "I've lived in that other world and you haven't. You're the crown princess of a kingdom of half-a-million people and destined to break a curse that has affected them all. When we go back, you'll be more famous than the highest profile celebrity in this world is. People will be coming up to greet and thank you all the time."

Emma considers his words carefully. It is true she hadn't yet considered this aspect. How will she handle living in this new world and how will she deal with the pressures of being a ruler? She had dreamed of becoming a politician one day, but never of holding an office as big as governor or President, let alone the monarch of a kingdom in a world she knows nothing about.

"You're right, I haven't thought about it," Emma says, looking troubled.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Neal says gently.

"You haven't upset me," Emma says. "You've just given me a lot to think about. I just need to consider some things alone for a few minutes. I'll be upstairs, call me when breakfast is ready."

"Sure," Neal says as he watches Emma climb the stairs, wondering if he should have waited to discuss this with her later.


	34. Breakfast with the Queen2

David sits in the kitchen, feeling like he is in a surreal situation. He is helping his wife and his mortal enemy make breakfast. He is beginning to feel a little less uneasy about Regina now. It is clear from the way she is treating Snow, that she has no recollection of her true memories or how many years of her life she has devoted to Snow's destruction. Snow, for her part, seems to slip back easily into the role of Mary Margaret Nolan, the mayor of Storybrooke. The two of them are busy discussing the town budget meeting scheduled to start at noon at town hall.

"David, you've been awfully quiet," Regina finally notices. "It must be strange to finally be home."

"It is," David says, and it was. Before today, he had never really set foot inside this house and yet his false memories provided him with the recollection of living here for years. He decides to change the subject. "How is your father doing?"

"He's doing well," Regina says. "He's still a little weak and he needs to use a wheelchair, but he's happy to be home as well. You know, I hate to say it but the heart attack may actually have been a good thing for my parents. The two of them have been drifting apart for years, but since the heart attack my mother has started to act more like her old self around him."

"That's good to hear," Snow says, thinking that Cora's change of heart probably owes more to Rumplestiltskin's meddling with the curse than it does to her feeling genuine love for her husband.

"Well it looks like breakfast is ready," Regina says, looking over the mountain of food the three of them prepared. "David, why don't you go get Neal and Emma while the two of us bring the food to the dining room."

"I'll help bring the food to the dining room," David says quickly, part of him still not trusting Regina to be alone with his wife. "Sn…Mary why don't you get them?"

Snow suspects the true reason why he wants her to go get Emma and Neal is he doesn't want her to be alone with Regina. She knows if she wants to continue acting as Mary Margaret, she and Regina will have to be alone eventually. However, that conversation will have to wait until after Regina leaves, so she simply nods and heads into the living room.

"Hey Neal," Snow says with a smile. "Where's Emma? Breakfast's ready."

"She went upstairs," Neal says, looking distracted.

"What's wrong?" Snow asks her smile fading.

"Well after she showed me the article in the paper about me and my father, I told her when the curse breaks and we all return to the other world, she'll become a famous hero," Neal says.

"I see. I was worrying about how she would handle that," Snow says. "I grew up being recognized, but before Emma came to town, she lived a pretty solitary existence. How do you think she took it?"

"I'm not sure," Neal answers. "She just said she needed to think and went upstairs."

"I'll go talk to her," Snow says, heading upstairs.

"You want me to come with you?" Neal asks.

"No," Snow says. "I think this requires a private mother-daughter chat. You go tell David and Regina that we'll be a few minutes."

"Okay," Neal replies. He wants to help Emma, but he realizes Snow is right and she is better equipped to help Emma through this problem.

* * *

As Emma climbs the stairs, she is deep in thought. These past few days have been the craziest of her life. She can hardly believe it was only yesterday that she learned she is pregnant and discovered that the woman who had become the best friend she ever had was actually her mother and not only that, she's Snow White the most famous of all fairy tale characters. In this world, she is just a fictional character, but Emma doubts there is a person alive who hasn't heard of her. However, there are no stories of Snow White's daughter. After the evil queen is defeated, the movie and story just say that Snow White and her prince live happily ever after.

When she reaches the second floor, she knows exactly the room she wants to enter. Even though she has never been to the second floor of the house before, she recognizes the room she wants by its pink door. She takes a deep breath and enters the room.

She looks around in wonder at the nursery and feels tears come to her eyes. She doesn't know how much this room resembles the actual nursery that was in their original world, but seeing it is still overwhelming. Beautiful handcrafted furniture, stuffed animals, and more toys than she ever had in her life fill the room, and in the center is the most beautiful crib she has ever seen with a blue-jeweled baby mobile hanging over it.

It is almost too much for her, but she came here for a reason and goes over to the table. She soon finds the object she is looking for. The book Mary had once mentioned to her, the one containing fairy tales. She flips it open and looks at the first page. To her surprise, the first picture is of someone who looks like a younger version of Mr. Gold. She reads the first chapter, which chronicles how Rumplestiltskin hobbled himself to get out of fighting in the Ogre Wars after a seer reveals a vision of the future to him.

She reads how this action had caused a rift between Rumplestiltskin and his wife, Milah. She reads about the early life of Neal, or Baelfire as he's called in that other world. She reads the story of how Milah ran off with a pirate and how Rumplestiltskin lied to Bae and told him that she had died. She quickly flips a few chapters forward. She has enough of her own thoughts to deal with now she'll worry about Neal and his complicated relationship with his father later.

She finally finds the chapter she is looking for, the one, which chronicles the first meeting of her parents. It is exactly how Snow had described it to her. She met her husband after robbing his carriage. She reads on about how Snow originally gave him the nickname Charming to mock him, and how they slowly fell in love on the way to retrieve his mother's wedding ring, which Snow had sold to trolls. She feels her heart stop as they say goodbye before going their own separate ways.

The meeting in the story is nothing like the Disney version or any other version she had read or heard as a child. She starts to read the next chapter, when the door opens interrupting her.

"Hey Emma," Snow says softly, noticing that she is reading the book.

"Hey...Ma...Mom," Emma greets her.

Snow's heart swells with joy at hearing her daughter finally call her mom. "Hey," Snow says. "Neal told me you came upstairs to think."

"I did," Emma says. "He said when we return to the other world, I'll be really famous. Like presidential famous."

"That's true, you will be," Snow says gently. "I don't expect it will be an easy transition for you, but your father, Neal, and I will all be there to support you."

"But I'm the only one here who knows nothing of that world and I'll eventually be expected to rule your kingdom," Emma says. "It's true that Neal hasn't been there in a long time, but he at least lived there for the first fourteen years of his life."

"Don't worry about that," Snow says. "You won't have to rule the kingdom for a long time. You'll have plenty of time to learn everything you need to know. You've gotten the basics of running this town in only a month, and while adjusting to an entirely different world will be much more difficult, I don't doubt that you have it in you."

"Thanks," Emma says, smiling.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Snow asks.

"Well it's just that there are all these stories about Snow White and her prince, but none about their daughter," Emma says. "Does that mean I'll never be as great as you?"

"No," Snow says quickly. "I have no doubt that one day you'll outshine me."

"Then why aren't there any stories about Emma Swan?" she asks.

"It's probably because they haven't happened yet," Snow explains. "Rumplestiltskin told me time works differently between certain realms. People who visited our world probably started spreading the stories about us and those stories were changed and distorted over time. You arrived in this world eighteen years ago alone, so your story is still unfolding. Probably one day in fifty years, there may be a Disney movie about Emma Swan."

"You really think so?" Emma asks.

"I do," Snow says. "Although I hope they don't get it as distorted as mine."

Emma shudders. "I can only imagine what songs they'd come up for me," she says.

"Well we should go down to breakfast," Snow says. "Neal, your father, and Regina are waiting for us."

Emma notices the way her mom flinches slightly when she says Regina's name. It is a minor tell and if she hadn't gotten to know her so well over the past month, she probably wouldn't have noticed it. Emma recalls the way her mother looked when Regina came over, when she saw her for the first time since regaining her memories and wonders what Regina could have done back in their land that would distress her so, before she remembers her conversation with Regina a month ago.

"Regina is the evil queen, isn't she?" Emma asks, as the realization hits her.

"Yes, she is," Snow answers, wondering how her daughter knew that, before realizing she must have read it in the book.

"I can't believe it," Emma says in disbelief. "She seems so nice. I could never imagine her wanting to harm another person."

"She wouldn't, not as you know her now," Snow says. "Without her memories she's acting like she did in her youth, before Rumplestiltskin and her mother twisted her into a heartless killer for their own purposes. She destroyed countless lives in her quest for power and revenge against me."

"What did you do to make her hate you so much?" Emma asks.

"For some reason the curse made us the same age in this world, but in actuality Regina is ten years older than me," Snow explains. "I met her when I was ten and she saved me from a runaway horse. I didn't know it at the time, but it was a ploy by her mother to force Regina into an arranged marriage with my father, so she would become queen. However, Regina was in love with a stable boy named Daniel and they planned to run off together. I discovered her plans and Regina explained things to me so I promised not to tell anyone. Then Cora came to me and played on my feelings about losing my mother, saying she only wanted Regina's happiness. Cora killed Daniel in front of her and Regina blamed me."

"That's horrible," Emma says. "But she must have known it wasn't your fault."

Snow pauses, looking pained. "Regina may have known that once, but after Cora and Rumplestiltskin were through with her, all that was left was hatred and a longing for power and vengeance. I gave her chance after chance to change, but she refused all my attempts. If she regains her true memories, she won't stop until we are all destroyed."

"That's not true," Emma protests. "When she started to regain her true memories, she seemed really tormented by them."

At Emma's words, Snow looks into her eyes in alarm. "What do you mean?" she asks in horror. "Regina's started to regain her true memories?"

"She told me she was having dreams of being an evil queen the day I woke up David in the hospital," Emma says. "She told me she found them really disturbing and was starting to fear going to sleep. I didn't understand my magic at that point, but I knew I felt something awaken within in me just before David woke up, so I tried doing the same thing I did to David, wishing her nightmares away. As far as I know she hasn't had any nightmares since that day."

Snow's fears subside slightly, but not completely. "That's good to hear," she says, still unnerved. "But we'll have to be careful around her. It may be kinder not to awaken her true memories if we can help it. I was talking to David and we were considering leaving her in this world when we go back home. She'll probably be happier in this world without the memories of all the things she's done and the temptation of magic."

Emma considers her mother's words, silently.

After a couple of minutes, Snow speaks up again. "We don't have to decide what to do right now," she says. "We have plenty of time to decide the correct course of action."

"Okay," Emma says, putting the book down. "I think I need a few days to process everything. If you have any more revelations for me, save them until next month I don't think I can handle anything else right now."

"Agreed," Snow says with a small smile. "One more thing, when we're with other people you can't call me Mom or Snow."

"I know," Emma says. "Until I break the curse fully, we can't tell people the truth or they'll think we're crazy."

"Yes," Snow says. "Now we should be getting down for breakfast. The others will be wondering where we are."

* * *

Neal enters the dining room to find Regina and David setting the table with several plates of food.

"Where are Emma and Sn…Mary?" David asks, thinking he is going to have to force himself to start thinking of Snow as Mary.

"Emma went upstairs to rest for a few minutes," Neal says. "I think the excitement of yesterday has finally caught up with her."

"I understand," Regina says. "It's not every day you find out you're pregnant. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you," Neal says.

Regina pauses for a few seconds. "And how are you handling the situation with your father?" she asks quietly.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a father," Neal says. "He made his choice when he abandoned me."

Regina is quiet for a few minutes. "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but you might want to give him a second chance," she says. "I almost lost my father recently and it made me realize that I'd been taking him for granted. I know your father was a terrible person, but he's genuinely changed since meeting Isabella."

"I don't care," Neal says angrily. "As far as I'm concerned nothing can make up for what he's done."

"Okay," Regina says, letting the subject drop. "I know it's still early, but if you're thinking about baby names Regina is a strong name for a girl and Henry is a fine regal name for a boy."

"I think Mary is a better name for a girl," David says, "but Henry is a good name for a boy. My father's name was Henry as well."

"I didn't know that," Regina says, surprised.

"We'll definitely consider all your suggestions," Neal says, starting to forget about his father. "So I heard that the town budget review is starting today."

"Yes, it is," Regina answers. "I haven't had much time to help, but I have looked over some of their work and this year's budget looks really good. We're nearly back to the levels we were at before Albert Spencer ruined the town."

David feels a flash of fury at Albert Spencer, or rather King George. He is the one responsible for the death of his mother and he may be the one person he actually hates more than Regina.

"Yeah from what I've heard of him, he sounds like a real sleaze ball," Neal says.

"He is," Regina says. "My mother actually tried to set me up with him once. She's always going on about how I have to marry someone wealthy and worthy of my station."

"Your station?" Neal asks.

"My mother is heavily into family trees," Regina says. "She traced my father's family all the way back to colonial days. She says that my great-great-great-something grandfather was one of the original founders of Storybrooke. The mansion that we live in now is supposedly the first building built in Storybrooke."

"Wow, I had no idea," Neal says. "It must be tough trying to live up to your mother's expectations."

"It is," Regina says. "Like I said to Emma, there are times I'd like to strangle her but I love her all the same."

David is silent throughout this exchange. Seeing Regina acting like a regular human being makes him think that Snow is right, that there is still something redeemable in her. He thinks that leaving her in this world, with her real memories gone will probably be the kindest thing for her.

As he thinks this Emma and Snow, finally walk into the kitchen.

"Ah you're here," Regina says. "The food was starting to get cold."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm famished," David says. "It will be good to finally eat something besides hospital food."

The group digs into the food, unaware that someone has been listening to all their conversations.

* * *

Halfway across town, Albert Spencer sits in his office, chuckling to himself. This morning's conversations provided a treasure trove of information for him to use. Neal is Gold's son, Emma is pregnant, David has his true memories as well, and Regina is an evil queen.

"This is great news," Albert says to himself. He begins to revise the plans in his head. This is working out better than he could have hoped. He finally has an extra bargaining chip he can use against Gold. He only wishes he knew what happened to Roger and his gang, since they could have been useful in this. No matter, his small collection of corrupt businessmen who got the boot when Mary became mayor are itching for some payback.

"Enjoy your breakfast, my dear Snow," Albert says. "Because soon your precious daughter and her unborn child will be dead, Neal will be my prisoner so I can control Gold, and the entire town will once again be mine."


End file.
